Paparazzi
by flipstahhz
Summary: They used to be best friends. But now she's a photographer for a wellknown magazine. While he's one of the best basketball players in Japan. Problems brew when the two cross paths. And what do they do? Fall for each other all over again ... takarified
1. Chapter One: Autograph Please

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 2o.1o.o5 _

_Last Edited: 12.11.o5_

**(a/n)**

**Alas, this is most likely my last Takari (cries). It is called 'Paparazzi,' an original idea so PLEASE don't steal. I've had the plot in my head for almost 2 years now, but I've never gotten my chance to write it. Since I'm in a writing mood, and I can't be stuffed to revise for my psychology test tomorrow…I've decided to write the first opening chapter to this new story. Hope you enjoy it.**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter One: Autograph Please!**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Hikari Kamiya** **gave** a frustrated growl. She sat on the cold hard cement as she frantically pulled on the tight denim jeans. Sometimes she absolutely despised sticking to fashion, but with her current job she needed to be concerned. Being a photographer for one of the most popular magazines in Japan was a daunting situation to be put in. It was a dream of hers ever since she was child. And she, without a doubt, loved it cherishingly…

_Not_ tight jeans

She contemplated that she shouldn't have consumed down lunch before shopping for new vintage clothing. She continued to tug the jeans on in the small dressing room, making loud continuous groans in the process as she kept banging onto the walls. Giving one last sigh of desperation, she pulled herself off the ground into a squatting position and gave the jeans one final hard yank she had ever done in her life. The next thing she knew, poor Hikari had thrown herself against the solid wall of the cubicle, hitting her head.

" Are you okay in there, Kari?" a voice toppled over from the other side of the dressing room.

"I'm fine," she grunted aloud as she painfully stood up while giving her sore head a good massage.

Her brown eyes glanced at herself in the narrow mirror, checking her figure out with a frown. In seconds the frown turned upside down when she realized that she had managed to pull on the jeans after all. Perhaps it was worth purchasing it…

Kari pushed the door open and gave a modeling spin in front of her older best friend who had been patiently waiting for her there the whole time.

Her best friend gave a delightful laugh as she let her eyes draw on the jeans, " You should buy it!"

" You reckon Yolei?" she gave a lopsided grin, giving twirled around.

" Yeah, your ass looks good in it," Yolei gave a flirtatious wink as she flipped her long lilac hair. She mocked, " It makes me want you, too bad I'm taken."

They both cracked up laughing. Yolei Innoe was always great for a laugh. She had just turned twenty a month ago and had the fun hyperactivity of a ten year old. She was easy to hang out with, but dangerously scary when she got pissed off, which was a reason why Kari made sure she always stayed on her good side.

" You done with looking in this shop?" Hikari questioned after getting over her giggles.

" Yeah," Yolei shrugged and nudged her head towards one of the shops. " I really loved this top…I couldn't really decide which colour looked best so I bought all six."

" Shopaholic," Kari smirked.

" I know that already, I don't need to be told," Yolei said. " Can you get out of those jeans and buy it already? I want to go to the other shops on this level."

Kari rolled her eyes. They had already ventured through about twenty stores already and Kari was getting tired, though it was considered normal to go through every clothes store in the mall. Especially since her company was Yolei.

" Only if it's a few!" Kari called behind her back as she reentered the dressing room, shutting the door shut behind her. She stared at her reflection again and gave a sigh as she stared at the jeans she was wearing. " Now…how to get out of these…"

After trying on numerous skirts, jeans, blouses, jackets, shirts, belts, hats, tops, dresses and jewelry they were exhaustedly tired from carrying all the shopping bags.

" It's good the company pays for all this," Kari gave a broad simper. " Cause after how many things I've bought today I know, for a fact, that I'd be in major debt or even be bankrupt."

" Just be thankful that you got accepted by me," Yolei said.

It was true. Without Yolei accepting her, she wouldn't have gotten the job…nor would she have even made a new best friend. As the pair was about to walk out of the shopping mall they couldn't help but notice the huge crowd of people. Curiousness swept over the two girls, so they mingled with the crowd to see who was there.

" Oh no!" Yolei groaned.

" What?" Kari asked as she stared at her friend who was hitting herself on the head. " You're losing brain cells."

" The reason we went here was to also take some photos and write an article on _them_," Yolei exclaimed at a poster of a large basketball team all dressed in a scarlet uniform. " The OSG Phoenix Bball team. Argh! How could I forget?"

" You got overly excited with shopping?" Kari offered then she place a finger on her chin pondering thoughtfully as she stared at the poster. " Though that team does vaguely seem familiar…"

" Of course! You should be familiar with one of Japan's best bball teams! This could have been a good article!" her friend sighed. " If only we had prepared it all…"

" So…are we letting this article go? Come on, Yolei! All you do is think of work! Let this one go…" Kari suggested as they both began to walk away. " I don't see how you work so much and still manage to have a boyfriend."

" Ken loves me. I love him. He understands my position at work," Yolei shrugged. " I should be asking you…why don't you have a boyfriend? You've got the looks…friendly personality…I don't understand. You haven't even dated!"

" I don't believe in such nonsense," Kari rolled her eyes. " All guys are after one thing…"

" Yeah. That's the usual answer a woman who doesn't date says. Give me something new," Yolei snickered.

" It's a long story…" Kari said quietly as her last words were dissolved from the loud cheers from the crowd as a group of basketball players appeared on the stage. Kari yelled over the noisy racket, " What! I don't get it. Why are there more girls fans here than boy fans? This is basketball after all!"

" Kari," Yolei said in the 'are-you-crazy?' tone. " Most of these guys are good looking. Especially that Takaishi guy. He is hot. As in boiling. As in sizzling. As in frying. As in scorching. As in erupting –"

" I get the point. How many synonyms can you come up with?" Kari snapped. " You're three timing, Yolei. That's not good. Ken won't be happy. First you checked me out when I put on those jeans and now you want the whole basketball team, and that Takaishi guy! I think I'm leaving now since we are not doing or anything for the magazine."

" Just an autograph?" the lilac haired girl pleaded. " Come on!"

Her friend shook her head violently, " No."

" Please?"

" No," Kari repeated sternly. " I'm off. I can't stand those girls screaming."

The brunette headed girl marched off from Yolei, aware that she was going to follow after her. Soon enough, her taller friend was walking next to her.

" You're no fun, Kari!"

" I hate basketball," the brunette haired girl mumbled as she continued to walk and avoided the 'floor is wet' sign, slipping onto the tiled ground, losing her balance as she fell onto another person. " … and heels."

Yolei giggled uncontrollably. " Well…that's too bad. You're currently lying on a basketball player."

Kari furrowed her eyebrows and turned down to the person she had fallen onto. Without thinking, she burst into giggles too.

" It's not funny," the male growled as he used his uniform's sleeve to wipe the latte that had spilled all over his face when he had collided into her. But the drenched male couldn't hold his serious expression before he joined in with the laughter, blue eyes dancing in amusement. " I don't usually have a girl fall for me _this hard_. I may actually get a wound!"

" I didn't do it intentionally, Mr. Basketball," Kari sighed. "I'm not that desperate!"

" It's Mr. Takaishi-"

" I don't care. Here," She had untied the folded materia wrapped around her head, (which she had used as a headband) and tossed it to him, allowing her short brown hair fall to down from her ponytail.

The basketball player chose to not reply and thankfully used the material as a cloth to clean out the remaining splotches of latte on his clothing and face. As he was about to hand back the material he stared at Kari. His azure eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at her and glanced at the customary camera that was clung around her neck.

" KARI!" his mouth dropped open.

" W-What?" she arched an eyebrow. _How did he know her name?_

" I barely recognized you cause you had your hair up!" Mr. Takaishi stood up and got a better look of the person who had spilled the latte all over him. " I haven't seen you in ages how are yo-"

" Do I know you?"

Kari backed out from his embrace as she studied the stranger. His drenched blond hair and blue eyes…it could be …no it couldn't…his name wasn't –

" It's me! TK!"

It was her time to stare at the other person in disbelief. " TK! But…your surname is Takaishi!"

" I had to change it…didn't want people to know I was related to Yamato."

" Oh…" Kari muttered, understanding. She fidgeted with her fingers uncomfortably, finding it hard to stare directly in his eyes. She hadn't seen TK for about two full years. He had grown quite a lot since she had last seen him, but he still carried the same happy positive aura he always held.

Letting her feelings get the best of her, she gave him a tight embrace. She let go.

" Who would have known you'd make it this far…" Kari smiled sincerely then asked him, even though she knew the answer, " Why are you here?"

" Signing autographs," he chuckled truthfully. " How about you?"

" Shopping with my friend. Where is she?" Kari glanced around, about to introduce Yolei…but Yolei was just standing there gawking at them silently.

And Yolei was never quiet…

It was clearly unhealthy for her to be.

" YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!" She exclaimed staring from Kari to Takeru. They both stared at her, startled.

" Went to my old high school. My old best friend," Kari said simply then introduced them to each other. " Yolei, this is TK. TK, this is Yolei."

They exchanged greetings and chattered on for a bit until TK realized that he was 'meant' to be signing autographs on the stage with his other companions in the team.

" I've got to go," TK said with a frown. " See you around, Kari! Do you still have the same number?"

" No. Just ring Tai, he'll give it to you. You can get his phone number of Matt."

He gave a nod and jogged off. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She angrily turned around to Yolei who seemed equally angry.

" Why'd you do that for?" Kari leered.

" You didn't get me an autograph!" Yolei cried as if she was stating the obvious. " You owe me."

" Fine, I owe you," she knew it was hopeless getting into a fight with Yolei and ending up losing.

" Great!" Yolei grinned. " I've just thought of an idea."

" Fill me in," Kari didn't like the sound of this…

" Since you know TK, issit? Or is it Takeru –"

" Get to the point, Yolei."

" I want you to interview you him since he is your friend. Then you can get great juicy information for the mag!"

It was too bad that her best friend was her manager…

" I can't…you know that's violating moral rules here," she shook her head. " I can't…it's just _wrong_…"

" The pay is good," Yolei suggested, knowing that it would tempt her. " I mean…you can develop a great friendship…and maybe a relationship! Girl, you really need romance in your dull life!

" Fine," Kari gave in, rolling her eyes. Anything for a pay raise was a good enough reason for her..

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	2. Chapter Two: Café Latte

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Two: Café Latte**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**She made a **slightly distraught face as she waited patiently in the café. Just like the usual TK she'd known before he had become popular, he was _late_. It was so darn typical of him to. Her fingers drummed the varnished wooden table tediously. She wanted to get this over and done with. Maybe, to her mere satisfaction, she'd be lucky if the interview's duration would go for only half an hour or so, but she had already concluded that it would be impossible. A personal interview with a childhood friend would most likely dwell for hours.

She played with the tablespoon and gazed at her reflection from the cutlery. That morning she had settled with patching herself up with light make-up and a beige professional suit. She despised wearing suits, but her job practically revolved around the neat sensible fashionable attire, so it could not be helped.

The bell's mundane sound rung aloud as the door to the café opened. She snuck a glance towards the direction and became fazed with the familiar unruly blond locks. Unable to refrain, her lips curled. She had always been used to him wearing his typical murky green fisherman's hat. He had once told her that he wore the hat because it made him look 'cool.' She stifled a laugh and couldn't help but burst into laughter when that particular man sat in front of her.

" Hey Kari, what are you doing here?" he queried, eyebrows arched questioningly when she laughed harder. " What?"

" Hey TK," she greeted, laughter subsiding as she gained back her modest composure.

" About time you greeted me! I still haven't understood the theory why girls laugh too much," he said placing a finger on his chin, thinking. His azure eyes stared directly at her, causing her to sit up straighter in her seat. " Fancy seeing you here. This is my second time this week seeing you after almost two years!"

" That's right," she agreed. " Come to think of it, we'd always go to this café back in our high school years."

He gave a nod as he looked around the café. " Why are you here? Are you doing work?"

He had eyes the notepad and pen besides her hot chocolate.

" I'm going to do an interview -"

" Really? I'm supposed to be doing an interview as well…but I've come really late and I'm not sure who's interviewing me cause he or she hasn't approached me yet."

In timing, a waitress walked to their table and planted a café latte onto the table. " For you, Mr. Takaishi."

" Thanks," he accepted the hot drink as he curiously watched the waitress leave. " How'd she know? I didn't even order yet!"

" Cause I'm your interviewer," the female laughed, causing TK's gape. " If you don't want the latte I could get you something els-"

" No, it's fine Kari," he muttered waving his hands. " I still like lattes."

" Thought so," she smirked, twirling her pen between her fingers. She still recalled the man being dumped with his own latte the day before. Then she stared stiffly at him. She still held a grudge against TK, but TK was a person she could never stay angry at. His aura always managed to brighten and penetrate through almost anything. And she hated it.

She silently watched him sip on the hot latte in enjoyment. " I don't see what's so good about it…I still prefer hot chocolate."

" Just because you hate anything with caffeine. You almost shocked the class back in eighth grade when you refused to even gulp down that can of coke."

She stared at him. She didn't think he'd remember…if he managed to remember that…then why couldn't he remember what he had done to her?

TK never liked silence. He continued to bubbly prattle on, " So why didn't you tell me you became a journalist to a teenage girl's magazine?"

" We lost contact," she said simply, eyes fixed on him…sometimes he could be so naïve. He was so naïve that he hadn't realized he had broken her heart when he left.

He could feel her uncomfortable gaze. He took it in with stride as he confidently proceeded to speak, " I thought you'd become a fine photographer instead."

" It's hard creating abstract work and getting known for it. The art world is tough to get into, you have to be really talented," Kari gave a small brief smile. " So I ended up becoming a photographer for celebrities. That's when a woman to the magazine noticed me and wanted my expertise in taking snapshots for their mag. It's a wearisome job at times, but it's practical and pays well."

" I guess...you were always talented at capturing magnificent shots," TK said. To him, being with Kari again felt rather peculiar. She was different…she had grown and apparently was a sensible woman. She didn't seem like Kari anymore…her light atmosphere felt heavy.

Without thinking, he added sugar to his latte. Still not happy with the amount of sugar, he continued to sprinkle more into it. He dugs his spoon into the cup and realized that the content of sugar he had put into the cup had caused the spoon to stand straight up. Now, at least he knew the latte wasn't lacking sweetness anymore.

She laughed. Startled, he stared up. He had forgotten that Kari was across from him and had been staring at his actions the whole time. Tears welled up in her eyes. She stated the obvious, " I think you've got too much sugar."

Perhaps TK was incorrect. Surfaced under that professional suit, was the old Kari that he knew. He grinned. The tension between them seemed to had disappeared. Had the ice broken? He didn't know.

" I still don't get it," TK spoke his mind. " You said that you took photos for the mag…then why are you interviewing me?"

" Gee…don't you want me to?" she teased. " If you hate me _that_ much-"

" I was kidding!"

" So was I!"

" Seriously, why?"

" Fine," she shrugged, sitting upright. " They ran out of interviewers for the day and fortunately, for me, I got to interview the Mr. Takaishi! Good enough excuse?"

" Of course," he nodded again, taking yet another sip from his latte as his face scrunched up from the sweetness that was making him sweat a bit…but not much more than he sweated in his basketball games. She laughed again. He stuck his tongue out. It would be quite weird to bystanders walking by to see two twenty year olds acting rather immaturely.

" Why Mr. Takaishi? Anyway, what was wrong with Mr. Ishida?"

" Didn't want people linking me with Matt. I don't want to be compared to a famous lead singer in a rock band…our popularity by ourselves is enough as it is. We both prefer to not have many media attraction in our face."

" Well, you're neglecting that since I'm interviewing you," Kari pointed out. " Which I should do now…you ready for it?"

" Shoot away," he murmured.

" What's your favourite colour?"

" You know it."

" Your birthday?"

" You know that too."

" I may have forgotten," Kari noted.

He stared directly at her. " You were my best friend, you know it."

Kari sighed as she stared back up at him from her notepad. It was impossible interviewing him. Even though she loathed admitting to it, he was right. She knew his background all to well to be asking him basic questions that she clearly knew the answers to. She decided to ask more questions that were relevant to discuss to and would make him reluctant to ask than spilling her straight forward responses.

" How does it feel like being the star player in the Phoenix Basketball Team?"

" Interesting," he said truthfully. " Though it's rather stressful. People depend on you a lot and you get pushed to endure lots of pressure from everyone. But I love playing basketball, so it doesn't really matter. One of the main reasons I play is simply taking on the tough challenge."

" A positive answer, you're so plastic," Kari said bluntly. " Teenage girls want to dig into something more daring."

" You were once a teenage girl and you didn't like to dig stuff too daring. You particularly avoided girl magazines all together."

" Don't backfire the interview," Kari said.

" Sure sure…what else do you want to know, Kari?" he asked sarcastically.

She paused when she read the next question written in the notepad. She tossed the hesitation aside, " Are you single?"

" Yes."

" Do you date?"

" Rarely."

" That's great!" Kari declared. " Now all your teenage fans will be drooling and going crazy after you!"

" What do you want me to say, that I'm taken so they'd stop chasing after me? Kari, I like stating the truth…you should know that."

Kari stared at him. _The truth?_ He hadn't told her the truth when he had left…the hypocrite.

" I think I need to go now," she whispered uncertain of her words. But currently, she felt uncomfortable. She had been with him long enough and she wasn't going to give up that easily and let her feelings for him rekindle.

" Isn't there more?" he asked as he watched Kari stand from her seat and place her belongings into her handbag. He didn't understand why she was in a sudden hurry to get out of there.

" I'll meet up with you again tomorrow night," Kari stuttered, remembering the main events and research she had done on TK before the interview. A photographer or journalist working in the media industry always had to be sure. " After your basketball game."

" Sure," he sat there dumbfounded.

He gazed at her figure, she paced a few steps towards him. He was expecting a hug…but she gave him a handshake. He stared at it suspiciously. _Kari sure was acting strange…_

" Goodbye!" she called out as she quickly departed the café, leaving TK to tend to the rest of his latte.

Kari sighed. She hadn't meant to chicken out like that. As she paced down the streets something hit her. She had forgotten Miyako's autograph! She knew, for a fact, that she was going to receive the biggest scolding of her life.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Short Chapter? Yes, I know. But I'll make up for it! I swear ;D haha. Hope you liked it so far! Lots of hearts**

**Flipstahhz**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	3. Chapter Three: The Star Player

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: o6.12.o5_

_Last Edited: 12.12.o5_

**(a/n)**

**Ja. I admit, I haven't been doing as much updating lately. Haven't even touched my other story on fictionpress 'Let's Tango' yet. --" My excuse is probably going on a 'untold' holiday last week. ALSO I'm glad that people agreed with how I eliminated the whole disguise scenario…cause it simply just didn't click. Face-to-face is more like it ;D hahha. Anyway enough pestering you and let's dig into this.**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Three: The Star Player**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**After attaching his** two sweatbands around both of his wrists he threw on a towel around his neck. He followed his teammates with the warming up stretches and jogged energetically on the spot. Even though he had become a well-known player, he had worked very hard for the position. He always gave his all when it came to basketball…and playing his best was what he was intending to do.

During several push ups the same monotone bell rang. He still hadn't gotten used to the loud ringing that burst from the speakers in the locker rooms. He noted to himself that when he was older he would get deaf he would blame it on the basketball and probably sew the company. He smirked at the thought. _As if…_

" TK, come on!" his friend, the phoenix's mascot, dropped a hand out to him pulling him up from the floor. " Go crash them_, Teeks_ ! If we win this game we'll have a firm placement in the quarter finals!"

" Thanks for making me more stressed out than I already am," TK chuckled, though it didn't reach his deep ocean-like eyes. He already knew that various media were going to watch his team and he as soon as they exited the locker rooms. He was used to the whole notion of it, but it pressured him and stressed him out when the media watched his team and him play. He could feel their eyes constantly staring at them as if they were pieces of meat, ready to be pounced and preyed on. He always had to maintain a steady image in front of the crowds.

The pair followed the others out of their locker room, soaking amongst the blood red coloured jerseys of their team.

" Keep your cool, and nail them! I know you can do it!" his friend roared over the loud cheering from the throngs.

" Thanks Daisuke!"

His friend pulled on the large bird mask over of his face and brown spiky locks of hair, giving him the thumbs up as he was about to head towards the opposite end of the basketball court. Daisuke had been a close friend he had met only about a year ago when he had signed up for being a mascot of the Phoenix Team for extra cash. Other times he was found studying for an accounting and business degree, working at a local noodle shop and socializing. TK wasn't sure how Daisuke managed to fit them all into his life; the only thing that his life revolved around was basketball. And it was a quite draining process. But he loved the sport dearly to reject almost everything else in his life.

The announcer boomed through the speakers, " …THE OSG PHOENIX TEAM VERSES THE HITACHI SUNROCKERS!"

The indoor court was ruptured with enormous amounts of screaming that made TK cringe. Forget the bell ringing…the crowd was much _more_ louder. But in the future, there was no way in hell he'd be able to sew that many people. He laughed again at his own personal joke. His attention drifted to the other team in front of them whom had just entered the court. Their uniform was a bright yellow that easily drew his surveillance. Their team had played them in previous years, but TK's team had won all straight games in a row. He was pretty sure the same could be said about this one. He tilted his head cockily, the OSG Phoenix Team already had claimed victory.

The crowd continued to root when they watched Daisuke do a number of back flips. Takeru chuckled to himself, but his source of amusement drifted away when his eyes lingered back on the lively crowds of people on the bleachers. A wave of uneasiness fell over him. Somewhere in the crowd, Hikari Kamiya could be leering over him. The woman who had interviewed him the day before had said she would meet him after the basketball game, which meant there was a certain possibility that she was amongst the basketball fanatics.

It was strange after many years he had bumped into her twice in a row that week. She was suddenly back in his life again. And now he was going to see her for the _third_ time. It was like they were dating. _Like._ He hadn't even recognized her on their first encounter due to the fact that her hair had grown way longer and that she was out of her high school uniform and attired in fashionable clothing. He recalled that Kari wasn't interested in fashion back in their schooling years, but more interested in nature and capturing them in photographs. He smiled. He still had a few of her professional photos stashed around his apartment. She had changed. She was no longer the best friend that he knew inside out.

The interview the other day showed another side to her. She had gone more quieter than she had been…was it possible that she was _scared_ of him? He shrugged to himself. It was unquestionable that Kari had been uncomfortable and nervous yesterday. She was tense…and out of all the years knowing her, Kari had never been tense around him. No, she had never been tense around anyone. From her movements and actions displayed at the interview, he could tell. When she rushed out of the café, his assumptions were confirmed. But knowing what was playing in Kari's mind was a different story. He never could point it out. Kari had always been secretive.

He was nervous. And he was _never_ nervous before any basketball game began. Perhaps it was because he knew that she was there. He shook his head at himself for thinking too much. He needed to stay focus on the game. Right now, that was all that mattered. That was all he needed to be concerned about. He wiped his face with the towel around his neck and tossed it on the seats. _The game was about to start…_

Takeru took his position on the court and waited for the whistle to be blown, the crowd silenced eagerly.

_3_

_2_

**1**

" **GO**!"

TK scowled when the ball fell immediately to one of the players in the yellow team.

" And the Hitachi Sunrockers take possession!" the announcer yelled, causing half the people in the crowd to hurray ecstatically. " And they score! Yamada scored a three pointer!"

" Darnit," TK muttered the curse under his breath. It had only been seconds before the game started and the opposing team had already scored. _This was looking bad…_

He was going to learn the lesson not to take the competitors for granted…they had improved. TK hurried to where one of his teammate was holding position of the ball. " Mamoru, here! Pass it here!" he bawled.

Against his luck, one of Hitachi Sunrockers blocked him in offence. " You're not playing to well today, Takaishi – Mr. Star player," Yamada bellowed a snide remark with a ridiculed pestering wink.

" Get out of my way," TK roared. _Stupid _Yamada.

" Why should I?" the Sunrocker jeered.

TK eyed Mamoru who was still dribbling the ball down the court with numerous Sunrocker players trailing behind him: Mamoru needed his help. TK faked right, then left…but Yamada was still by his side. He glowered. He needed a strategy.

Quickly pondering one up in his mind, he rotated around in a circle edging himself away from Mamoru to bemuse Yamada. He faked right, then seized the chance to run left towards Mamoru when Yamada jolted to his right. " Pass it, Moru!"

His teammate flung the ball to him, gratefully. TK evened out the scores with a three pointer. Mamoru slapped TK on the back. " About time you helped me out, Takaishi!"

Yamada snarled. A member from the opposing team threw the ball and Yamada caught it, dribbling the basketball with TK following close behind.

" Idiot! Get lost!" he barked.

" Using the same tactic you pulled on me," TK gasped as he breathed in air as he chased after him, still a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes that didn't amuse Yamada. " See how you like it."

Unaccounted, Yamada slammed his body against TK, sending him sprawling against the floor. He winced in pain angrily at Yamada's approach. He waited for the whistle to blow for the foul from Yamada's attack, but it never game. Stupid referee. He got up from the wooden floorboards while wincing in pain as he watched Yamada score.

" You all right, Takaishi my man?" another of his fellow OSG Phoenix player asked.

" Fine Curtis, they're just cheats and loathsome losers."

" I agree." Curtis assisted Takaishi up. " You're not at your best tonight."

" I know, " he replied tersely.

" Well captain, you'd better get a move on and pick up the pace!" Curtis winked as he went back to his position. TK rolled his eyes, he didn't like being told what to do when he already knew what had to be done.

TK still hadn't recovered from Yamada's push…and it infuriated him. He was on payback mode. Adrenaline pumped in his veins and he felt the habitual invigoration increase his running speed and endurance. It was time to play tough.

He whooped when Joji stole the ball from Yamada and scored. Seconds turned to minutes and still the scores were extremely tight. It was a close game, TK had to admit. TK ran to one of the competitors that held possession of the ball. He forged right, but TK caught on. He was just about to lunge for the ball, only a few inches away from reaching it, when flashes of light caught his eye and caused him to lose the ball. He couldn't prevent the opposing team from scoring. Some defense that was. If only that flash of light hadn't distracted him. He frowned.

It seemed the flashes of light didn't stop there. Every time he was inches away from the ball, he would get distracted.

" Someone's been taking photos of you," Curtis noticed. " You've got to overcome it somehow."

" I know, vice," Takaishi murmured. He hadn't assigned Curtis as Vice Captain for a reason, Curtis was like his own battling conscience and that's what TK always liked about him. Curtis knew what Takaishi was thinking, but at that moment his opinions were bothering him. This game was one of the most difficult ones he had played in a long time.

He squinted his eyes, trying his best to adjust to the bright flashes. He stole the ball once and scored. It was apparent, now, that he wasn't going to be defeated from the camera flashes any longer. He stole the ball again, slyly grinning when he heard Mamoru cheer, and then his amusement escaped him when he saw the familiar yellow flash at is side.

" Like my push back there, Takaishi? I was hoping you wouldn't get up," Yamada spat. " I mean -"

Losing his patience, Takaishi violently straightened his foot out and watched Yamada trip over it, falling face first on to the ground.

" Foul!" the referee howled as lots of protests flung out from the crowd.

" That's not fair!" TK fought back chidingly. " You didn't give him a foul when he pushed me over!"

" FOUL!"

Angrily, TK dropped onto the seat as his coach gave him a withering disapproved glare. " Sorry," he grunted. " It was Yamada's fault. The ass."

He watched his comrades compete. He was still enraged how he couldn't play when Yamada had intentionally pushed him earlier and was still playing in the game. The referee had to have his favourites. It pissed him off. Unwinding a bit, he glanced over at the crowd. Curious to see where the light flashes came from. His brows knitted when he saw that it was Kari. Darn it. He couldn't get angry with her…but he knew his teammates would. He shuddered thinking of what would happen after the game was completed.

" Foul's up. You're back in," the referee said. There were no other replacements since the other former players were still recovering from certain injuries.

TK stood up, joining the competition. The announcer spoke, " And Takaishi comes back in the game!"

People cheered. Only one minute remained. If they scored a three pointer, they would win. Currently Hitachi held the ball. He eyed Mamoru snag the ball off the player and toss it to him. He was lucky Yamada wasn't around him that time. TK ran down the court, eyes glancing all over the place at all the players. He could shoot the ball, but there was a high chance he'd miss. He needed someone near the hoop. It was a team's work after all. Most of the Phoenix's were guarded. Even Curtis. But Curtis was good at tricking their competitors. Curtis was also known for his tremendous swift speed. TK threw it. Fingers crossed behind his back, wishing for nothing but luck.

Curtis ran towards TK, leaving his attacker in the dust. Even though the player from the Sunrockers was trailing behind him, Curtis still managed to reach the ball in time. TK watched his teammate dribble it towards the Phoenix's court end. From the three-pointer line, he easily scored. TK hollered with the rest of the members on his team. Curtis had saved their asses.

" And OSG PHOENIX HAS WON! THEY'VE MADE IT IN THE QUARTER FINALS! THAT A CLOSE MATCH IT HAS BEEN!"

The coach seemed relieved. TK was glad that he wasn't a strict coach. If he were, the couch would have screamed at his players when they won by one point. They had won, and that's what all mattered. They had earned themselves a position in the quarters. Now it was time to celebrate.

The people flooded out of the bleachers and all the players whom had participated in the match that night changed and cleaned up in the locker rooms. TK walked out with his cheering buddies with Daisuke's feathery mascot arm wrapped around his shoulder. " Let's party!"

" Let's rest," TK sighed, stifling a yawn. " I'm drained."

" Come on, Teeks! It'll be fun. You need to celebrate!" the two exchanged farewells with the other Phoenix team members as they turned the corner going back into the basketball court.

" I actually…I've got an interview," he said. Eyes focused to the only person that still sat on one of the bleachers. " With her."

" Her?" Daisuke grinned staring at the female fumbling with a camera. " Is she your girlfriend? It's about time you got one…you don't even party and you still manage to find yourself a girl. How do you do it, you bloody charmer? You've always declined majority of your interviews…yet you save time for that hottie!"

" I assure you, Dai. She isn't my girlfriend. Just a childhood friend, nothing else."

" Sure, whatever," Daisuke winked as TK gave an exasperated sigh.

" You're not letting it go, aren't ya?"

" Hell no. It's good blackmail."

They both laughed. Then Daisuke's expression became serious. " Hold up, isn't that the girl that interrupted you from playing? Doesn't she know anything about basketball and that it's distracting to have flashes blinding you when you play."

" She's a novice."

" Oh I see…but you should really tell her off. You lost by one point, TK! If this happens again -."

" Yeah I'll tell her, don't worry about it," TK gave a careless nod. " And I know what could have happened…"

The pair approached her, and Kari gave a smile and wave. " Hey Kari, this is Daisuke. Daisuke, meet Kari."

" I'm Daisuke, but you can call me Davis. I'm Davis but you can call me Daisuke. I'm Davis but you can call me Davis _or_ I'm Daisuke but you can call me Daisuke," he smirked goofily, scratching his back. They shook hands and Daisuke let his alluring smiles do his work. " So how bout we go out sometime…you know?"

TK coughed. " You're not meant to be picking up my interviewer."

" I was kidding," Daisuke chuckled. " I'll meet you at Curtis' soon. Celebrating you as a champion!"

" Shut up!"

As they watched Daisuke leave, TK took a seat besides her.

" How are you? How'd you find the game?"

" Boring," Kari smirked.

" Yeah, boring because you hate this sport," TK chuckled. " Yeah…I do recall you jumping up and down when we scored."

Kari blushed. TK informed her of how the game went since she had stayed quiet, he decided it was proper if he broke the ice. He then went on in explaining about the camera flashes.

" Sorry, I didn't know," she apologized.

" Don't worry," he said casually. " Not knowing is nothing to be sorry about. Just next time, don't do it okay?"

" Yeah."

" Let's finish off this interview from where we were," TK commented.

" Sure," Kari retrieved the familiar notebook from her bag and slipped a pen between her fingers.

" Shoot away, " he said like he had the previous day.

" Why do you play basketball?" she asked.

TK looked at her in amusement. So these questions were the 'inspirational ones' now, unlike the simple ones she had asked him yesterday. " I play it…because it's my career."

" Don't you love it?"

" I did…" he said quietly.

Kari gazed up at him, waiting for him to speak more. But he didn't. " TK, if you don't want to be in this interview, I'm fine with it. I'm not forcing you or anything."

" I'm-It's fine," TK stuttered. " Just continue."

" Alright," she said, eyes falling back onto the notepad filled with questions though she was still troubled thinking about what he meant.

" Do you live alone, or with your family?"

" I live alone. My mother lives a few blocks away from my apartment. And my parents divorced quite a while back, as you should know. Yamato and I catch up rarely. You're not going to include that, are you?" TK gazed up uneasily.

" No, sorry," Kari laughed awkwardly. " That was my own question…I was just suspicious…"

" You could have just asked me normally instead of mustering it into this interview."

" Yeah."

" We're friends, aren't we?" TK stared at her.

" Probably."

_Probably!_

TK was unimpressed by the answer. He folded his legs on the seat, Indian style and faced directly at her. " If you want a normal conversation, you could just talk to me."

She moved a bit back, uncomfortable from the sudden confrontation. She eyed him and whispered quietly, but he caught what she had said. " How can I trust you?"

" Pardon me?"

" You're a roll model to many girls out there. How do you keep up the image?"

TK felt disappointed. _Why couldn't Kari just tell him why she was angry with her? _He hated it when people beat around the bush. It was like when his parents divorced…it all hit him in a week's time after the divorce after not seeing Matt for a whole week. No one had told him.

He played along. " It's hard. But I just act natural…and be myself."

" And yourself is?" she arched an eyebrow.

" Still a young boy that believes in hopes and dreams. Stuck in a dream that never can face reality," he said as if it were the most obvious thing. Then he added. " Like you."

It threw her off guard, but she recovered. TK always wondered why she had a guard on in the first place.

" Girls reading this interview will love that answer," she jotted it down. " They've probably already fallen for the fact that you have blue eyes and blond hair."

She clasped her hand over her mouth, knowing that she had gone to far. " I'm sorry."

" Don't say sorry, when you mean it," TK said neutrally. _Which one was Kari? The woman that was angry with him? Or the girl that was always beaming and friendly?_ She confused him. But it was intriguing. Kari always had that aura in her.

" In court, you're known as a devious monster for being blessed with tremendous speed and accuracy when you shoot points. It's like you're a different person."

" I am a different person on court," TK stated. " The heat of the game gets to me, and I crave for the attention and the challenge."

" You seem to have an interest for challenges."

" That's how I got here in the first place. When I played basketball for the first time against my older brother, Matt, I played until I bet him."

" That's where you found your talent for basketball?" she asked.

" I guess. But it's not only talent that gets you by. It's practice as well," he said matter-of-factly watching her continue to write down his answers to her queries.

Kari closed the notepad. " That's it. It's a wrap. You have my permission to be free, go wild and celebrate your winning. Congratulations! I should have said that earlier before getting straight into the interview."

" Thanks," TK simpered. He watched her pack up and about to leave. " What? No goodbye?"

" Bye," she said dully.

" Come on, Kari! Don't tell me this is the last time I'm going to get to see you? Why don't we hang out once in a while?"

" You should have asked me that earlier." Something told TK that she was referring back to high school. _What had he done to hurt her so much?_

He pushed it aside. He didn't want to lose his best friend all over again. " Don't be so difficult? You want to join me at the party Davis mentioned earlier?"

" I can't…I need to write up your interview. The new weekly mag is going to be out tomorrow."

" Okay…how bout later then? Just hang out…you know. Maybe I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

" Fine," Kari gave in, then it appeared as if she remembered something. " Can you sign your autograph. I promised my friend, Yolei, to get it from you. You know…the girl that I introduced to you two days ago? Yeah…she'd plaster me if she finds out I haven't got your autography yet."

" I'd never see the day I'd be signing an autograph for you," he mocked. " You could always rip my signature from one of those notes I sent to you in class and sell it on eBay."

" Show off," Kari rolled her eyes, but her lips were curled. TK took the notepad from her and flicked it to a clean page, quickly signing it.

" Five million dollars please."

" You wish," Kari giggled and hit him on the arm. He displayed a fake agonizing scowl. " Faker!"

" See you around, Kari.."

" Yeah, if you need me…just find the magazine somewhere…and it's got my work address there…or you can just get my phone number off Yamato from Tai, if you want," she shrugged.

" Sure."

They were about to part from each other until TK couldn't hold his inquisitiveness back any longer. " And Kari?"

" Yes?" she swerved around, brown hair flouncing gracefully.

" Are you single?"

She gave him a strange look. " What makes you think I want to answer that?"

" You asked me last time. And I think it's fair since you're going to distribute my status out to every female teenage girl in the Japanese population. Don't you think?"

She still carried the same mystified look, but said a simple '_yes_' before leaving the basketball court. He hadn't understood what he had just done. He hit himself on the forehead…why did he suddenly wanted to know if she was dating or not? But from the answer, he couldn't help but grin like a moron. The grin didn't wipe off his face even when he had reached Curtis' house to celebrate the team's victory.

What a night it had been.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Woohoo! The longest chapter yet! Told ya I'd make it up ;D. And the basketball team, I haven't made them up. These teams are 'actually' Japanese Basketball Teams. Overall, I think I'm glad with this chapter. Probably my best attempt at writing a basketball scene in comparison with the other basketball scenes I've written in my other stories. ( though I wish it could have been better…bleh). Also, I know some of the rules on basketball in this chapter were wrong. I haven't played bball in a long time…and I think the players get three warnings before being put off the court. THANKS for reading, and I hoped you like this strange chapter.**

**love**

**Flipstahhz**

**NOTE: **Okay, this chapter was written mostly from TK's pov. (well not really from his perspective, but you get the jest). While in the last previous two chapters were written from Kari's pov. I was meant to write this whole story in Kari's pov, but I decided I wouldn't. So every two chapters will be TK's pov. Every next two chapters will me Kari's pov. And so forth, in that pattern. Just thought you'd want to know ;D

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	4. Chapter Four: Savage Beast

Written: o6.12.o5

Last Edited: 28.o1.o6

**(a/n) Yawn. I don't know…I think this chapter is 'sort of' like the turning point of this story. Not sure whether you readers will love it or hate it. (shrugs) but I'm still going to continue it whether it's hated or love because I've already planned the whole story out. Just not quite sure how many total chapters there will be. Enough of me being a chatterbox. Hope you like this chapter…even though you may hate it! Haha ;D**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Four: Savage Beast**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**He got up** from the heap he had been lying upon. As soon as Takeru Takaishi was standing, he immediately cringed in pain. His left hand stroked his aching back as he stared about the place. He squinted his blue eyes, attempting to remember what had happened the previous night. Flashes of memories clambered up in his head as he retraced what had occurred.

_Basketball against Hitachi Sunrockers…The OSG Phoenix's winning…Kari being single…Celebration…Curtis' party…a lot of beers…a **lot**_ _of beers…roaming around in his jocks…beers…friends dunking him in Curtis' pool…more beers_

Recalling all this made him dizzy and light headed. His eyes finally managed to not waver as they adjusted to his surroundings. Empty cans of beer and plastic cups were scattered on the carpet. The usually neat room was tousled up and unfortunately, from the looks of things, some drunken person had smashed Curtis' plasma screen. He gulped. When Curtis found out about his broken screen he was bound to play private detective and do an investigation on all the OSG Phoenix members…Curtis…

It all clicked now. It only meant one thing…TK was still in Curtis' house. Takeru let out a sigh of relief….at least he hadn't done anything else more stupid than running around in his jocks. He flinched. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from his teammates.

_The team captain running around in his jocks?_

Yes, he'd be made into a laughing stock. He groaned. In timing, Curtis walked in…mouth gaping, distinctly appalled as he gazed at the mess. The Vice Captain had always been a 'neat freak.' Something **very** unhealthy for a man.

" Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" TK waved his palms in the air claiming his innocence, pleading for his life. " I swear…I passed out before the whole thing began!"

In some ways, TK thought of what he said was true since if he _had_ smashed the screen he would have gotten rebounded with glass - and he didn't have cuts on his body. He only was nursing a massive hang over…and it was killing him like hell.

" There's trash everywhere!" Curtis groaned. " Remind me to _never_ host a party, for out team, ever again…"

" Why are you getting all pissed off over the mess? It's typical for a party to be like this. And I thought you wouldn't be upset at the mess…but upset over your blessed plasma-"

" **MY** _ plasma screen_!"

TK literally wanted to hit himself on the head for being such a blockhead. Curtis hadn't known about it until he had just blurted it out. TK reminded himself to _never_ make the assumption again. He was walking on eggshells…Curtis was a tall man that could get rather scary when he was distressed. The blond haired man pitifully watched as Curtis kneeled on the carpet, staring at the remains of his plasma screen in evident grief. It was as if he was kneeling praising some sort of symbolic religious statue, but apparently he was not.

" Come on, big fella…let's go and clean this up…you can always buy another one," TK uttered as he went to the kitchen, fetching the garbage bags and came back in.

It seemed that everyone in the OSG Phoenix team had left Curtis with a whole load of mess, not bothering to help clean the place out. TK made a note to scold the team the next basketball practice. TK marched back into the room , handing Curtis another garbage bag, then began throwing random pieces of rubbish into it.

While clearing up in tedious silence, TK noticed a hot pink skimpy thong under the table. He pinched it and held it up to Curtis, attempting to start a conversation. " Some one got busy last night."

To his surprise, Curtis didn't react to his sarcastic comment. TK shook his head when he noticed that Curtis was _still_ on his kneeling position, uttering the words '_Plasma…my precious plasma'_ over and over again in a continuous dreary routine. TK didn't know why his friend was over reacting when Curtis could easily replace the screen with a new one. Curtis was the Vice Captain the OSG Phoenix Team and whenever their team won a game they were all given a handsome reward of cash. TK threw the thong into the garbage bag.

A new person strolled into the room, yawning. His brown hair sprung in almost every direction. It was obvious that Daisuke had just woken up…then again, his hair was always in its usual deranged state.

" Good morn-_afternoon_," Daisuke correcting his greeting, wearily gazing over both TK and Curtis' head at the clock on the wall.

"Hello to you too'," TK replied.

The newcomer frowned when he saw Curtis' grim figure.

" What's up with him?" Daisuke scratched his head until he noticed the remains of the plasma screen. " Don't bother…I don't think I want to know."

" Good, I wasn't intending to explain," TK grunted, tossing him another spare garbage bag. " Help clean up, Dai".

" My condolences to your plasma screen," Daisuke bowed at Curtis' grim figure.

After the trio made the place spotless ( Curtis was a neat freak, after all), TK ordered some pizza over Curtis' home phone. While he was ordering, his cell phone began to ring. TK gestured Daisuke to take it. The Brunette headed mascot caught on, gingerly taking the phone from TK's jacket pocket and answering the call.

" Hello? Oh, hey Yamato! Yeah, it's Daisuke."

"Why? Ah…it's cause TK can't answer the phone at the moment – he's ordering pizza. I'll just take your message for him."

By now, TK had already completed ordering the pizza and was joining Curtis in eavesdropping on the conversation between Daisuke and his older brother.

" Tickets to your concert? Yeah, order another ticket! I'm in! I'm sure TK's in as well! Okay…bye! Catch you next week…can't wait for your gig."

With that, he hung up the phone.

" I just got us free tickets to see the Teenage Wolves _live_ in concert!" he announced proudly.

" More like I did," TK pointed out. "It's my brother, after all."

" Party pooper."

" The party's finished already, Dai," TK murmured a comeback.

" Yeah," Curtis barred his teeth, " And why didn't you include another ticket for me?"

" Err…I was to excited…so I really didn't think at that moment….I'm sorry, Curts! C'mon guys…quit picking on me!"

They all chortled. Though they were all absolutely drained and bummed out from cleaning the joint, they still could afford to laugh. Even Curtis joined in, forgetting about his 'blessed' cinema plasma screen.

" When do we get the pizza, Takaishi?"

TK informed, " In five mins."

Before they knew it they had all piled into TK's convertible and headed towards _Dominos. _The triad stepped into the rather empty take-away store, their starvation willing them on. The only customers there was a small adolescent group of girls. The clique of teenagers were hidden behind a magazine. One of the girls stared over at them, her eyes bulging when he saw both Curtis and TK standing there. The Captain & Vice Captain...

Daisuke shuffled his pockets, a sneer forming on his face. Soon enough, the girls had burst out in uncontrollable giggles as they gazed at their magazine then towards them. It took seconds for Curtis to realize what they were chattering about.

" Takaishi, isn't that your face on the cover?"

A scowl played on his face as he stared at the cover, rather rebuked as his eyesight tore from his smiling face on the magazine cover. " Damn, I hate the Paraparzzi."

" But isn't that the magazine from that girl that interviewed you yesterday?" Daisuke queried.

In an instant, his eyes were drawn back at it. Kari must have had finished writing up the article…

TK glanced at the title reading, " Takeru Takaishi – A Devil on Court."

His friends were bawling up in laughter. It was clear that they had read the title as well. Half of TK wanted to partake with their fits of laughter, but he decided not to. Pulling both his friends along, he walked up to the group of girls.

Mystified, the girls stared up at the three fully-grown men looming over.

" Do you mind if I buy that magazine off you?" TK asked sincerely, scratching the back of his head. He had never known that he would ever find himself in such position of actually purchasing a 'girly' magazine to read about himself.

" So it's true," one of the girls chirped out, twirling her long locks of cinnamon shaded hair. " You're a really nice innocent guy in person, but when you're on the court you turn into a _savage beast_."

" Savage beast?" TK blinked.

He was worried now…

_What exactly had Kari written about him?_

Both Dai and Curtis were holding on their sides from peeling off into more laughter. He cleared his throat, " So…do you mind if I buy it from you?"

" Sure. You can have it for free," the owner of the magazine shrugged. " Seeing both Curtis and you in person is good enough than article…but you can have the magazine, only if you sign all of us a signature each."

Takeru agreed to the deal as both he and Curtis signed about seven napkins, while Daisuke added his – arrogantly saying that he was the mascot and was the one that kept the team going on. TK emitted, galvanizing in curiousness as he walked to the opposite side of the Domino store with Daisuke and Curtis trailing behind him. His eyes turned to the main article. He read it.

**Takeru Takaishi – The Devil on Court**

By Hikari Kamiya

_Takeru Takaishi, the talented skillful Captain of the OSG Phoenix Men's Basketball Team, is a well known twenty one year old that many of us, girls, have centered in our hearts. He's a good-looking handsome man that has the typical blue eyes and blond hair thing going on._

Takeru sniggered. Kari just 'had' to add that detail. He then shuddered when he thought of how many young female girls were currently reading or had read the article.

_When he's not on court he enjoys having a great time bye either partying, chilling out with his friends, indulging in a novel and having a good café latte here and there. During his interview he portrayed a down to earth nice innocent guy, deems on hopes and dreams who expresses a positive attitude and is willing to take many challenges… But was this used as something to be deceived by? There is a major flaw to his innocence._

_On court he is referred to as 'The Star Player,' but it seems he has also gained the new title of – the Devil on Court._

_Only yesterday, when Takeru Takaishi's team versed the Hitachi Sunrockers, Takeru finally lashed out his true colours – completely eluding his angelic identity, firing off into a savage beast._

" _I am a different person on court. The heat of the game gets to me, and I crave for the attention and the challenge," Takeru Takaishi admits, during the one-on-one interview with Sweetheart Magazine._

_And it's true. When he played the game, his fiery cold blue eyes would dangerously dart to where the basketball was at. During the basketball game he achieved a foul for intentionally and viciously shoving Yamada to the ground just to intimidate his rival on the court. One of the reasons that may have triggered Takaishi to react may be because he is stressed out, considering he is constantly under pressure by many people._

_Perhaps this pressure is what Takaishi needs. This new angry bad boy Takaishi would do him good, making him more attractive, enticing and s.e.x.y! And what about it, girls? He's single…_

TK dropped the magazine. Daisuke and Curtis gave him concerned glances.

It was clear that he had now lost his appetite…

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**review please ;D **

**Thanks to: **_JyouraKoumi, kingdom219, Calmer of the Storm (thanks for picking up the mistakes!), Malcolm Yuy, Kisa is dreaming, Ichigo Moble, Kaydreams, Wishinstahhz (addicted to water? Ew. Lol. I hate water…it's so tasteless…and good for you. LOL. Ahha.. I'm addicted to chocolate uh-oh), Squit Ayumin (I still need to finish reading Hating you! argh! I promise I'll get around to it), take the blame & PrincessSakuraTenshi12 ( thanks for reviewing all chapters in one go!)_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	5. Chapter Five: Prove It

Written: 14.o1.o6

Edited: 28.o1.o6

**(a/n) I've just finished writing the Ninth Chapter to Part II of DYSTOM (can't believe that story is almost done! One more chapter and the whole fanfic is over. Sigh…I'll probably put the chapter up after I get the chapter to this story done). Thanks to you all who have reviewed and read last chapter, you're all keeping motivated even when I'm supposed to be doing my summer holidays homework! Hah. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D Kapoow! **

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Five: Prove It**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**In her own** office she languidly sat back on her chair, somehow she still carried her usual straightened posture. She flicked through the pages of the latest magazine, feeling glad that she had finished her assignment successfully.

She was supposed to of had it done right after the interview with Mr. Takaishi at the café, but she had left early and needed more information on her subject. Then again, perhaps it was simply her own excuse to go watch him again and his performance at the basketball game – live in action.

As she flicked through the new edition of _Sweetheart _magazine, then the page stopped flicking…landing to the main article – _her_ article.

Truthfully, it has been her first time to write an article since her position in the Sweetheart Company was to required to only capture images relevant for the articles the journalists would write about. Overall, she was quite satisfied with the outcome of it. It was fun to write about, especially from a teenager's perspective. Her manager – Yolei Inoe – was also quite pleased with the outcome. Though it was strange for Hikari to write her first article about ex-best friend, she did it for the cash…

She was probably going to go out later that week and burn it off at the shopping centre. The thought made her smirk. But now that her article had been completed..she had _nothing_ to do.

The past few days had been entertaining being with TK. But now…she was most likely not going to see him ever again. Not that she had intended to anyway, the article should have scared him off by now. And that was what she wanted. She pictured him getting all angry. Now that was hilarious..

But in a way, he deserved it.

Hikari _knew_ that he deserved it…but she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Yes. A 'little' bit – not that she had regretted it totally.

A few seconds later, a huffed woman ran into Hikari's office. The woman had long jet-black hair and her eyes were dangerously focused on her. Hikari cringed, knowing that she was about to give her a lecture in her whining voice. It was Crystal Mason – the journalist in Sweetheart Magazine.

" Hikari Kamiya…that…why in the world did you write such a feisty article? You know? We could get sewed!"

" Crystal…"

" KARI!" she bellowed in pure irritation. " If only I had gotten that article! I think Yolei was over her head when she assigned you to write on Mr. Takaishi! You haven't even had experience…she probably chose you because you're her best friend!"

" Relax Crystal. Stop getting all stressed over it. It's nothing!" Kari loved the journalist and all, but when she was in a stressed mood she could get out of hand. Though, Kari she was kind of hurt that Crystal didn't like what she had written and accused that she only wrote the article because Yolei was the manager to the company. " I knew you wouldn't like it…"

" Kari, I loved it."

" What? Come again?" Kari gaped. " Have you lost your mind?"

" Well…it was written with pure originality. You should try being a journalist! I never knew you had it in you, Ms. Kamiya. How you write it…it's so _real_. You must be a real fanatic of Takeru Takaishi to come up with such a masterpiece! Why else would Yolei assign you?"

_A fanatic of TK. Takaishi? Trust me…you wouldn't want to know…_

" No, I'm not a fan. I actually hate the guy," Kari sighed, " He's just-"

The phone rang.

She reached out for it, clasping it on her shoulder as her eyes still scanned through the article.

" Hikari Kamiya speaking. How may I help you?"

" Kari!"

" Yolei?"

" Mr…er…Mr. Takaishi…I sent Mr. Takaishi up. He wants to see you. I was about to lead him to your office, but I'm busy filing some -"

" TK's coming up?"

" Yeah."

Kari sighed. " Okay, thanks for telling me Lei."

The phone hung up. She almost had forgotten Crystal was still in the room.

" TK…" Crystal uttered – she had always been a nosey journalist. " He isn't…he wouldn't be…Takeru Takaishi now? Oh my god! Takeru Takaishi is in the building to see you!"

" He's probably going to register a complaint and claw my eyes out," Kari stated. " Crystal…would you mind if-"

" Fine, I'll leave! Don't have to be all polite," she exclaimed, heading out the door. " Good luck!"

The brunette headed female closed her eyes, she was getting a migraine. She was in no current mood to face the incensed TK. She recalled back in high school whenever he was forcefully pushed to his limits … yes..indeed, he could be the _savage beast_. She sniggered at the latter. She had to get points for that.

She took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate, gazing up at the clock on the wall – counting down…

3

2

**1**

" HIKARI!"

TK only screamed her full name when he was extremely pissed off. And today was an exception. She inwardly groaned. That was her second time that day getting an utmost loud wake up call. First it was Crystal and now it was TK..

Her eyes faltered from the clock to face his distorted face of anger. She shuddered. No, she wasn't in the mood to face him…not in his current state.

" Good afternoon Takeru. How'd you get the address?"

He skipped the formalities and snatched the magazine from her hands. His hands were shaking as he pointed at the weekly magazine, purposely the article. " What **were** you thinking?"

" I see you didn't like the article," Kari said nonchalantly. This only boosted his vexation even more.

" What the HELL, Kari?"

Ah…at least he had resorted back to calling her by her nickname. He was somewhat calming down, she supposedly thought.

" You shouldn't use profane language, take a seat, TK."

He looked furious. His tousled blond hair lunged at all directions and his blue eyes were bright with anger. As for his clothing…Kari had noticed he was still clad in the basketball uniform he had been wearing the night before. He hadn't changed. She wasn't surprised though…her brother could survive weeks with wearing the same socks.

He took a seat, directly in front of her.

If she was younger, she would have been scared out of her wits having to be in the same room as an insane person about to explode. But Kari knew better. Around completely choleric and distraught people, she knew how to handle them – especially people she knew…or _had_ known.

" Hot chocolate?" Kari offered her mug to him.

" No thanks."

At least, now, he was unflustered.

" Why did you write it like that?"

" Like what."

" Kari, you know what I mean. Were you planning to make the whole girl population trail after me? You were practically selling the whole world to me. I'm glad you didn't include my family in it…but I never thought you'd write something _this _moronic!"

" Perhaps," Kari said honestly, pointing finger ringing circles of the pale green mug.

" _Perhaps?_ Is that all you can say?" he spat lividly. " What the hell happened to you over the years? Did you go on crack, or what?"

" I don't think I want to answer that...especially when you weren't there to witness me to 'so called' fall off the edge of sanity."

" Stop being sarcastic."

" I would, TK, if you stopped acting like a _bitch_," Kari glared daggers at him.

" Me? Being a bitch? Now…you don't see one of your best friend's writing and backstabbing you behind your back. To the world, nevertheless!"

" And who said you were ever my best friend?" Kari said quietly. Like TK, her hands were shaking uncontrollably too. She was holding onto her rational ability. But she didn't know how long she could hold on for…

" What are you talking about?" TK blurted out. " I don't know what the hell's gotten with you. From the looks of things, it appears you've claimed the savage beast title more than I have."

" I don't know what the hell's gotten with you too! You turned out all conceited! Just because you've become all famous you go strutting around like you're all that! You **were** my best friend, TK! And you…you don't know anything about me!"

" So it's all my fault now? Stop diverting it to me! I know you're blaming me something that I did…but I'm talking about the present. Stop holding the grudge and listen to me."

It was her time to relax. " I'm all ears."

" What was the deal with you writing all that toss about me? All the…Mr. Takaishi is invincible and he's single crap?" he queried curiously. " I swear…there have been girls chasing me for the past few hours!"

" Then get used to it!" Kari snapped. " Get sunglasses, get a disguise for all I care…"

" So you care?"

" I care for the part of you that is still human," she said. She then added, " Plus, I wanted the magazine to sell."

" I'm not stupid, Kari."

" I never said you were. I never even stated it in the article, if you want written evidence."

" The article praised me too much. You, out of all people, should know that I'm not perfect," he sighed, hoisting him up from slouching.

" How would I know?" her gaze flashed at him. " I don't even know you anymore.."

He avoided her comment. " The article. I've known you long enough to know that you weren't only writing the article to make it become the best seller of the week. You wrote all those petty words intentionally. It was clear you were mocking me. You were having a go at me, and you know it!"

" I wasn't…I was merely exhibiting the truth," she growled. " How would I know how you are? I don't know you anymore! I'm seeing what everyone else sees! The much loved captain star player of the OSG Phoenix! From what I see, you're just some phony selfish idiot that only cares for himself!"

" I am not a phony," TK grumbled.

" Then _prove_ it."

" Fine. I will."

" Then prove it!"

" Then it's settled," a smile wry smile appeared on TK's lips. Kari could tell that an idea was forming in his mind at that very moment. " I'll go on a little outing with you…"

" A date, you mean?" Kari said, eyebrow arching.

" However you want to put it. I'll prove it, that I'm a gentleman and am not the _bitch_ that you claim I am."

The woman folded her arms together as she leaned back on her chair, studying the vassal.

" Depends if I'm not busy, since I could be booked out on the day you chose."

She was still going to be stubborn to the end.

He nodded. " I don't care. You're coming along. I'll pick you up next Saturday."

She watched him get off his seat and depart to the door. _As arrogant as ever…_

He stopped, abruptly turning around.

" I left something on the desk," without another word, he left.

Hikari blinked. She hadn't noticed the wrapped gift ever since TK had bombarded into her office in his frightening tantrum mode. Her fingers carefully unraveled the wrapping paper and frowned when she saw a box of chocolates. She opened it, slipping one of the delicious hazelnut flavoured ones into her mouth, savouring the sweet as her eyes read the card…

Kari,

Just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! It's not the best present, I know, but I didn't have much time. Hope you like it. Hell, I already know you will considering you're a chocoholic!

Lots of love, TK

Ps. I don't even know why you're still working on your twenty-first birthday! Don't overwork. ;)

Kari's jaw opened wide. She had forgotten it was her own birthday! Her eyes reread the small card. The writing was scribbled, he had obviously been in a rush. Kari snickered to herself - probably in the rush to escape from the teenage fangirls chasing after him. There was a grocery store a corner from her work place, and she could picture it as a dangerous store to be in for any celebrity.

_Maybe he hadn't changed after all…_

No, she wasn't going to lose her guard. He had hurt her before, and she certainly wasn't going to allow it to happen_ ever again_.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Haha! The 'Birthday' thing was taken from my story – LimitZ…I just thought this chapter needed to have a soft touch after all the drama that had been happening throughout it. I was about to make Crystal a bitch…but I changed my mind. ALSO I am quite aware of the MANY mistakes throughout the story. I'll fix them all up when I 'finish' this story. ( haha. Still got a long way to go). **

**Take care**

**F l i p s t a h h z**

**Thanks for reviewing:** **cherry** (_lol. it's okay to ask if i'm into basketball. err...i'm not a true fanatic..just think it's fun to play with friends once in a while. i couldn't really avoid not putting a basketball scene/s in this fanfic because it's on of TK's old hobbies and I thought it would be good to see what happened to him if he kept playing it..thanks for the interesting review!_), **Wishinstahhz** (_you don't have the internet oO_), **Kuroi Black Nightingale** ( _yeah. i might change the drama to general because this story won't be full drama/angst like DYSTOM. haha_), **Calmer of the Storm **& **take the blame** (_hope you liked how this chp turned out!),_ **JyouraKoumi, Kaydreams, Moppy, kingdom219** (_yes, he is in trouble..haha_), **PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Rock-Angewomon** ( _hmm...her feelings getting in the way? hmm..sort of..but it's more her cynical side_) & **Kisa is dreaming**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	6. Chapter Six: Daisuke's Warning

Written: 22.o1.o6

Last Edited: 28.o1.o6

**(a/n) I got a week left until school starts. So I decided that I'd update all three of my fanfics this week, starting with this one. Then I shall proceed to the tenth chapters to LimitZ II (1/2 written) and THEN accomplish it all with updating the 'Epilogue' to DYSTOM, which has finally come to its end. After these updates, I'm not sure if I'll update as frequently as I have been doing these couple of months because I am studying my LAST year of high school. So please be patient. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Note:** if you want me to email you when updates to this story are up, just send me a msg, email or tell me by review. Thanks!

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Six: Daisuke's Warning**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Members of the **_Sweetheart_ _Magazine_ sat encircled in the long curved table. Hikari twirled the pen between her fingers; it was becoming a habitual mannerism now. Crystal – the journalist - sat on her left, while her best friend/manager of her section – Yolei Inoe – accompanied her to her right. There were other people seated there, but Hikari wasn't as close to them in comparison with Crystal and Yolei.

The squad consisted of the editors, two other members from the Gossip crew and three associates from the Fashion industry. But the whole meeting was called because the owner of the whole magazine would be there. The Melanie Lanark. It was Hikari's first time, as many others, to meet the woman in person; she was excited to be in the woman's presence.

" She's late," muttered Yolei.

" _No_, we're early," Crystal corrected as her eyes dashed onto the clock. " She's got one more minute to account for until we can say she is officially late."

Hikari straightened her back against the seat, tediously. She unclipped the digital camera from around her neck and ushered her two friends to go closer to each other.

" You and your damn photos," Yolei rolled her eyes, but a startling grin was plastered on her face. " Not that I mind being the model."

After a few satisfied snapshots, a woman came bursting in.

" She's late by a second," Crystal whispered. Crystal was always punctual, especially when it came to timing. Hikari couldn't help but laugh aloud. Luckily the eruption of laughter didn't draw attention to her, everyone was now focused on the new woman who had entered the room.

All the members stood up, greeting Melanie Lanark – _the_ creator of their company.

" No need for formalities, please be seated all of you."

The woman began to chatter on about the progression of the magazine. Hikari couldn't help but note that Ms. Lanark was a drop dead gorgeous individual. Her posture was perfect, even from the way she held the cup of coffee with poise. Even though she was talking about the dreary stuff, she managed to capture everyone's attention through her body actions. Her eyes were a light gray and her hair was long and blond. Success was written all over her. Not that Hikari despised her. No, the woman sitting there displayed a nice personality and casual attitude.Karu decided to listen to what else Ms. Lanark had to say.

" This week we've managed to become the highest bought magazine in Japan! Well done! I didn't just come here to give you notes on the progression of the magazine…I just wanted to personally congratulate you in such a fulfillment all of you have offered this magazine!"

The people within the room clapped.

" But I see that the main article was the one that attracted the teenage audience the most. Which one of you is Hikari Kamiya?"

The brunette's eyes widened. She felt like a little child in kindergarten as she raised her arm up. " I am."

" Your article on Takeru Takaishi was spectacular! I don't know how you managed to pull it off since the captain to the OSG Phoenix hardly communicates with the media," Ms. Lanark said, smiling. " But it seems all journalist has their special ways…"

" I'm not a journalist - I'm a photographer," Kari stated. " It was just a one off thing. I never expected the article to become that big, especially when it was really bias and written immaturely."

" We are all critics to our own work," Ms. Lanark nodded. " But is there a chance that you can write another article on Mr. Takaishi?"

" No, that's more in Crystal's department," Kari said. It wasn't fair of her to take Crystal's job two weeks in a row. " It was more her work on the previous article, right Crys?"

"Yes," Her friend had caught on, " Yes. Ms. Kamiya helped me out a huge lot as well as taking the amazing photographs."

" You're overdoing it," Hikari whispered.

" I'm telling the truth," Crystal encountered with a wink.

Yolei took over for them, " So, Ms. Lanark, what do you have on mind?"

" I was thinking if Kari captures a good team picture of the whole OSG Phoenix Team so we can put it as a poster in our upcoming edition," she explained, eyes directing back to Kari. " You wouldn't mind being assigned that, right? You've already gotten this far in interviewing the captain, it shouldn't be hard to get the whole team for one picture."

She couldn't help but agree. In the industry, you had to always be on the ball of your feet – just like basketball. She was going to take this opportunity, the challenge.

" Sure."

" That's great to hear! Now we'll definitely nail _Sparkle Magazine_, for sure!" Ms. Lanark said proudly. Sparkle Magazine had always been a great competitor against them. Also, just like basketball, Magazine Companies did have competition…

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

She snuck through the tight security. Well, she didn't _exactly_ sneak into the OSG Phoenix Team's Training Court…she had to only show a form of identification. Luckily, she had thought the procedure through before recklessly entering the Phoenix's territory. The guards asked her for ID, so she simply told them that she was a friend of Takeru's, displaying about two pictures of him and her when they were younger. Fortunately, they let her in. So she wasn't really sneaking in after all…

She was just 'being' sneaky because Takeru and the rest of the team knew that she wasn't supposed to be there. She knew she had sort of left a bad image after disturbing Takeru's concentration with the light flashes from her camera from the previous game the OSG Phoenix's had took part of. She quietly stood behind the bleachers, hoping she wouldn't get noticed.

She was doubling back, wishing she had called Takeru beforehand…but she didn't have his number in her cell phone address book. She could have rang up Tai, then Matt but it was too much of a hassle. Plus, Matt was most likely busy with the band and their gig tours. She mentally wanted to slap herself.

What was she getting herself into?

She would see Takeru in only a couple of days, she could have discussed about the photo shoot then. Yet, she had hurriedly packed up her camera and rushed to the basketball location. Why did she have this sense of urgency to meet up with him again? Was she really _ that_ eager to be in the star player's existance again? She scowled at herself. She was making herself appear so petty and desperate for her job.

She quietly eyed the basketball players trained. She could barely see what was going on. She managed to hear someone shout a time out. Hikari plucked her courage. She walked out from her hiding place and ventured towards the court. Half of the players were still playing, even though it was 'time out.' They were really dedicated basketball players, she noted.

She couldn't see Takeru anywhere.

However, she did manage to see both Curtis and Daisuke sitting on the nearest corner of the court. She walked up to them. When they stared at her, their expressions were the complete opposite to one another. Daisuke was glaring at her while Curtis cracked her an affable smile. " Afternoon, Hikari!"

" It's Kari," she corrected. " Good Afternoon to you too, Curtis. Daisuke."

" Davis," he corrected also.

" You can call him whatever. He doesn't really care, he's just been really moody lately," Curtis explained. " He's just pissed off cause TK took his ticket off him and reserved it for you."

" Am not!" he protested, folding his arms together sulking.

" Ticket … _what _ticket?"

" Oh," Curtis laughed, clicking the pieces together. " Don't worry about it, you'll know what I'm speaking about, eventually."

" Where is TK, anyway?" Kari said curiously. It was best to get the photo shoot over and done with.

" No, the question is why are _you_ here? Don't you think you destroyed his life enough? He's just got a soft side towards you because you're an old friend," Daisuke said, eyes glaring at her. " I reckon you're just using him."

" Pardon? I wasn't -"

" I can see what you're doing to TK. You're just using him to your advantage. He has never let anyone interview him, yet…_you_. I don't know who you are or who you were in his life, but stop darn flirting with him. I know you're up to something. Don't play with one of my best bud's feelings."

Curtis coughed, " Stop being an idiot, Dai. Be respectful to this young woman."

She was speechless. All of his words were hitting home, but she wasn't going to let them drag her down. She had been in the business for too long to be crushed by the usual criticism.

" I _wasn't _-"

Curtis decided it was best to break in from the quarrel arising, " So Kari, you're article on TK was very…peculiar indeed."

" What? Didn't you like it?" she smirked.

" No, I actually loved it," he remarked, holding both his thumbs up. " It was hysterical. You should have seen his face when he read it!"

" I should have caught it on camera," she said. Even though she was having a casual conversation with Curtis, she could still feel Daisuke leering angrilly at her.

" Yeah, would have made a good cover for Sweetheart. I can picture all the little girl teenagers going wild for the expression on his face. You seriously should have been there!"

She shook her head. " Nuh…I've already got enough funny pictures of him in my old photo album, at home."

" I trust you've still got the picture of me when I peed my pants on Tai's tenth birthday party?" a new voice slid into the conversation.

" I- I."

Takeru Takaishi turned from the three, blowing on his whistle. " Guys, it's time out! Get some decent rest, you've been at it for hours straight! Fatigue isn't good!"

The remaining team members on the court stopped to either take breathers, wipe the sweat accumulating on their faces or to vastly dry up their water bottles.

" Dai and I are going to the taps to drink water," Curtis informed, pulling Daisuke up from the ground as they both strolled to the other side of the court.

" Why are you here?" he said straightforwardly. " Some of my teammates aren't too pleased about you being here. Women aren't supposed to be at these practices. I banned their girlfriends from coming because my guys get distracted easily."

" Yada yada yada. I get it. Your team strives for excellence and are self centered pricks."

" Same could go for you," he stretched. She was holding her hand back from wanting to slap him.

Patience, she thought.

" I'm not your girlfriend."

" Well you're a girl that is my friend."

" You're not my friend."

" We're not going to have a pointless conversation after the one we had two days ago. Why are you here?" he sighed. " If you want to reject the date in front of the whole basketball team, so do it. I'm too tired and not in the mood for beating around the bush."

" Good, neither am I."

" Spill it."

" I need to take a photo of your whole basketball team."

He shrugged. " Done."

" Just like that?"

" Just like that," he restated.

" I don't get you," she said.

Suddenly a ball dashed at her direction. Kari yelped. She hurtled away from it, but unfortunately her bag was a second off, the basketball slamming onto her bag.

" How can you be scared of a ball?"

TK had caught the ball and was spinning it on one of his fingers.

She avoided him, and searched within her bag - seeing what she didn't want to see. " I wasn't scared. I was just scared for the possession in my bag that is now broken."

" What?"

" My camera!"

" I'll get you a new one, on behalf of my team."

" Don't worry," she said, clutching her other digital camera that she had tucked in her Jean's pocket. " A photographer never comes unprepared."

He gave a stiff nod, as he started to snicker. His blue eyes blazed over her.

" _What_?"

" You had me worried there, Kari," he sly smirk appearing on his face. " I assumed that you were canceling our little date."

" And why would you think that?" she raised an eyebrow. " I don't back out of promise. You said you'd prove it. I want to be there to laugh at your face when you don't."

" Ouch, that hurts," he said holding his chest. Before she could reply, Takeru had blown into the whistle again. " Guys, I want all of you to line in rows of fours on the bleachers – we're taking a group photo by the lovely Hikari Kamiya."

She uttered from the corner of her mouth so the taller man could hear, " Stop trying to score yourself as a gentleman, it doesn't work out that way-"

" She's the journalist or photographer that destroyed my life!"

The guys chuckled. It was obvious the whole team had heard of Sweetheart Magazine's latest issue.

" That's more like it. The conceited bastard," she declared.

He pouted. " I'm not that mean."

She pushed him. " Get into the photo, Captain."

Soon they were all aligned perfectly, the taller men stood at the back while the shorter men were situated in the front. Though, from Kari's perspective, they were all tall considering they all towered over her height.

She could hear them chattering. Some of the guys were looking at her disapprovingly. More criticism. Hell, she could deal with it. They were most likely unhappy with how she was interrupting their practice and how their captain had a soft spot for her. She hurriedly took the snapshots. She was used to working under pressure. And she would deal with it.

Back in the days, she was worse off. She had to wait by celebrities' houses for hours late in the evening just to take the right photo of them or to have wild goose chases, following them via car as they would try and knock her off their trail.

" Done!" she said, waving. She smiled a fake smile. The whole business was fake. If the business was fake, so would she. " Just wanted to thank you guys for participating! I'm real sorry if I interrupted the practice."

" It's fine," TK yelled for the whole team, as she was heading towards the exit. He called. " I'll see you in two days! You'd better be punctual and not take too long getting ready!"

She nodded. " Bye."

She then departed away from the basketball courts. She could scarcely hear the team cheering on their captain bellowing… " TK's scored his own girl! About time, man! What ? What? Go Captain Jocks! He reins supreme! CAPTAIN JOCKS! CAPTAIN JOCKS!"

" Shut up!" she could distinctly hear TK yell at his team. " One hundred pushups, NOW!"

_Captain Jocks?_

Hikari knew that she was going to question him about that new title. Perhaps, if she were to write another article, she may include the team's pet name in it – just for a laugh.

Yet..what Daisuke had blurted out to her was holding her down. _ Was she really playing with TK's feelings?_

Ha. She didn't care. There was no way in hell TK would have feelings on her. And Hikari? Being a flirt? She was never a flirt. Then why did she act strange and different around him…after what he had done?

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Didn't really like this chapter. Somewhat, uneventful as my previous ones…this was sort of a 'filler.' As mentioned earlier, I'm not sure when I'm going to update the next chapter. (read the author note at the top of the chapter, considering that). Thanks for reading so far! You know I heart you ;D**

**Heart flipstahhz**

**NOTE: My Sorato Poll has about a week and a half left. Both options are currently tie, so I really need you're help to vote on - **www . flipstahhz . cjb . net **. (even if you aren't a Sorato fan, please vote!). So all of you guys who haven't voted. Please vote ;D I'm desperate to know which option you prefer.**

Thanks to: **Wishinstahhz**, **Calmer of the Storm** (_Glad that you picked up the similar personalities with Hikari and Takeru. Don't worry bout reviewing late, I'm just glad that you're reading this story ;D_), **JyouraKoumi**, **Malcolm Yuy** (_Thanks for reading both two chapters! Yeah, the 'memory' will be recounted later on...but I don't really think it's a memory. Haha. You'll understand when this fic digs deeper into the plot_), **take the blame (**_TK's my bitch. LOL jk_), **Kisa is dreaming**, **Moppy **(_a disastrous date? Haha. I guess that's for next chapter, sorry you didn't get to find out in this one. This chapter was sort of a filler)_, **PrincessSakuraTenshi12** (_he'll prove that he's a gentleman in the next chp_), **Kuroi Black Nightingale** & **Kaydreams**

To my new reviewers: **Major Misprint** (_thanks for noting the errors_), **A Different Life**, **loki lee** & **rainingOnyourParade**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	7. Chapter Seven: Ex Bestfriend

Written: 22.o2.o6

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Seven: Ex-Bestfriend**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Youch, he was** late. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel of his motorcycle. His foot slammed on the accelerator as the traffic light glared green, waves of air gushing onto his body. He gulped. He, yet again, was going to be _late…_

The repeated thought made him cringe. He wanted to the date that Saturday night perfectly just to prove to Ms. Hikari Kamiya that he hadn't changed and that he was no darn phony. Darn it. He even hated the word phony. It reminded him of ponies - he preferred horses! Now…what the _hell_ was he thinking?

He grumbled as he dangerously swerved around the curb. Having Kari abruptly back in his life, was strange… He was trapped thinking obscene thoughts. He didn't even know why he was so insecure about how the night would turn out. Back when he was younger, Hikari would always patiently wait for him…considering he was _always_ late.

Some impression he was going to make…

If only he hadn't been so confident. A couple of hours back he was already prepared for the outing with Hikari. But…he then realized that he didn't know the woman's address. It had taken him ages to get her address. Tai and Yamato hadn't picked up his urgent phone calls and he was left with one choice – he was forced to ring up _Sweetheart Magazine._ Somehow, he had managed to ring his way around in achieving Hikari's details…but it cost him with a _topless_ photo for their magazine. He shuddered. He wondered that proving to only Hikari that he was a gentleman was worth it. Hell, he didn't know. He didn't know what had possessed him to go forward with the idea in the first place!

He blamed it on his competitive nature. The motorbike rounded a few more corners and after spotting the correct house, he carefully parked it into the driveway. TK checked his diamond studded watch which read '6:27pm.' He groaned. He was meant to of picked her up at 6. After one last glance at his motorbike, he quickly ran to the doorway, hurriedly plunging his palm onto the doorbell.

He stood there curiously. A brandish of uneasiness fell over him. His throat was suddenly dry. Was he actually…_nervous?_

No way.

There was no way, in utter hell, that **the** Mr. Takeru Takaishi Ishida – Captain of the OSG Phoenix Team would be nervous…over a girl – no, woman!

He hadn't felt this way ever since high school. He felt like a hormone-surged teenager again. Females didn't have this effect on him for such a long time – especially when he was quite scared of his fans chasing him (also taking note of the few stalkers he had experienced). His stomach was twisted and it made him want to retch.

_Get a hold of yourself, idiot! All you want to do is prove to her that you're not an ass!_

Trying to get away from the quarrel in his mind, he pulled off his helmet, holding it against his side. His blond hair was tousled in almost every direction, but he didn't care. He was just well satisfied and glad that the 'scruffy' look was back in fashion. A smirk slid on his lips as the door gaped open. He headed into the lounge room. The Ishida smile always was a good excuse. Unfortunately, it wasn't good _enough_…

"YOU JERK!"

His hands waved in front of his face to evade the flying fists heading his direction.

"Calm down, Yolei!" she yelled over the bicker against TK and the woman with lilac coloured hair named Yolei. The words did little effect since her face was red in rage, and refrained from attacking Takeru.

"Umm…hey," TK greeted. He chuckled nervously thinking at what a situation he had gotten himself into. He quirked a smile, "Kari, sorry I'm late."

"Like hell you're sorry!" Yolei glowered. "You should _never_ let a girl wait on a date, you idiot! What planet are you from?"

"This isn't a real date, Lei. He's just trying to prove a point."

"And I won't believe that either!" Yolei rolled her eyes at her brunette headed friend. " You call me over to give you a make over! HA! You never tell me to do that unless it's a big formal event or some special occasion. Of course you wanted me to give you a make over today because you're going on a date! A date with Mr. Takaishi too – the legend of basketball, himself!"

" I am **not **going on a date with _him,_" Hikari pointed at the only male in the house.

TK scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, staring at the squabbling duo. He was relieved that he wasn't in this conversation battle. Hikari and her friend, called Yolei, seemed like nasty people to get into fights with…and he only had a tiny argument with them before. He flinched, imagining what would happen if both of them reached their limits…yes, WWIII had arrived. He dove back into the spat.

" … first date in a long time! You don't even date nor go out anyone, unless it's shopping or some extra earning money shift at work! Of course there has to be something going on…for you to get all ready!"

" Hold up," TK said, eyes darted from Yolei to Hikari. " Am I hearing this right…Kari hasn't been on a date with anyone? Am…am I her first date?"

"NO"

" YES!" Yolei stressed. " A best friend knows everything."

" Yeah, a best friend," TK muttered. She used to be his best friend…but even back then, in his high school years, there were times where he couldn't read Hikari at all. He stared at her, " So why haven't you dated? I thought by now, you would have found someone special."

" I think my profession holds more priority," Kari laughed bitterly. " Boys…guys… arrogant morons…however you like to put it, are simply a waste of time! Cash lasts long than guys…and I'm a shopaholic!"

" How would you know? You just said that this is your first date."

" It is! ARgh, TK! It's my first serious date in a long time! My first date was with -"

" Grant Stevens, yes I know," TK said bluntly. " But…he wasn't even classified as a date – he was just your partner to the school dance."

" _Still."_

"The both of you, shut the hell up!" Yolei yelled. " Just go on your darn date or outing…_whatever_! You're going to be late to what TK planned how to spend this spectacular night!"

He felt his body as well as Kari's being pushed out the front door by Yolei. Kari tapped him on the shoulder, his gaze shifted down. " What?"

" Pardon would be better, TK."

" What?"

She gave up and just nudged her head towards his motorbike. " Are we seriously going to ride on that?"

" Yeah, why? Don't you like it?"

" I thought you knew me…you thought of me more than _this."_

" What is it now?"

" I don't want to be mistaken for some crazed fan that won a date with you, Takeru," she said seriously. " I won't get impressed by a motorbike and have a total blast and time of my life by just riding that _thing_ to our location. You already know how bad I detest them and how try hard it is."

" Riding a motorbike is not try hard! In fact, it's cool."

" What time of logic is that?" Hikari chortled. " If you don't ride a motorbike, it means your uncool and ruin your so-called reputation? TK, you should know you're much more than that. Why not go out with girls who aren't interested in what you have…but girls who like you for being you? Stop being a darn people pleaser, like you always has been!"

" Stop mocking me," TK said quietly. He didn't understand why her words were hurting him so much, yet touching him at the same time.

" I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth," Hikari said seriously. Just like his old best friend, she knew him in and out. He wasn't going to deny that he was a people pleaser…always doing things to make everyone happy…not for his own sake. Even now…he was trying to show off to Hikari that he was still the same.

_But was he? _

Randomly, an awkward squeal invaded their debate. " Oh my…that is **so** cute!"

" Yolei," Hikari grumbled.

" I was thinking…since I'm staying at your house, Kari," Yolei said, devising a plan in her mind thoughtfully. " That you guys can use my car since you dislike motorbikes so much."

" I do," TK muttered.

" Think of your date's safety first."

" SHE'S NOT MY DATE."

" HE'S NOT MY DATE!" the spat out in unison.

" Ah…I see that fate's doing it again…there's no other reason why you screamed the same lines at the same time -."

" _Yolei!_"

" Fine, fine!" Yolei sniggered, dangling her keys, she had been playing around with them the whole time. " Be home before curfew, kids!"

TK snatched the keys from her, dragging Kari along with him as they both hurriedly jumped into Yolei's car.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

He had seen her looking around doubtfully as they neared the location. Flocks of people lined up to get into the stadium. Her fingers gripped around her charcoal coat. At least he knew that she was feeling as awkward as he was.

How were you supposed to react after not talking to your ex-bestfriend for such a long time?

_Ex-bestfriend?_ TK chuckled. It sounded as if he were calling Hikari his ex-girlfriend.

Yet…if they had been going out many years ago, the atmosphere would be so lively…in comparison with the current position – dead still and silent. Hikari Kamiya had to be the most peculiar person he had ever met…

" Where are we?"

_Ahh…it was about time she had asked…_

He parked Yolei's vehicle in the parking lot, but didn't open the door.

" TK, where are we?" she repeated, voice strengthening as she stared at him.

" We're going to go to Yamato's concert!" TK couldn't help but give it all away. She was bound to click the pieces as soon as they entered the stadium with the Teenage Wolves posters draped everywhere. " C'mon Kari, you didn't expect us to go to a candlelit dinner….hey?"

" Yeah, of course not," she laughed uncertainly, a wave of pink painted onto her cheeks. " It's just….you could of told me!"

" It's my fault now?"

" No," she continued to laugh. " But eh…I don't know if I want to go now….I could have prepared for -"

" Don't back out, Ms. Kamiya. You can't put up that lame excuse that you haven't prepared…you got Yolei to come over to your house, for Christ's sake!"

" You don't understand," she said resentfully.

" I do, in fact, understand!" he blurted out. Damnit. He didn't understand why in the world Hikari was being so difficult. They were already half an hour late for his brother's performance!

" Then please explain."

" To cut things short, Daisuke's been pissed off at me for the couple of days because I used my other ticket on you! Now I'm starting to regret it! Can't we just go in, and just! Kari, don't give me that darn look!"

" Well…_sorry_! Gee, _Mr. Ishida_ -"

He winced. It had been a while he had been addressed as Mr. Ishida.

" You're just blindly proving my point! You're regretting about taking me out? Ha…that just proves how much of a gentleman you are. It's obvious that I won this bet. Score to me! You're too conceited and only care for your own sorry ass!"

" So…you reckon I just took you out to win a damn bet?" TK spoke angrily. " You think I actually came to this extent to get you tickets for the concert just to prove that you are right about me?"

" Yeah!" she barked. " What else would it be?"

" Well…it's you that's been blaming me about changing. Why don't you look at yourself, for once … and stop putting me to all the fault!" he said. " You know what Kari? The real reason I agreed to the bet was just to snatch a chance to spend time with you, catch up and have fun!"

" And you expect me to believe _that?_"

" The old Kari would."

The vehicle became silent once again. She looked up from the leather bag she had been choking throughout the whole conversation. Her voice whispered, " The old Kari?"

" You figure that out," TK had had enough. He threw the door open, jumping out of the car. " My brother actually took the time in giving me tickets, and I'm not going to waste it. Truthfully, I don't care if you're coming or not…"

He slammed the door shut, marching out of the of the car park and heading into the stadium. Even though it was nighttime, the summer humid air was causing him to sweat. His fingers fumbled into his jeans pocket and took out the two tickets. He glanced the counter, then glanced back at the door he had just come from.

" Sir…would you like me to take your ticket?"

" Wait," he uttered the single word.

Perhaps it was best friend instincts, he didn't know. But a few seconds later he saw her come into the building, face red and flustered from running.

" TK!" she called.

He waited for her to come back to his side.

" Your keys, you forgot your keys!" she spoke as she abruptly took his left hand and slid the keys into his hand. He stared at her neutrally. After a few years with Yamato, he had mastered to keep his cool when he was extremely irritated.

" Yolei's keys," he corrected.

" Yeah, Yolei's keys," she stared at the ground in embarrassment.

But somehow, his temper lowered down. An eyebrow arched up suspiciously, " You came running all the way here…just to give me Yolei's keys?"

" Fine," she laughed, eyes lively. " You rein supreme."

He studied her, dumbfounded. The more time he spent with her, the more of her old self appeared. " Yes, I rein supreme."

They howled in laughter in unison. It had always been their own special joke that they shared between themselves. Whenever one person lost, they'd say 'you rein supreme' as a sign of giving up…and that they lost. And god, did he love it when Kari lost. He loved being the victor and rubbing it in her face.

But not this time…

They were old mature people, or so he thought. He smiled, Kari would be joining him with the crowds of yelping and high-pitched shrieks of the Teenage Wolves Girl Fanclub. He hoped that no one noticed who he was and that his disguise was enough to hide him. Earlier in Yolei's car, he had somehow managed to disguise himself with brown contacts and a beanie to cover his blond streaks of hair, just for that night.

The two lined up to the counter, letting the person working there tear the tickets and instruct them how to get to their special seats. They slowly took their time, they were in no rush considering the concert still had an hour left.

" It's hot," Kari winged.

" Take of your coat then," TK muttered, looking at the charcoal coat he had seen her in all evening.

" I'm overdressed."

" So what? You'll stand out," TK winked. " Besides…everyone's dressed up."

" You're just wearing jeans and a shirt," Kari pointed out.

" Just take it off, and don't complain," TK rolled his eyes. He didn't know why she was making a big deal out of nothing. If she was over dressed, who would care?

" I would care!" it was bizarre, like she had read his mind. " Guys can get by with wearing anything…while us women…we always have to look good and suitable…because if we don't we'll get backstabbed and looked down upon."

" I thought you didn't care about that," TK shrugged. " Just take it off, and quit making up excuse after excuse!"

Her pinks turned redder. " I don't like it, though. Yolei made me wear it…it's too revealing- _TK!"_

The beanie headed man couldn't stand it any longer. That was the problem with women, they were too fussy!

He shook the coat off of her and rested it in his arms, laughing at her as she folded her arms crossly. His laughter died away as he saw what she was wearing. Hikari was attired in a cream sleek silk dress that fell over her knees. The front was gathered stylishly and was fashioned into a halter neck, revealing her back.

Hikari hadn't only changed personality wise…he gulped.

" You look gorgeous," he complimented the first thing he had said to his mind. On his other dates, he'd say ' you look fine'…when he truly didn't really care to look at what they were wearing. Even though she may have had been overdressed, she looked beautiful. He was sure many girls would be dripping in envy.

" I feel skanky," she said uncomfortably.

" You don't," TK assured. He opened the door, both their ears being bombarded with loud rock music as they both stepped into the stadium engulfed with crowds of people and flashy lights.

Even after the terrible quarrel they had had earlier, it was worth it to get her to go with him to the concert. Though it had just begun, he knew he was going to have a great time. A smile tugged on his lips.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**(a/n) **

**Liked this chapter? I hope so. I just put it up without editing, so there will be mistakes throughout it. I can't be bothered fixing it up at the moment because I'm extremely tired. **

**It was meant to be longer, but I decided to put the other half in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've been contaminated with homework disease. Please review ;D I shall go study for my psychology test now. (Arg) Take care dears!**

Thanks to: **A Different Life, Tierra** _(Thanks for mentioning the typo, dear! It's been a while since I've typed Yolei's name)_**, Calmer of the Storm, Major Misprint** _(You like hockey?)_**, kingdom219 **(_you want me to continue screwing with their heads? Sure, of course! Lol)_**, take the blame, Moppy** **& Kaydreams **(_I couldn't resist but give TK another nickname. Haha. Captain Jocks, indeed)_**, JyouraKoumi, rainingOnyourParade** (_I've written a couple of stories. I've deleted majority of them – so one story remains. I'm not quite happy with it…but I've got a lot of other stories up my sleeve…I just want to finish writing in fanfiction before I start on that site), _**sweet blossom89** (_yeah…been really busy lately. Haha. Sorry, it's been quite some time since my previous update),_ **white-cracker** **& Wishinstahhz** (_you go the net back? Ahah. Congrats!_)

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	8. Chapter Eight: Just Like Old Times

Written: 19.o3.o6

**(a/n) My apologies, this was more of a sorato chapter…but towards the end of this chapter, it changes. I was meant to make this chapter include a bit of sorato…but it wouldn't make sense if I just added it in as a side dish. For you non-sorato supporters reading this story, don't worry…It's not going to 'full on' continue throughout the rest of this story. ;D Hope you like this chapter and another THANKS to all of you guys that have reviewed this fanfic!**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Eight: Just Like Old Times**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**They had been **jumping like berserk teenagers as they followed on with the throbbing rock music his brother and his band performed. For TK, it felt good living his youth once again…and being with Kari made it more familiar how it was like to be an adolescent. Ever since dropping out towards the end of his high school to follow his career, he couldn't help but miss the fact that he lacked graduating with all his peers. He wasn't even sure whether chasing his dream of being a basketball player was truly worth it. Nevertheless, he was forced to understand the whole nature of the 'mature and old' world at a young age and comprehending from good to bad things. After living in this dull world for quite some time…being with Kari at the Teenage Wolves concert certainly made him feel _alive_…

The loud crashing rhythm of the instruments subsided down as the song came to its end, but the crowd's cheers overlapped the concert. Both Kari and he were lucky to be situated at an empty VIP compartment from getting stampeded from the crowds, thanks to Yamato. He stopped jumping up and down and briefly gave a side-glance at Kari. She looked quite awkward leaping up and down taking into account that she was clad in the wealthy looking silk dress and how she wasn't one of the teenagers in the throngs of females. Her sharp photographic eyes lashed at him suspiciously.

" What?" her soft voice still managed to reach him over the deafening racket.

" Nothing," he replied automatically.

She shrugged and nudged her head at the stage's direction. " Yamato's about to say something."

It was true. Takeru watched the only blond haired man in the band stare intently around the stadium with his fingers wrapped the microphone. He could just about see his brother sweating. Like basketball, he knew that Yamato being apart of the band was also a tiring occupation. Both required them to work under pressure and also maintain holding a steady image towards their well-known status. His older sibling's voice started to speak up, voice flooding the stadium.

" Well, I just wanted to give my thanks to all of you guys that could be bothered to come out tonight!"

" I LOVE YOU MATT!" someone screamed from the crowd with other girls following her lead as well.

TK wasn't sure how Yamato was able to control all his girl fanatics. TK had his own share of them, but a lead singer to a famous band would always have squealing girls.

Yamato's bright chuckle evaporated into the air, " I love you all too!"

TK could see his brother's grin disperse into a wavering frown. " I've been wanting to tell all of you, my fans, for a long time now…that I've got bad news. I thought it would have been better of announcing it live to you all instead of you reading it off a newspaper or magazine…but I haven't realized it would be _this _tough."

" As my band and I grow older and older, the more we tire and become unfit. Sure, we could do hundreds of gigs back when we were younger…but times have changed. Akira's going to be a father in a couple of months with his wife, Takashi is going abroad solo and Yutaka has been offered a confident place in Japan's Orchestra. By now, I'm guessing you all of you already know what I'm about to say…"

" NOO!" another random person yelled from the crowd.

TK couldn't help but feel surprised himself. He was like apart of the crowd…he didn't even know that this may be his brother's last concert ever…

Yutaka got off his keyboard and spoke into another microphone, " And Yamato has something else he would like to say…his own personal reason why he is quitting the band."

" Yeah," Yamato scratched his head worriedly. " Sora Takenouchi, could you please make it to the stage?"

" Oh my god…he's not going to do what I think he's going to do?" Kari yelped, eyes widening in astonishment and bewilderment. " How romantic! They've been going out for years…and now -"

" _And now_," TK repeated, beaming as he quietly supported his brother from far away, observing a auburn headed woman staggering onto the stage.

The crowd leered at the stage curiously.

" Sora, will you marry me?"

The audience roared in excitement as Sora nodded, shocked as Yamato diligently put on an engagement ring onto her finger. Then they kissed. TK chuckled, staring at Kari who was laughing as well and had begun sniffing away tears.

" Kari, stop crying," TK smirked. " Imagine when someone proposes to you! You'll be a weeping mess!"

" Thanks for being so sensitive," she dripped with sarcasm. Again, she stuck out her tongue like a little child.

After a few minutes, Sora was to be seen shakily walking off the stage to join the crowd.

" Thanks guys, for bearing with me. I just had to do it," Yamato's familiar voice broke onto the microphone yet again. " This is the last song that us – The Teenage Wolves – will play together. It happens to be our first song that we recorded. This is dedicated to Sora, our families, our close friend and most of all…**YOU**! Here it goes!"

_You got a boy _

_You got a girl _

_Sitting underneath a tree_

_They sit there everyday _

_But even though you may think _

_This is the way that things should be _

_It may not always be that way _

_You can't take nothing for granted _

_You got to live life today …_

Takeru joyously watched Kari bounce around. Her smile was bright, even in the dark. He joined in as they both chortled and sang along with the old lyrics that they both had heard his brother play back when they were younger in his garage…

_I turn around I can see what's behind me _

_I turn back around I can see what's ahead _

_And if you don't believe I've been here all along _

_Just turn around _

_Just turn around_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

It was like he was unsure when she'd suddenly disappear out of his life again. It was is she was too fragile to be left alone when he already was convinced that she could look after herself. All night he'd constantly sneak glances at Kari. He snuck another one. Right now she was shivering. He handed the coat that he had been holding back to her possession.

" Thanks," her teeth chattered in gratitude.

They were outside the stadium and the cold was getting to them. TK spotted a small café. " Up for coffee?"

" Hot chocolate," the chocoholic corrected with a wink.

Minutes later they stood silently behind a line of people awaiting to give their order. The pair was clearly freezing and worn out from the amount of jumping and cheering they had done previously.

" Kari? TK? Is that _really _you?"

They turned around to face a older man. As usual, his mane of brown hair sparked in all directions necessary. A toothy grin enveloped his face as he looked down at the couple. It was none other but Taichi Kamiya.

" Hey Tai," Takeru cracked a smile.

" What happened? Did you have eye surgery?" Tai asked. TK had forgotten he was wearing brown contacts as a disguise.

" Just don't want to attract any attention," TK replied honestly.

" How's it going? I'm guessing you came from the concert as well. Hell, Yamato could of told me he was going to confess tonight."

" Well, I knew," Tai said proudly. " After all, the best man's gotta know."

The trio were in the front of the line now, and Kari instructed the older woman working there. " Can I please have a standard hot chocolate, a standard coffee," she turned around to her brother, " And a cappuccino?"

Tai nodded solemnly.

TK stared at the siblings peculiarly. Something was going on. Had TK missed it? Since when were Tai and Kari so 'formal' with each other? Did Kari even greet her older sibling?

He brushed the thought away as the three got a table as they waited for their beverages. He rarely got to see either his brother or Tai those days and he wasn't going to let the little hesitance between the Kamiya's interfere him since he never knew when he'd meet up Tai, by chance, again.

" So what's up, Tai?"

" I should be really asking the same _Teeks_," he chuckled warmly. " It seems you've been busy!"

" Pardon me?" TK's curiousness sparked. Though it had been a while since he had encountered Tai, he still knew when something oblique chimed his tone of voice.

" I don't need to contact you to know what's been going on…I do recall reading a raunchy article," Taichi turned to his younger sister, snickering mockingly. " Of you being a _savage beast_. Please explain that!"

" Why are you even reading a girl's magazine in the first place?"

" Since you're brother and I haven't known how you were going lately…I luckily saw you're beaming face on a front cover when I was looking through the magazine section -"

" For porn?" Kari spoke up for the first time since her brother had made an intrusion.

" Shut up, Kari," Taichi griped. " So I thought I'd buy it so both Yamato and I could read it. The article was quite entertaining."

" Great," TK groaned. He rotated to the woman next to her. " You know it's your fault, now our brother's will never let me hear the end of it!"

" So what? It was my first time writing the lead article," Kari excused as she took off her coat and put it over her chair. It was getting muggy in the café.

TK tore his eyes from looking at her and looked back at Tai who, from the looks of things, had something odd ticking in his mind.

" Why are you all dressed up, o divine sister of mine?" he rhymed. " Are you two on a date?"

" We are **not** on a date," Kari glowered, but her eyes danced with amusement. TK could see that the strategy she had been using against her brother was silent treatment. But TK knew that it was difficult to stay troubled at Tai for too long. Even when Tai was wrong, he'd push away the complexity of it all and mend the fight or problem by teasing people. It was his expertise. He knew that when Yamato and he used to have fights…it took long for them to get over it because they were both inherited the same quality of stubbornness.

" Well I'll be. The last time Kari even mentioned you was years ago….other than that…it seems she refused to believe you existed and that she despised you to bits."

Kari kept quiet.

" Really?" TK couldn't even recall doing anything terribly years back that had made her so upset. He knew that he'd never want to do anything that bad to hurt her.

" Yeah!" Tai laughed. " But now you're dating!"

Kari said quietly, " No we're not."

" TK?" Tai turned to the beanie headed man to question whether what his sister was saying was, in fact, true.

" We're just going out," TK shrugged. A waitress came to their table and planted their orders onto the table, walking off. Both TK and Kari started to mix their drinks and pass sugar to each other. Takeru then realized that his companion's brother hadn't spoken up.

" _What_?"

" You're on a steady relationship?" he gaped, eyes popping out. " Since _when_? My, my, my! The two of you have finally grown up! Everyone always knew that you two were going to get together…the only question was when!"

" WHAT?" Kari blinked. She pointed at TK then to herself. " Everyone thought that we were going to get together?"

" I was about to get the confetti! I guess the two of you haven't grown up after all," Tai frowned. " You're not together?"

" No!" TK exclaimed, confused.

Luckily, Kari changed the subject. " You going anywhere after you finish your cappuccino?"

" Going to join the Matt's band at some party…celebrating the Teenage Wolves last show and the proposal. Talk about ending his career with a bang," Tai smiled. " You guys coming?"

" Wasn't invited," TK stated.

" You're his brother. He's probably just been too busy to give invites cause I just caught him after the concert…told me to come along…just rock up."

" I'll rock up when it's something serious," TK smirked. " Like the wedding. I'm not really in the mood of getting all drunk."

" Yeah, that's right. I wouldn't want that to happen since you're supervising my little sister."

" Stop patronizing me," Kari glared.

Tai sneered, gulping down the remaining drink. " I think I'd better get going."

" Bye!"

" Yeah," Tai laughed, standing up and staring at both of them. " I don't know what's going between you, but I'll eventually find out…there's got to be something going on. This appears like a date…and that's what I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Without another word he slipped their grasps.

" He'd better not tell the media," TK said, scratching his head. " What a commotion that would cause."

" I am the media," she commented back at him.

" That's true," TK responded, watching her finish her last gulps of the hot chocolate. " I'll drop you home after this?"

" Sure, thanks," she beamed. " We should go out and catch up more some time."

He was glad that she was no longer thinking of the night as some lousy bet. He returned her beam. " Yeah, we should."

They exited from the café and both stumbled into a woman who appeared the same age as them. Her hair was a long sleek brown, darker than Kari's and her eyes were gray as she leered at the couple.

" Hikari Kamiya," she taunted.

Showing only apathy, Kari spoke the other's name, " Erica Miriando."

" It's just like you to be here," the other woman sniffed. " Trying to scrape up a story on the lead singer?"

" Don't your remember? I only take photos…but then again your brain would never hold that much capacity," Kari grunted.

" Darling, you don't have to put up with this fraud," Erica maneuvered her way to where TK was standing and studied him. " Just what I thought. Kamiya, trying to get a false photo of Yamato Ishida…just like your fake story with Takeru Takaishi?"

" Not as your fake as your rack of silicon," Kari sighed a snide statement. " Let's go TK, she's a waste of time."

" Kari…what are you now? A prostitute to buy money considering you know that I'm going to spread that you're using imposters for celebrities?" she scoffed. " TK honey, why don't you come with me…I can make you a star a legal way."

" I don't want to be made a star from something fake," TK remarked thoughtfully. " And don't you dare insult my girlfriend again."

TK pulled Kari on her arm as they retreated the battlefield, heeding to the opposite direction where Erica stood appalled.

When they were earshot away they both were clutching their stomachs bawling in eruptions of laughter.

" You're good!" she gasped through tears. " She was a dunce to not even notice that you were the Takeru Takaishi! She thought I was making you into a fake Yamato!"

" Kari honey," he mimicked Erica. " She didn't notice me because of my contacts and beanie. Did you think of that the true dunce of all dunces?"

" Idiot!" she smacked him from behind.

He ran after her, knowing he'd catch up considering she wearing rather high heels. They were at the car park. He used his athletic skills to capture her. He pulled her over to Yolei's car, cornering her from escaping.

" You know…that fisherman's hat you used to wear looks better than the beanie you're wearing. You look really crap wearing that! Didn't I always tell you that you looked better without any hat accessories," she said, blabbing on.

" Are you in a position to be criticizing me?" he smiled smugly at her. " Who was that girl anyway?"

" A journalist from _Sparkle_, Sweetheart Magazine's competitor," she huffed. She frowned when his smug smile turned mischievous. " Oh no TK…don't do that!"

" TICKLE ATTACK!"

She collapsed into more laughter. Even though TK wasn't suffering, he had joined her titters. He hadn't had this much fun in such a long time… It was as if all the stress from being a famous basketball player, captain to the OSG Phoenix had disappeared….it felt as if he was a normal person once again. Just being with her…he felt _different_

It was _just like old times_…

After settling down, they crammed back into Yolei's vehicle.

" So," he spoke after starting the ignition to the car. " Did I pass your test? Or did I go way above your expectations?"

" Everything between you and me tonight was just like old times." A smile quirked her glossed lips. " You're not a gentleman, but you're TK…and that's all that matters."

" What do you mean? I've always been TK," he queried, perplexed.

" No, you've been Takeru Takaishi…not Takeru TK Ishida," she rectified. " You should stay like that…then you'll be gentleman enough for me."

He didn't know whether to be happy about her comment or not, either way…he was relieved and satisfied that he managed not to stuff up badly that night. Maybe he had repaired the damage he had done with their friendship. He hoped.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**How'd you like this chapter? I thought it would end up to be a tedious filler chapter…but it befuzzled (I know, not a word…I made it up! Haha) my expectations. I actually came to enjoy writing this one up. It's 12:58 AM and I just got home from a party…but I thought I ought you and update and I only had a small paragraph to write up. I was meant to have put this up tomorrow, but my patience couldn't be endured any longer…**

**Take care**

Greetings my darling reviewers! : **take the blame** (_it's okay that you don't comment straight away. I'm just relieved that you're still reading my stories! ;D_), **grdiang3l** (_TK suffer more? Haha..sure! - since I was intending to anyway. I've got a fetish with making my main characters suffer. lol_), **Major Misprint** (_Yes, I started that chapter strangely. I guess I was a bit hyperactive...but I cooled off towards the end of the chapter, I think. Sometimes it's good to put something crazy here and there Hockey? Just curious. I'm more of a tennis fan. All types of sports are currently being flooded on my TV screen cause of the Commonwealth Games in my country ;D_), **KatarasHomegirl, Kisa, Calmer of the Storm** (_Ahuh, both their characters are showing their old selves bit by bit now. woah! hard last semester? Good luck! I actually got three more left plus the freaky end of year exams. But after that...it's the END of high school - sobs - . and four month holidays ;D_), **Kaydreams, sweet blossom89** (_Yolei rocks. lol_), **JyouraKoumi** (_you know that the new sorato is already up ;D - thanks for reviewing that story too!_), **kingdom219** _(lol. make them pop? sure, i'll do that..just for you dear. LOL_), **A Different Life & Wishinstahhz **(_Nice to hear from you too my dear humble reviewer! lol. WWIII? Nuh...I never use that term, but I thought it suited that chapter...so I couldn't help but slide it in. Yolei's Yolei. I can picture her supporting them and not supporting them, if you get me_)

**_Note:_** NOT edited…so the many mistakes in this chapter were anticipated already. PLUS I'll fix it up….when I have time (sigh. Which I rarely do these days)

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	9. Chapter Nine: Any Fangirl's Dream

Written: o5.o5.o6

Reviewers from chapter eight! : **kingdom219** (_something monstrous 'may' occur ;D), _**Shikyo Yaiba **_(thanks for adding this story to your story alert ),_ **Malcolm Yuy** (_Howdy, it's been a while since I've heard from you ;D Glad you like that chapter_), **Angel-Light-Girl** (_This story simply amazes you? Ha. I'm simply amazed that I've touched you that I've caused you to have tears in your eyes Thanks! Haha_), **Kaydreams, Wishinstahhz** (_the full version of that song? Sorry dear, I have no clue where to get it. I wasn't able to access it even through the net. And no, I don't think there will be a chapter on Sora and Matt's wedding. Great hearing from you as well ;P_), **sweet blossom89** (_you're the only one that picked the thing between Tai and Kari. ;D Kudos to you!),_ **take the blame** (_PSP? Damnit. I want one! But if I get one, I'll get addicted...and I'm pretty bad when it comes to addiction. That's cool that you can review via it!_), **Moppy **(_kissed her? Err..I don't want to rush things..they're still getting to 'remember/know' each other again. I'm really slow when I actually get any couple together, so you may be disappointed with this story oO_), **rainingOnyourParade, JyouraKoumi, Calmer of the Storm** (_Great you liked that chap, dear taiora fan. LOL. I limited the soratoness because I didn't want to make it sappy cough LimitZ cough ... I know! I miss the childish Takaris. I was talking/emailing to Says TB that I wanted her to send me her takaris because she deleted them from the site! But she deleted them as well Oh well...sigh. LOL. I'm content you like the not-so-subtle approach ;D I just don't want to rush things between TK and Kari...I'm attempting to make this story more 'realistic' in comparison to those stories where they get together and live happily ever after. grr..but we all love those clichés ;D_), **A Different Life, grdiang3l** (_haha, trust me...I enjoy writing this story too I'm happy you responded to this story as well!),_ **Major Misprint** (_Woah! Your brother proposed to his gf that way? drool LOL .. not that I know your brother...just the whole scenario..is so..'sappy/romantic' lol. That's really mad. No, you haven't told me about your best friend playing hockey...you're one dedicated friend going to nearly every of his/her game within an hour's drive. Kudos to you! We need more people like you in this world ;D LOL_), **kathlaida-princess** (_get physical with bball! Haha. It's great that I've intrigued you with TK and Kari's pasts ;D_), **HikariX **(_yeah...a lot of those perverted takari fanfics out there. Don't we all miss the light heartwarming fluff? LOL_), **Dann** (_Great to know you got caught up ;P_) **& Simoo **(_long chapters? Ha! I thought my chapters to this story were pretty short considering I type about 7000 words per chapter for LimitZ ;D_)

**(a/n) **

**Whoa! Just…er…thanks I didn't expect a lot of feedback from the previous chapter. 106 reviews already ;D THANK YOU! I know, you probably don't really care…but it really means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who are (cough) actually reading my stories. **

**Before I get back into the story, I just wanted to hand out my apologies for taking long to update. It's the typical 'school' excuse….but I'm putting my priorities straight – school comes first right now, if I screw this up…I simply screw up my future. So sorry for not updating as much as I usually do…**

**THANKS** **for keeping up with story even though my updates are infrequent. ;D Now, let's get into this grit . Hehe**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Nine: Any Fangirl's Dream**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**She rubbed her** eyes. She wasn't sure why she was still sleepy after going out with TK last Saturday considering she was pretty certain that she had retained a proper sleep the previous nights. Then again, she always had hated Monday mornings.

Yesterday, Yolei had interrogated her nonstop about the whole 'date' until Kari had no choice but give her the full complete detailed story of the night. When she had tiredly finished the story, Yolei gave a screech saying that he should of kissed her. Kari didn't know whether Yolei was right or wrong about it…she really didn't know what she wanted.

TK…

Was it real? Was it real that they were finally hanging out now? But thing…things were different between them now (Of course, excluding the fact that he had to wear a disguise from getting entangled with the media and paparazzi). Sure, they had broken down the barrier and were establishing their friendship they once had had. Still…something was lacking. It felt like an illusion. Two weeks ago, she would have not wanted to be reminded of his name or knew that there was no chance in hell that they were to meet up again. Two weeks ago, she would of contemplated herself as delusional to the fact that she'd actually been on a date with TK. And now…everything was just happening to quickly. Everything was clicking and making sense, when she didn't want it to happen. No…

She didn't want to get hurt again…_not again_

Come to think about it, her brother – Tai – almost gave it away. Stupid Tai for even mentioning that she despised TK and refused to talk about him. Tai knew the darn reason why she reacted that way, and she had the darn right to.

It was peculiar bumping into Tai like that. For quite some time her sibling and her hadn't kept much contact to each other. Ever since she was delivered her occupation, she hardly had time to catch up with her family.

Kari leant back on her seat and let her fingers type onto the keyboard, changing the colour to one of her photos on the computer – her latest task for the _Sweetheart _magazine. A sigh escaped her lips, as she massaged her own forehead. As usual, the effect of having TK back in her life made her life more confusing. Though…she wouldn't deny that she had a enjoyable night…something she didn't typically have. She was always busy with the magazine's projects that she hardly had time for herself. Yolei had always accused her of being a workaholic – and that night was truly worth it.

It wasn't a perfect night, with Erica intruding. But with Erica intruding…there would be no highlight. TK was hilarious. When they were best friends back in their elementary and secondary years they'd always use each other as either their boyfriend or girlfriend as a cover up to get people from asking them out. From the looks of it, it seemed that TK hadn't lost his touch in being a good actor and being convincing. Erica's appalled reaction was like music to her ears. She wished that she had common sense to taking a snapshot of her rival's appalled face when she got turned down by TK into believing that her – Kari – was the actual girl he was going out with.

Someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see her friend journalist welcoming herself into the room.

" You need to do this," she handed Kari a sheet of paper. Kari took it but didn't bother in opening it.

" But I've already been given an assignment to filter some pictures for the gossip section," Kari muttered, pointing at the work she had been doing on the computer while drifting off into her thoughts.

" Well, that's due on Friday. Even though I may be a journalist, I know filtering an image doesn't take that long. Plus, this is due today and the subject is here for the photo taking."

" Crystal, who exactly am I taking a photo – oh."

In timing, a person emerged the room. Just by the smell of his cologne to his striking blue eyes, he knew who his was.

" Crystal," Kari grumbled, shaking her head disapprovingly. She didn't know what was happening, but she could sense that Crystal was up to something…especially when the woman had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" Thank me later," the journalist said in a lowered voice so only she could hear as she began to walk towards the door. As she passed the man, she whistled at him and then disappeared from the office – closing the door behind her.

_Yes, she was up to something,_ Kari had concluded.

" Well…that was inappropriate," he said, tugging onto the collar of his light green polo. Kari had just then figured out that he still had the mannerism of tugging his collar when he was uncomfortable.

" Don't mind Crystal…she's always like that."

She watched TK welcome himself into the office, languidly taking a seat besides her on the desk. It was a much different aura that TK had brought in because the last time he had been there, he was fueled with rage from the article she had written up based on him.

" So…when are we taking it?"

" Soon," she returned an answer, saving the image on the computer. " I'll get ready in a sec. I'm not really sure if your green polo will have a good effect as a photo."

" Oh," he said, a light flush appearing on his cheeks. " About that…that's why I came here. Still, it really is weird. I mean…I really don't want to do this – but I made a deal with Crystal, so she'd give me your home address. We made a deal, and I don't back out of deals."

" Always so darn smug and macho," Kari rolled her eyes. " You shouldn't feel uncomfortable over this."

" Who said I was uncomfortable," Kari caught him tugging onto his collar again. " Stop mocking me…can we just get this over and done with…this shot is going to be really embarrassing."

" What are you talking about? It's just a photo. Don't get all worried and camera shy over it. It's nothing big."

" It's alright for you to say, considering all you do is just press the click button! You don't pose! I'd like to see you in a bikini shot," he retorted back.

" No thanks. If I wanted that, I'd be a model. I think I'd like to stay sticking behind the camera thank you very much," the brunette headed woman spoke.

" Can we just get this over and done with?" he queried.

" I would…if I knew what type of shot Sweetheart magazine wants," she said. " Hold up, let me check it."

She still hadn't opened Crystal's instructions yet, so when she opened it she yelped. Oh…_Crystal_

In a calm distracted tone, she said to the other body in the room, " I…I have to see…do something for a moment, be right back."

After spluttering her words to him she bolted out of the room, running with difficulty in her heels to the journalist's office. When she entered the domain, the journalist lifted her gaze like Kari had done earlier.

When Crystal saw that it was Kari, a simper cracked on her facial expression. " So what? I knew you'd thank me! What happened? Aren't you going to take it already? I can't wait for the result!"

Kari pointed at her, finger shaking. " You…**you**…set this…_this_ up!"

" How could I have set it up? He practically volunteered to do it!" she exclaimed back, wafting her hands rapidly in the air.

" Takeru…argh, he would of never allowed it! Even though he may have changed a bit over the years…I don't think he would of turned out this arrogant to actually offer to -"

" Okay, okay! Calm down, Kari!" she replied exasperatedly. " Okay, I admit! I twisted it…but come on! Think of all the sales we'll get by including his poster in the mag as a special feature. Just think about it!"

" How can I calm down? How the hell am I supposed to be taking a picture of him...half…half _naked?_"

" Topless," Crystal corrected pointedly. " It's not that much of a big deal! It's only a photo…you're over reacting!"

" I have the right to over react! You could of at least told me this earlier…why do I have to take the photo?" she grumbled all her thoughts at once.

" You know you're the best photographer here…don't turn down this opportunity," Crystal said seriously. " Everyone's going to praise you if you capture his topless attire."

" He can't have a topless when he's not wearing anything! Gosh woman…and I thought you had proper English than me since you're a journalist!"

" Hey!" she said, offended.

" Serves you right for organizing and plotting this whole topless thing behind by back," Kari said, the sighed. " But yeah…I'll take the photo."

" Thanks Kari," Crystal smiled, " Knew you had it in you. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

Kari rolled her eyes, second time that morning, as she closed the door behind her and stepped back into her own office.

" Sorry about that…I had to talk with someone."

" Yeah I heard," he chuckled, his laugh was nervous and also mortified. " You ready for this?"

" Whenever you are."

" I am," TK stated.

" Okay, let's go into the photo shooting room now," Kari declared, directing him out the door as they both disappeared into the corridor.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

Kari didn't know why she was nervous. The air was thick enough from it. Even TK had his share of nervousness. Kari had taken many pictures of 'topless' men for the magazine numerous times…but this was _different_

" This is all your fault, you know?" TK said with no sign of regret in his tone. " If you had given me your home address so I could pick you up…I wouldn't of had to dial up the _Sweetheart_ magazine agency and be framed and blackmailed into being a part of the evil scheme."

" Well, excuse me," Kari growled as she adjusted the lighting to her camera. When it came to professional photographs, she preferred using the old expensive ones, to the digital cameras. " You should of not proved yourself in the first place, when you knew that you were ..in fact…wrong! You were no gentleman on the night, TK."

" But I did show you a good time," he said. She could feel him looking at her from the corner of her eyes as she continued to adjust her camera.

She wasn't going to deny it. " Yes, you did."

" How do you want me to pose?"

" You're not a model…so pose however you want to," Kari ordered, a snide cocky smile appearing on her face. " It depends on how I take the photo…I'll make you look sexy and sensual for all your fan girls."

This time he rolled his eyes, but he was also chuckling in the process. Kari then realized that it was difficult taking photographs of people that she knew because she felt more reluctant to go off topic and not concentrate at what she did best.

" I'm ready," he said.

Kari closed on eye, focusing on him. She shook her head, losing her focus as she retracted from the camera. " Darling, you haven't took off your polo."

" Darling, do I have to?"

" I thought you were up to a challenge…you're not a real man! You were supposed to of followed and accepted Crystal's deal."

" So…her name's Crystal?"

" What's it to you?"

" She was pretty hot," he complimented.

Kari laughed jokingly speaking, " Darling, we girls in this magazine company don't get involved with boys."

" Darling, Yolei has a boyfriend. Darling, stop calling me darling, Darling!"

" Darling, I can call you whatever you want. Just take off your darn shirt and stop avoiding the topic of taking it off, darling."

She suddenly wished she wasn't too straightforward. She had never seen herself in this position of seeing her ex-bestfriend topless. It was simply _weird_. When she was a teenager she wouldn't of dreamed of taking TK's picture in that particular way. Hell, she had seen him topless (or half-naked, as she has said earlier) various times back in their teenage years and even saw him completely nude when they were three years old…but this was a _different _caseWhy was she getting all worked up over the fact that he was 'just' going to be topless?

She observed his silhouette stripping off the polo. She peeked behind the camera, seeing him in a new different light. Back when they were in high school, she recalled him owning a slim built body – but not now. The body, which she was openly gaping at, was something transformed. His slim built body had been replaced with nothing but rippling abs that made any girl (or woman) go crazy for.

" Darling, stop drooling over my hot bod…and take the darn picture! It's cold!"

" Who said I was drooling?" Kari swiftly gained back her composure, "I was just wondering why girls go crazy over you when you have nothing…"

" Ohh…that hurts," he smirked, touched his bare chest. " Does this pose look good?"

" Stop being so cocky."

" Fine, fine….let's just get this over and done with, okay? I think I'm not the only one to find this situation really awkward and strange," he said.

" I agree," she snapped a random photograph after saying the two words.

" Hey! I wasn't ready!" he whined. " How do you want me to look….how about this?"

He was flexing his muscles. Kari took a photo of his pose.

" I was kidding! I didn't intend that you would take that!" he said seriously, but only a few seconds later they both ended up snickering uncontrollably.

When they both calmed down and after Kari had recovered from her hormone rush, she begun taking pictures. With the occasional 'Don't look so stiff, TK' or the ' Relax,' everything went well. She gained a progressive amount of negatives to select the perfect and right image poster for the magazine after half an hour had passed.

" Done."

" Thank god," he said tiredly.

" Hey, at least you weren't the one taking photos and getting the perfect angles. All you had to do was stand."

" Well, standing's a hard thing to do," he said sarcastically, pulling his green polo shirt over his head and back on.

A waver of silence fell over them for a few seconds until Kari intervened with it, " Anyway, TK…I just wanted to say thanks for Saturday night. I haven't had real personal time to thank-you myself, I really had a blast."

" That's great to hear…because I did too," he responded honestly, flashing one of his charming toothy smiles. " Oh…that reminds me…"

" What?" Kari questioned as she packed up her camera in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

" I was over at Matt's house yesterday, to congratulate him with the engagement and all," he filled in, following her lead out of the photo shooting room until they were standing in front of the door. " Your brother was over…he said that if I saw you, to invite you to his party."

" Just me?" she asked. " I'm not going…there's no one there for me to hang out with. All they do is get drunk…"

" I'm going too, Tai requested that I should go too," TK replied. " But…. I also don't really know much people there. They're all Matt and Tai's circle of friends."

" That's …eh….great. If you go, just tell him a happy birthday from me."

" Come on Kari…you can't seriously not go to your own brother's birthday. You guys are really close!"

" _Were_," she corrected, locking the door and put the rattling keys into her camera bag.

" What happened?"

" A lot…"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" TK, you weren't exactly always there for me confide to at that time," she said quietly.

" Oh…sorry?" he said doubtfully, remaining pensive for a while. He then began to speak up again, " Even so…you should mend your relationship. He'd want you to be there…you're his only his sister."

" I guess," she said, as they both walked down the hallway.

It was just like TK to say something like that. He always wanted something bright and was naïve at times. He always seemed to believe there was _always_ a brighter side to life…and if we couldn't see it, we weren't looking hard enough.

" So…are you going?"

" Perhaps…still-"

" I'll go if you go," TK said, taking responsibility. " I'll hang out with you all night…I swear."

" You swear?" she quirked her eyebrow. She never liked promises…he had broken the biggest one to her before…

" We both know hardly anyone there. It'll just be like when we were younger and invited to the senior parties by our brothers…just you and me."

" So you're the one inviting me, not Tai."

" Kari, stop being difficult," he frowned. " Make your decision. You wanna come with me, or not?"

She shrugged, then received a glare from him. She halted from walking with him, putting her bags on the floor and revived her diary planner from one of them. " When is it? I'll pencil it in"

" You know…it's tomorrow."

" I know…" she said, " But it's likely he might want to hold the party on the weekend considering it's a weeknight tomorrow."

" Well, you're wrong. He's having it tomorrow on his actual birthday," TK said. He stared at her diary disapprovingly. " Why can't you live in the moment instead of following some tattered old diary? So…I guess this like high school, listing your priorities, and right now your main priority is work?"

" You don't know anything about me."

" I do…when you were younger…and I'm starting to get a picture of who you are now," he said confidently.

" You don't."

" Stop with all these mind games already, Kari. Just give me a straight answer," he said. " Are you going to go to your brother's party with me or not?"

" Well…I am free," she said tapping the end of her pencil on Tuesday. " So I guess I can go."

" So it's a date?"

" Another one," she laughed, " You're the one implying it."

" We're both single…no one would believe if we say it's an outing…so let's just make everyone believe what they want to believe."

" Whatever," Kari still continued to laugh. TK always had an unusual way of thinking and logic.

" I take that as a yes."

" Perhaps you really do know me all to well," she sneered as they turned a corner. " Ah…the exit's to your right, TK. I need to go back to my other work now, or even developing your pictures."

" That's fabulous," he said sardonically. He placed a hand over her head, messing up her hair. " Pick you up tomorrow, same time, kiddo."

With those words said, he was gone in an instant. Kari didn't understand him. And she was sure he didn't understand her. Perhaps that's why he found TK more intriguing…or was it the fact of being away from him long caused her to react this way? She didn't know.

Yet, she was still staring after him. She felt rather fluttery and joyous inside. The strange thing that she had just been asked out to go her brother's birthday party with him…was one of the reasons why. And the other was the photo shoot that the magazine would game a profit from.

Either way, receiving an invitation and taking a photo shoot of the captain of the OSG Phoenix – Takeru _Takaishi_ – would be any fangirl's dream.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**I was about to call this chapter 'Darling' for obvious reasons, but decided not to. This was a sort of longer chapter than I intended…but I guess it was worth it to make up for not updating in a long time. (still feeling really guilty over that)**

**As for the rest of the story (or the story's future), I've planned out everything. In total, there will be 24 chapters. Meaning…I'm only a third done. That's all I'm giving up for now ;D The next chapter will be based on Tai's Birthday Party. I can't wait to write that chapter! (smile)**

**Take care**

**Love flipstahhz**

**_Note:_** NOT edited…so the many mistakes in this chapter were anticipated already. PLUS I'll fix it up….when I have time (sigh. Which I rarely do these days)

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	10. Chapter Ten: His Number One

Written: 3o.o6.o6

_**Note:**_ NOT edited…so the many mistakes in this chapter were anticipated already. PLUS I'll fix it up….when I have time (sigh. Which I rarely do these days)

**(a/n)**

**Sorry for ANOTHER late update. The author replies are at the end of this chapter. Hope you like it**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Ten: His Number One**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**The music clamored, **circulating around her brother's apartment. It hardly looked like his apartment considering his home was jammed with guests and because there was hardly any space to move around. Takeru, as usual, had picked her up late. So when the pair entered the party scene the music, alcohol and heat swept over them. Instantly, she knew, they'd be stuck together for the whole night. Most of the guests were all strangers to them. From the looks of things, it appeared that Taichi had invited his soccer team and a couple of high school classmates. Aside from that, he had also invited some people from the music industry.

Even though Taichi and Yamato's career came from conflicting directions, they were both equally famous. And when the paparazzi and media found out that they were best friends, it became a big hit. Kari, knowing both of them, managed to dig up a good interview for _Sweetheart_ magazine, earning her a permanent spot in the company. Nonetheless it caused Taichi and Yamato to keep the same group of friends. Which, again just like high school for both TK and her, they were the outcasts.

Both Kari and TK had luckily accomplished gaining themselves a corner in Tai's crowded home. She tied her hair back, adjusted her belt, searched for her mirror and reapplied strawberry lip-gloss.

" You've been fiddling for the past ten minutes we've arrived," TK said, leaning against the wall.

Her eyes studied his distinct features in the dark. At that moment his hands were stuffed in his jacket's pockets, head cocked on an angle with his blond hair blazing in different directions. He had a rusty ragged casual look going on but still could pull off and maintain a cool image. It irked her how, even many years back, he could just be seen in public without brushing his hair or dressing properly. Either way, he'd still look good and make any girl go crazy.

" TK, what do you expect me to do?" she muttered, "I. Am. Bored."

" You didn't even say a hi to Tai," TK said. " I don't know what's been going on between you guys…but he's your brother, Kari. You don't have to be so cold about him."

" He didn't invite me," she pointed out one of her arguments. " I shouldn't be here."

" So what? He's your brother…you don't need a darn invitation with pretty flowers on it. You're innately invited."

She laughed at him. In some way she had realized that TK had turned somewhat pessimistic and sarcastic since talking to him after so many years. Yet, he still could control his suave personality and his attempts to make a situation better than from what it really was. He always seemed to naturally make things better without even trying.

She folded her arms, pouting. " How can I say a _hi_ to him when he's preoccupied with other people. He's too busy to even notice that I'm here."

" Don't be so difficult. When we first came I went to find him and say a hello. You could of done the same thing, but you've stuck in this corner ever since we've arrived. Join the party!"

" Like I can see you doing the same thing," she rolled her eyes, arms still folded.

" I did promise that I'd stick besides you for the whole part-"

" HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY TAI!" a woman's voice yelled over the music as she brushed her way through the people in her way, her brown hair dazzling down in ringlets. Heads turned as they watched as Mimi Tachikawa penetrated holding a big squared cardboard box in her arms.

Behind her Yamato and Sora trailed, hand-in-hand.

" Tut tut…the fiancés are here," TK sneered. Kari could tell that her 'date of the night' was still quite hurt from his rock-star brother not telling him about the proposal.

After his sly comment, the party rained with camera flashes.

" So it's not just a private party…" Kari said. " The media's here too."

The music softened as people gathered around the celebrant. TK and herself watched from the distance as both Mimi and Sora gave him a quick hug while Yamato, on the other hand, had punched him on the arm in greeting. " Happy Birthday, man."

" Hey guys," Tai grinned. " Glad you could make it."

" And why would we miss it?" Sora laughed. Ever since Yamato had asked her hand in marriage, she seemed to constantly do nothing but smile and laugh. " Mimi baked you cake. You should check it out."

Tai thanked Mimi, taking the box off of her. He shoveled his way closer to where TK and Kari stood, putting the box on a vacant table and opened it. He cracked up laughing, observing the cake. The cake was a round sponge cake, but that wasn't the reason that it attracted attention. The icing was designed in a specific manner with the usage of black and white icing to create a soccer ball.

" Thanks Meems!" he enveloped her in an embrace as more people gathered around him, namely more of his teammates from soccer.

" HERE, HERE!" bellowed one of the members from Tai's team. Soon enough they were all chanting and singing (more like screaming hyenas) to the universal _Happy Birthday_ tune.

" Oh God," she said, massaging her own temple. From the loud racket, Kari had a hunch that she was going to get a migraine before the night was even over. " Remind me why I'm here."

" Because you're lending your friend a helping hand," he offered. " Also the obvious reason – it's your brother's birthday."

" Right. Like he even cares that I'm here," she said, watching her brother bawl along with his drunken friends. She sighed, " I need a drink."

" I'll get you one then," TK said.

Before she told him that she could get one himself, he had already disappeared in the midst of throngs. " God damn it," Kari groaned. She should have stayed home with Yolei and watched a chick flick or something…no…_anything_ else besides being where she was. Anything but loud obnoxious parties. Either way, she couldn't back out. Yolei would eventually of forced her to go and TK would have probably gave her one of his debonair smiles causing her to go out on their strange '_date_' or whatever it was.

In some sense, it did feel good hanging out with TK. But when she remained on TK's side…it always felt she was reliving the past and reliving the time…No, she couldn't think about it. She had sworn to herself that day…that she would never cry over him again. She should of not accepted accompanying him to the party. The first date with him was approvable. She just wanted him to prove to her that he wasn't an arrogant jerk…but now things were getting out of hand. Maybe going too fast. It felt as if they were cramming the missed out years in one week. She shouldn't of risked going out with him again –

Long dark brown tresses had caught her eyes. Kari frowned, recognizing. The person was gazing down at some photo frame she had taken without Taichi's permission. Kari didn't even notice that she had already walked up to her when she angrily spoke, " Put that down, Erica."

" Why are you here?" Kari didn't know what picture it was, but the journalist to _Sparkle _magazine had no right peering through her brother's belongings. Gray eyes met hers. Kari still stood there, glaring back at her. " Put it down where you found it."

" Why should I?" she laughed coldly in reply. " I'm a V.I.P guest."

" I don't care," Kari grumbled. Even as a journalist and as a guest, she had no right to look through personal items without the owner knowing. And Kari didn't need to ask Tai to know whether Erica had asked his consent or not.

" You're just jealous that _Sparkle_ magazine gained authorization over _Sweetheart_ magazine this time. I could report you to one of the guards here," she said, " You can't tell me what to do when you, yourself, haven't even gotten permission nor your photographer ID clipped onto your top -"

" I don't need any permission."

Erica looked at her suspiciously. " And why is that?"

" Tai's my brother, moron," she snickered, watching her rival's facial expression turn rather dumbfounded.

In timing, she felt someone's arm clamp around her waist and almost lost her balance. She didn't need to look up to know who was holding her. His breathing prickled her neck and she suddenly felt a wave of warmth corrupt her own face.

" What's your problem, Miss?" he questioned, blue eyes piercing downwards to the journalist. " What do you want with my girl friend?"

" _TK_," Kari whispered warningly.

Erica still appeared startled as she now was staring at both Kari and her rival's date. She wiped the baffled expression from her face, replacing it with a sneer. " No. There's nothing going on."

" That's good to hear," TK said.

" Well…I never fancied seeing you here, Takeru Takaishi," Erica responded. She appeared rather dazed, " I'd better get going now, and leave you too alone since you look rather busy."

" Busy?" Kari arched an eyebrow.

" Oh yes," she winked, knowingly. Kari didn't like it and how she was superficially being fake right in front of her face. " I'd better go to where the party is really at, instead of being here in this humid corner. I'm going to write one of a hell report on Tai's birthday bash. Goodbye for now."

When she was an earshot away, TK let a smirk tug his lips. He let his arm slide away from around her waist and link her arm with his.

" See…I sleighed the dragon for you."

" I could of done it myself," Kari said, shaking her head. " You can let go now."

" Nuh…need to show her and everyone else that you're taken…so no one will hit on either us," he smiled. " Just like old times."

" Just like old times," she repeated. Not talking, they walked through the squished space, arms still linked together as the music blared aloud.

That was when it hit her. It was clear now why Erica had recovered so quickly. She inwardly groaned, stomping on TK's feet.

"Oww! What did I do this time, Kari?" he blurted out.

" You…you," she jabbed him on the stomach. " You pretended to be my boyfriend!"

" So what…we've always done that!"

" But…but!" she jabbed him again, making him unlock their linked arms. " _But_ it's different now. We can't pretend that we're dating _because…_"

" Because what? Seriously Kari…you're hyperventilating."

" Oh my…what am I going to do! What are we going to do_... you_ didn't even have your disguise on! You're an idiot!"

" Excuse me?" he stared at her as if she had cracked it. " Okay Kari, calm down. Spill it out and just tell me."

After popping off the caps, he handed her one of the two bottles of cruisers he had taken from Tai's mini bar when Erica had been talking to Kari. She took one swig of the beverage, and she felt a tiny bit at ease as the fizzy drink went down her throat.

" Last time she saw you…she assumed you were some Yamato look alike. But…when you pretended to be my boyfriend, this time, you were Takeru Takaishi."

" I still am Takeru Takaishi," he replied, bemused.

" That's not it. She's probably connected it by now! What I'm trying to say…is that now she reckons we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Now she's probably going to write and article…thus our careers are screwed!"

" Kari…don't worry about it…it's just media."

" I've been working in the media industry for quite some time…you should know by now the power of what it can do," she answered matter-of-factly. " Ah…I'm just over reacting."

" Yes, you are," TK immediately replied.

She sarcastically spoke back, " Gee…thanks for you support."

" Anytime."

They both stared at the people dancing to the music, the repulsive smell of vomit and the loud hollering people. They looked each other in unison. TK scratched his head, " Out?"

" Yeah, let's go out," Kari replied. "Hold up, I'll get my jacket first."

She scrimmaged past the crowd again, regaining her thick leather jacket. She put it on and was about to go back to TK when…

" _Kari_?"

She spun around, frowning at the familiar voice.

" You leaving already? Ha…I thought you wouldn't of come. I'm glad TK managed to drag you here…"

" Hi Tai," she gave a small smile. " Happy 24th. I got the new charm bracelet through mum…just wanted to say thanks too."

" Glad you liked your belated birthday present," Tai said. Kari suddenly felt a surge of guilt…realizing that she hadn't gotten him a present. She had to remind herself to pencil in a free time period to get a gift for him.

" Umm…uh," she uncomfortably gave him a swift hug. The whole situation was awkward. " TK's waiting for me…we'll be coming back soon. We're just going out to get some air…we aren't leaving yet."

" I guess, come back before curfew then," her brother winked. " Just kidding."

Kari sighed. No matter what had happened between their sibling relationship, TK was right. She couldn't avoid him forever. Tai _was_ her brother.

It was more her fault that had sabotaged their brotherly-sisterly relationship. She was the one that had distanced herself from their family. She was the one that had busied herself with work…all to forget about _him_. And now her past has caught up with the present. They were both back in her life again.

" I'm sorry…_Tai."_

Before she could help herself, tears were streaming down her cheeks. It had been a while since she had cried…a while since she had let her guard down and openly showed her emotions.

She felt him tuck her under his arms, his warmth toppling onto her. He stroked her back. She was always the one giving support to everyone. She was independent. But she was weak.

" It's alright Kari…I understand."

" I…I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet," she laughed through her tears.

" Don't worry about it, Kari," he said kindly. " I know you're hurt, kiddo. You've been hurt for quite some time. But now that fate's given you a second chance...just go for it."

" A second chance? Tai, what are you talking about?"

" You know very well…I'm not a complete idiot to see that self-defense you've done ever since high school," he grinned encouragingly. " It may take time…but fix things up between you and TK. You'll feel much better…_trust me_."

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

She wasn't completely sure what her brother was talking about. But she was definitely sure that it involved TK and something about mending their old rekindled friendship. She was also particularly relieved that, at least, now Tai and her were on proper talking terms. She smiled, then took another swig from the cruiser bottle she had been holding.

" What are you smiling about? Is it because I'm next to you…or is it because you're already tipsy?" TK sniggered.

" Oh_…_shut-up TK," she said.

They were both walking down some long winding street for the past minutes, linking arms again_. Linking arms_ was another characteristic their old friendship shared back when they were teenagers. They were always latching onto each other for support. And right now, they were latching onto each other because they were painstakingly freezing from the cold night.

" I'm glad things are now cool with you and Tai," TK revealed. He didn't witness Kari make a fool out of herself, but he did notice her trails of mascara that had cascaded down her cheeks.

" Yeah. Now that we're talking…I have to remind myself to not get on his bad side," she laughed quietly. " I guess that was the only annoying thing about him. There were three things about him back then. It was either the over-protectiveness, the teasing or the bad temper which got to me."

" The over-protectiveness," TK snickered. " Probably the strongest out of the three. Don't you remember the bike incident when you were ten?"

" Haha…I think this is even the same street where it happened. Enlighten my memory on that one, TK," she laughed a bit louder this time.

" Well…you were jealous because I could ride a bike to school, while you couldn't-"

" Aww…I knew how to ride a bike!"

" Wrong term," he scratched his head. Another habit that Kari knew of him to do. " Fine…you could ride a bike…it's just that you weren't given permission. Sure, it was okay with your parents. But it was your brother that wouldn't let you ride one."

" Ah…don't I miss Tai's over-protectiveness days."

" But in the end you were quite happy that Tai didn't allow you to ride the bike to school because you'd get a free lift off from me," he stuck his tongue out, " Free loader."

"Hey! It bet walking," she laughed. " Anyway…don't you remember -"

He read her mind, just like that. " Yes…and then you disturbed me from riding, one time…and it earned us a bike accident."

" Don't blame it on me…it was your fault! It was your fault I got a scratch on my leg"

" Whatever." He rolled his eyes. " If I hadn't offered you free lifts to school everyday…I wouldn't of gained two black eyes."

Now she couldn't help but bawl into laughter, she knew that would come. At the time she was petrified when it happened. Having a big over-protective brother was always bad. When Tai had found out that she had gotten a tiny scratch on her leg from falling off the bike, TK had earned himself more serious injuries from her brother's fists. Then again, right after that, Yamato had punched Tai for hitting TK causing both their older brothers to become involved in an all scaled war. Some of their injuries haven't healed to this day, leaving quite a few scars.

Gradually, they soon found themselves climbing over a fence leading them inside their old school's basketball court. She found it strange being here with TK again. Usually the two of them used to be their during daytime, not on a starless night. Luckily the light posts were still on, but a basketball was missing.

" You were my basketball buddy, you know?" he said, walking on the graveled outdoor court. It had been the court where he had discovered his talent. She had been there to witness it. Even to the day he had left her there, with nothing but an empty court. And now…the court seemed full. He was back.

" That's right…I was," she agreed. She had lost count of the numerous times that she would stay behind after school and train with him, keep him company and be there cheering him on. She was his number one fan. He was her best friend.

" This is where all the pressure began."

She gazed up at him. Kari recalled him loving sport…but did TK really think of it as a burden now?

" What about your other talent?" she suddenly spoke up. " Your talent in writing. The talent when you wrote poems to girls you liked…poems that they would swoon over. You were never a mathematical genius, but I'm not going to deny you did have great skills in writing."

He chuckled at her as if she were a child. " I write occasionally. But let me tell you something, Kari, writing fictional stories gets you no where."

" That's not true," she objected. " You haven't even tried."

" So what if I haven't …when I already know what the outcome would be," he sat down on the graveled court, legs drawn to his chest. He beckoned her over, patting the ground next to him. She sat down besides him.

" You're being stubborn. Hell…you're not going to listen to me if I say…give it try. You've never listened to anyone on your life, and you probably won't ever. All you want is to create and follow your own path…why don't you give writing it a go?"

He shook his head, disagreeing.

She shook her head as well, but hers was disapproving. Once TK had made him mind, he stuck to it. His tightened jaw gave it all away.

" Kari…" he spoke restfully composed, " Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

Even though she knew he was attempting to change the conversation, she let it go. Either way she knew if she forced him to do something, he'd probably ignore it. In a way, they were quite similar…but she never wanted to accept that. She always believed he was perfect. Nothing but perfect.

They were both lying on the basketball court now, staring at the sky silently. He kissed her on the cheek. " I really meant it…_thanks._"

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**And that's chapter 10 for you! Whoa…I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really sorry for the late update…but as you probably figured out by now…I've been really busy. Take care dears!**

**Heart flipstahhz**

**THANK-YOU to: crest-of-music**, **Calmer of the Storm** (_hey dear. whoa...so i'm guessing you finished high school now? congrats! yeah, i constantly keep alluding the past...but i guess that i always do that in many of my stories. lol. it's not a big deal about kari's past...perhaps she's being a drama queen? haha. nuh...you'll find out..eventually. lol._) **reviewer #9** (_yes darling, i'm going to take forever_), **kathlaida-princess, animefreak85, kingdom219 & Shikyo Yaiba** (_yes, you shall find out later. lol_), **take the blame, LullaBy oF DarkNesS, Kisa, Wishinstahhz** (_great to see you picked up something with Tai and Kari..and when they'll hook up? haha...they've got 14 chapters to do so_), **rainingOnyourParade, Malcolm Yuy** (_thanks! you're boosting my optimism with this story!),_**HikariKanna, A Different Life** (_glad you liked it, darling_) **& JyouraKoumi** (_I'm not sure if I'm going to slide and romance with Mimi in this story, I'm not sure. let's just see as this story progresses...)_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤


	11. Chapter Eleven: Information Leakout

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 28.11.o6_

**Thanks to** Jillie062, Shikyo Yaiba, JyouraKoumi, crest of music, Calmer of the Storm, Malcolm Yuy, Wishinstahhz, Princess-Maiden, cookie?, Kaydreams, kathlaida-princess, BelovedSaiai, KatarasHomegirl, Pohatu, DarthHavoc, HikariKanna, silver-jasmine, Squit Ayumin, pain herself, Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS & Alop3X **for _reviewing_! **

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Eleven: The Information Leak-out **

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**He was uncertain **of what had possessed him that night, yet he could not resist the contentment he felt and was still feeling. He was now alarmingly quite aware how easily Hikari had looped him around the neck and could have complete control over him.

_For heaven's sake!_

He was acting like a foolish early aged teenager! There was no time for petty childish games. No. He wasn't young and naïve anymore…he was already grown up with the logical knowledge of how harsh reality could be in this cruel world. From experience, he had dealt with it…and he wasn't going to fall into that pathetic trap once again. He'd be a complete imbecile to.

Takeru Takaishi never knew that merely giving one _trifling_ kiss to _her_, without thinking things over, would render him more confused that he already was.

Love

He scoffed at such a word. After his parents divorced he had always been cautious and cynical whenever it came to relationships and commitment. He was aware that he had felt something between Kari and himself back in high school, but didn't follow his instincts or courage in asking her out. Who would risk such a strong friendship? Who would have known that leaving for his basketball star career could cause their friendship to shatter into nothingness? She was his best friend. His sister. His accomplice. His confidant. His alley. So _why_ did he have to do something to bemuse their friendship? Sure…it was only a little kiss on the cheek…_but_

He also had seen her face flush a dark shade of crimson red.

Takeru literally wanted to bang his head on the closest brick wall he could find. Why did he do it? But…it wasn't like he regretted it…It had been all instinct, after all.

During that particular evening, a couple of nights ago, they had been lying on the basketball court under the blanket of stars. He wasn't thinking straight…he couldn't. Whenever he was with her he either felt worse or better – and he missed that. What he did was just spur of the moment, something that seemed fitting that night and something spontaneous. He hoped that she wasn't thinking that he was trying to lead her on. Then why didn't she respond at all? The usual Kari would have expectantly landed him a slap on the cheek. That was very un-Hikari like. Knowing her, she would have recovered and immediately delivered a counter attack. But why hadn't she?

Could it be?

No…he was thinking too much into it. If she had refused to romantically deal with him in secondary school, what possibility was it now? What _were_ they now? Friends? No. His girlfriend? No. His lover? No. Knowing Hikari was confusing enough…but he evidently noticed that they were no longer on interview terms. Acknowledging that they were more than interview terms made him satisfied enough.

"I swear, man, you've got that perverted look on your face."

Takeru blinked, his azure bemused eyes travelling to the person besides him on the bus. As usual, his brown mass of her stuck out in almost every direction and his lips were tilted upwards. "What did you say?"

"Just kiddin'," Daisuke chuckled. "But you're completely out of it, you know? Stop stressing over the quarterfinals or thinking of some obscene basketball strategy and get some rest already."

_Him_? Thinking of a basketball strategy? _Right_…

Now that Daisuke had mentioned it…he really did need to find and come up with some flawless idea to uplift their game and catch the Aisin Seahorses off guard. The Aisin Seahorses wasn't a basketball team to go easy again – they were good. They were a skilled bunch of players that had tremendous expertise for stealing dribbling basketballs leaving their competitors having any time to blink. Hell, Takeru certainly knew about the team. His team – the OSG Phoenix's – had witnessed their swiftness on court the previous year, as well as a terrible embarrassing defeat.

As soon as his team would get to their opponent's hometown, he would start training them at once. He nodded his head to himself. They were going to train their arses off till they had none. It was a displeasing picture to keep in mind, but he knew it was for his own good as well as the rest of his team. He'd have to deal with their crankiness and complaining considering they had been in the bus for almost two hours without any breaks whatsoever.

"…TK? Are you even listening to me?"

"What now?" he grumbled back to the passenger that had been talking to him the whole time.

"Your phone's ringing."

His teammates loud chattering and talking had swallowed up his ringtone. Since Daisuke was sitting next to him, it was lucky that he had picked up his phone's ringing with his sharp hearings senses.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he whinged. Daisuke rolled his eyes, since it was obvious he had been telling him about it for the past minute. Either way, he had become accustomed to Takeru's crabbiness whenever it came to long bus rides.

Takeru scrummaged through his jacket's pocket to grab and answer his phone. "'cello?"

"TK?"

"Yeah, that's me…is that you, Codes? Haven't spoken to you in ages! What's up? How's your law course doin-"

"Fine, fine," he prattled on the other line. But Takeru knew that it was anything besides fine, especially after hearing Cody's serious voice. Although Cody always had a mature and serious ting to his tone, he was all too sure that something was not right. Plus, right now Cody was meant to be studying for his upcoming exams. There was clearly some hidden significance to why he had contacted him that afternoon. "It's urgent."

"I figured."

"Big trouble, TK."

"Cody, get to the point."

"Well-"

Suddenly, all of his teammates cheered and roared in deafening excitement. He glared around impatiently and waited for them to all be quiet. But, unfortunately, they kept on going for a bit longer. They were guys, after all. And they were such a darn optimistic group. It's not that he despised his team. He loved them to pieces. But at that moment, he wanted to go up to each individual and give them a kick in the –

"TK! We are so going to pulverize them this time! Aren't we Captain?"

"Shut-up!"

Takeru's fingers tightened around his phone in frustration as he looked up to see that Curtis had leapt off his seat to ramble on to him in exhilaration.

"Hold on for a sec, Cody."

Daisuke shook his head at Curtis, pointing at the phone. Curtis' mouth formed the shape of an 'O.'

"Guys!" Curtis announced. The team continued to blather on. Curtis took a deep breath and bellowed, "GUYS!"

The OSG Phoenix team calmed down, directing their attention at him. "Could you keep it down? TK's got a headache."

Takeru mimicked a thank-you to Curtis and another thanks for his skill of creating white lies on the spot. He didn't know what he'd do without the guy.

He converged his attention back to the other person in Odaiba, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he sighed a reply. "But what I'm going to tell you…is going to-"

"Beat around the bush one more time, Cody, and I will," Takeru threatened then paused as he began plotting something painful.

Luckily, Cody didn't offer him the chance. "It's been all over the news since this morning. It's in the papers, the magazines, the radio...the main topic of every conversation. It's _everywhere._"

"What's everywhere?" Takeru replied tiredly. His peered outside his window and wasn't surprised to see throngs of people holding banners and other OSG Phoenix merchandise when their bus drove through the main road of the suburb.

"Yeah! What's up!" Mamoru hollered out of the window. Soon enough, the other members of the Phoenix were screaming at their fans.

"SHUT-UP!" Takeru howled. He wanted to bang his head against the window in irritation, but thought not to…because the fans would think he was a mental nutcase. Instead, he grumpily sighed into the phone, "Continue, Codes."

As Cody proceeded in explaining, Takeru could not help but stare in confusion at some of the fans on the street. He caught glimpses of some fans holding pictures of Yamato or the band – The Teen-Age Wolves. What was going on? Had they become confused and not realized that The Teen-Age Wolves had retired already? Hadn't they realized that Yamato's band wouldn't be performing in their hometowns –

"Someone…I don't know. But everyone knows now," Cody muttered. "Everyone's linked that you're connected to Yamato Ishida."

More Teen-Age Wolves posters passed by his window. And then a picture of both himself and Yamato on one discrete poster caught his eye. His heart stood still for a second, frozen. This was bad…his already tight grip on the cell phone pulled taut that his knuckles were turning a sickly shade of white.

Everything he had worked for…everything that both Yamato and he had tried to remain in secrecy was now…_revealed?_ No, that couldn't be right. The secret had been kept for so many years…so how…

There was no use denying it. Whoever…and however it happened, he could do nothing about it. It was out of his hands. He inwardly shuddered to think of the amalgamation of all Yamato's fans and his fans joining forces. This was going to insane no matter how he looked at it from any angle possible. They'd never hear the end of this mess. How he hated the media, the paparazzi and…Kari. He sat up. Was it _her?_

"You're probably in shock by now. From your silent reaction, I'm assuming I was the first to break the news to you. But I thought I'd warn you. You would of found out either way…but it's better from a friend to lessen the blow, right?"

"Right," he responded weakly. "Thanks, Cody."

"Anytime."

Beep.

Takeru's phone began to beep. Someone else was calling him.

"I'd better get going, Cody…someone else is on the other line. Hope it's no more media or paparazzi. I'm so sick of this."

"Yeah."

Beep.

"Okay, going now. Take care of yourself, and thanks again."

_Beep_.

Damn, the beeping noise was getting aggravating. Today was such a bad day. Oh, how he wished that he could either fast-forward to a couple of days (or even years) later or hope that he didn't have to wake up that morning. He took another sigh.

"Good luck with your exams."

Takeru hung up the phone and answered the other line.

"**_WHAT _**IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?"

Daisuke stared at him curiously. His friend had now observingly had noticed that it was more than Takeru's crankiness on lengthy bus rides. And hearing Yamato's voice over the other people on the bus was pretty scary, bearing in mind that the current retired artist hardly screamed that loud. Takeru mouthed 'Don't ask.' He shrugged, and dug his bag deeper into his seat knowing that he would have to tell him eventually.

"I have no fuckin' clue as well," TK lied to his brother.

It was Kari. Who else could it be to know such a juicy story?

Women were temptresses and good at deceiving. He just never knew that someone like Kari could go _this_ far.

"Tell that to the paparazzi that won't even let me out of my front door! Sora and I were meant to make wedding preparations, but we were welcomed with guests who aren't even supposed to be guests! They're the devil's spawn, you know? Photographers, journalists and the whole works should die and perish in -"

"I know, I know," he repeated stressfully. Takeru was willing to go through ever strand of hair and pull it out rather than having to deal with everything that he was going to have to deal with. Yamato's brotherly accusations, he would have to deal with first.

"Are you _sure_ that you didn't get drunk one certain night and declared that you were related to me?"

"The last time I was drunk was about a week ago…and news like _this_ would have made it out the following day. They wouldn't wait a stupid moronic week for this crap. And I get drunk at private parties! So there are no-"

"Then what else _could_ it be?"

"I don't know. Have no clue. Got no faintest idea," he lied yet again, but with a twinge of sarcasm. The situation was so ironic that it was causing him to become insanely unstable. "Stop putting the blame on me…it was probably you!"

"Ha…I wasn't. It's just…you know how I am, I've always got my guard up. I wouldn't let something this big get loose in this crazy world."

"That's true," Takeru agreed. Yamato always held his guard up and he knew, for sure, that he wouldn't let their brotherly relationship out that easily unless he was threatened with death or something – something highly unlikely. He knew how protective Yamato could get. Again, he had experience with being his younger brother.

He hated to admit it…but all direction was pointing at _her_…

"Anyway, I've got to go. We need to think of something to lessen this publicity coverage. Talk to you later, bro."

"Yeah."

He hung up. His heart was still leaping fifty beats per second. Now he was _really_ getting a headache. Of all times…why did it have to happen _now? _He had a game tomorrow, for crying out loud! His mother had always warned him how he often worked too much that he never looked after himself. But right now, he had more important thing to think about. His team members were counting on him. And that was enough. His personal life would have to be pushed aside for now. He prayed for his family's safety.

Kari…

No longer was she his best friend. Nor his sister. Nor his accomplice. Nor his confidant. Nor his alley.

She was the queen of treachery. She was his enemy…

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**The Aisin Seahorses - another bball team to keep and eye out for. The Aisin Seahorses are yet another basketball team in Japan…so I _don't_** **own them, the other basketball teams used previously and in the future, and (of course) Digimon. **

**Again, sorry for the late up. But I'm not even going to bother explaining myself this time because I have been (and still am) majorly busy lately. If your not satisfied with that answer, I'll give you a whole essay to why I haven't been updated lately. (but then again, I don't think I even have time to do so. Ha)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! It was short…but it was anticipated already (for the whole story to equal 24 chps or even less). **

**ALSO please avoid spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I know there are quite a few in this chapter (as well as my others)…but I really have no time to edit and fix up the mistakes because then it would take me another year…and I'm sure you wouldn't like that.**

**T H A N K S**

**for all your support. It really means soooo much to me. Take care for now!**

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: I've made a new account on which is www . fanfiction . net / objectivity

I will be posting one-shots from different anime. My first one-shot on that account is from the anime NANA. It's a RenxNana fanfic. I hope you like it!

P.S All queries will be answered by instant messaging from now on!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Losing Belief

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 11.o3.o7_

**Thanks to** _Calmer of the Storm, JyouraKoumi, BelovedSaiSai, crest of music, InitialJs, Shikyo Yaiba, Wishinstahhz, Flashing Silver, pain herself, Moppy, Princess-Maiden, pickledevil, Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS, kathlaida-princess, jmj102 and Malcolm Yuy_ **for _reviewing_!**

**To the readers _below_:** I couldn't reply to you by e-mail because I don't know your email and also because you don't have a account. **THANKS FOR REVIEWING TOO! **

lil miss child: LOL! I'd love to change Erica to Erika...because somehow 'Erika' looks better...but maybe when I have the time too. Sure, it may be an easy process, but my computer is extremely slow. Thanks for the compliments!

Bla: I know, both Kari and TK are _wayyy_ OOC. I'm just curious to why you hate TK in this story. Haha. I'm glad that you expected that they were going to get together (at chp 4)..but then I wouldn't call that a story. Haha. The story needed more problems. Haha.

KatarasHomegirl & Drunkenchicken94: Sorry, another late update. haha. You've probably forgotten this story and the excitement by now. Sorry . lol

a/n: **Again, I don't own all those basketball teams and Digimon. ;D**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Twelve: Losing Belief**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**The tension was** so thick that it was suffocating him. Instead of their basketball changing room being animated, wild, lively and entertaining…it was replaced with a dark dreary silence. Takeru observed his team and grimaced. Not a single player, in his team, had uttered a single word since their painful defeat. All of them were sitting on the benches, legs apart and gazing at the cement ground. They were so quiet that they could just make out their opponent's loud cheering and celebrating through the stone walls. Guilt swerved in the pit of his stomach. If he hadn't missed the hoop in that quarter of a second…they would have won. It had been his fault; and the team had to suffer because of that. _Some captain he was_.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK!"

Before he knew it, he had jolted up and was walking to the other side of the changing room, slamming the door behind him, and began beating the lockers with his fists clenched in a blind rage. He suddenly felt his jersey's sides being pulled on as he was rammed against the solid wall. The vice captain and the OSG Phoenixs' coach had silently slipped in while he was going on his self-culpable tangent.

"TK, pull yourself together!" Curtis divulged. He let go of the captain's jersey, letting TK's feet touch the floor to stare up at the taller man.

"How can I? It's our second defeat against them – two years in a row! I screwed up-"

"Yes, you did," their coach said bluntly. He had been standing there, arms folded, the whole time. His eyes burning down at TK in a deadly trance. "I don't know what the hell happened to you lately…but if you plan doing this, again, you'll be demoted. Curtis scored more hoops than you tonight. I'd gladly make him the new captain if you don't shape up soon. Hell, it's not even certain if our team got a place in the championship anymore. It'll be a miracle to get us back in the game."

With that being said, the coach made an exit and slamming the door behind him. The two men stared at the captain in disbelief. They had never seen their coach this serious before.

"Looks like you're going to be the new capt," TK said sarcastically.

"Shut-up, Takaishi. Everyone knows you're the best captain we've had for a long time. Plus, I don't deal with stress well. There is no way in hell I'll kick you off your throne."

"Thanks, man."

Curtis smiled. "Don't worry about it. Looks like we'll have to wait for next season."

"Yeah," the blond headed man struggled a reply. "If only I hadn't missed-"

"No regrets! What's happened, has happened already…we can't do anything about it but make amends in the future and kick the Aisin Seahorses' butts – if they have any!" Curtis declared. "Plus, since Hitachi Sunrockers won against Nigata Albirex…they'll be competing Aisen now. And if Sunrockers win, we may have a chance! Stop blaming it all on yourself. So what if you missed out on those points? It was also the whole team's fault for making the score too close as well. We can't always rely on you, Takaishi."

"Right," TK grumbled succinctly even though he still was enwrapped with immense shame.

For the second time the door to smaller changing room was opened to reveal Daisuke. He was still attired in his mascot clothing from cheering the team on that night. The bottom half of his body was covered in the phoenix costume, while his upper body was relieved of the bird's head. Daisuke's face was scarlet. TK figured out that it was from applauding and motivating the crowd…but he soon realized that it had nothing to do with it.

"What the _hell_, TK?"

"Huh?" he replied back, unsure. He blinked. "Oh. If it's because I missed the hoop…yes I know I did shit and-"

"I knew this would happen…I thought you'd at least gain some common sense to stop it when-"

"Stop what?"

"Don't be a smartass! You know you've been distracted with Kari all along! This whole game…you were probably thinking of her!"

TK frowned. Daisuke just had to remind him... He perfectly knew why he had stuffed up with his performance. And being told the answer again was just making him even more frustrated.

"Dai," Curtis warned. "Don't-"

"I can't believe you didn't see this coming! She works for a bloody magazine, TK! With information that big…it was bound to leak out!" Daisuke blurted. Even though, at that particular moment, he looked quite ridiculous with the clothing he was wearing…but TK wasn't in the mood to laugh. He would be, since he was accustomed to Daisuke being a worrywart, if the situation was less intense.

"You think I didn't take that into consideration? You think that I only cared about myself…and didn't care about the team?" TK responded to his best-friend. He wasn't used to Daisuke being against him since he usually was on his side. In this case, he wasn't. "I'd like to see you be captain! It's not fricken' easy, Dai."

"Yeah, if I was captain…I would have stay focused!"

"_Daisuke_…"

"No Curtis. I'm going to tell him," he said angrily. "TK, she's been deceiving you all along! You told me that you hadn't talked to her since high school…didn't you find it coincidental that she began talking to you _now_? She had you in her claws right from the beginning…you're in love with her, damnit! That's why you never hooked up, you never dated, you never-"

TK flinched. "Stop it, Dai. If you want to tell me…just get to the point."

"She sold you out. She is, no doubt about it, the person who spread the truth with your relation to Yamato. All those camera flashes during the game…they were the paparazzi. Who knows…she was probably at the game too, thinking of all the thousands she could gain for capturing the right photograph. I know you, TK…you were thinking of her the whole time. That's what has distracted you. She was bad news from the beginning. You really need to get over her."

The blond man closed his eyes, leaning against the white stone wall. It was like he had the biggest whipping of his life. His mother hadn't ever been that harsh to him either. All the emotional drama was draining him stiff.

"Dai, that's enough. You've said too much," Curtis said quietly, throwing a withering glance at Daisuke. "TK, I think you should go home. I'll shout you a cab."

Curtis put an arm over his friend's depressed figure and led him outside of the building. They would wait for a taxi in the blistering cold.

Later, TK found himself sitting in a vehicle staring at the blaring numbers of the clock.

'_01:43am'_

Those were the bright red numbers that he read; the red contrasting against the dark atmosphere of the taxi. It was already early morning and he would, soon to be, return to Tokyo. From the game location, it had taken them almost two hours from all the traffic even though it was already late. Then again, it was a Friday night or a Saturday morning if one was to be completely precise. Minutes later the dark atmosphere was eliminated by the flashing lights of places the vehicle drove by. He was now back in the city.

The repetitive techno hummed softly in the background. He was glad that no love songs or loud rock songs were playing at the hour. To his dismay, the continuous music became discontinuous and was interrupted with an updated gossip commentary.

"It has been two days since it has been revealed that Yamato Ishida, leader from the retired band – The Teen-Age Wolves, has been related to Takeru Takaishi, the OSG Phoenix basketball captain. Adding to this large story it is now known that Willis Jesper, American actor, is their cousin. It is also confirmed that they are all known to have French decent and-"

He gave an inward grown, leaning back against the comfortable leather seat. They now connected Willis to the outrageous story. Willis wasn't related to Yamato and Takeru, but was just a close overseas friend of theirs. He really was in no mood for more…

"…with Takeru Takaishi on topic, it is known that OSG Phoenix has lost against Aisen Seahorses. The total score ended up being _88-85_. It's been the second year that OSG Phoenix has lost against Aisen Seahorses-"

"Ah," the taxi driver spoke up. "I was listening to that match on the radio. Close game, that was. I still am in astonishment that the captain is related to Ishida. My…I wonder if he can sing too. They do carry the same appearance, don't they boy?"

"I guess," TK said. Feeling lucky that he had worn the ebony woolen beanie. It was doing a good thing keeping him well disguised and protecting him from being chilly both inside and out.

"Anyhow, I can't believe that they've been hiding this story from the media for such a long time. Dirt like this usually gets out early…whoever found out must be getting a lot of credit for this."

"Yes, believe me," TK responded satirically. His head was getting foggy. The driver was hitting too close to home. And then it triggered him to be angry again. His life wouldn't be as screwed up as it was now…if Kari had never intervened. In sudden impulse he spoke up, "Actually, driver, could you take me to 21 Rosemont Rd, Odaiba."

"Odaiba?"

"Yes," TK said thoughtfully. "There's something I've got to take care of."

"I don't know what you're planning at this time to get some idea of all a sudden, but hey…I'll drive you there," the driver shrugged. "I'm just warning you…it'll be a bit more expensive…"

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

His fist thumped against the door vigorously in reoccurrence.

He didn't know what drove him at Kari's doorstep. Okay, it was a lie. He knew the reason, alright. He could have waited for tomorrow, but he couldn't stand it. It had been bugging him for the past two days and right now he wanted to let it all out. Since it was early in the morning it felt like he would let go and do some sort of payback catharsis on her. Yes, everything mostly was his fault…but she was the reason for it. He was furious. He wasn't thinking straight and his thoughts were still mingled with confusion, hurt and loss. How could they lose that match? After all the training and effort they had made to get that far…all down the drain. Did she want to destroy him this much? Did she purposely want him to fail and let his image to be spoiled by the media?

What had he done to make her so…revenge driven? What had he done? He had remembered how snappy she had been after the renewal of their friendship, as if she was holding a grudge…? He didn't know. He was so sick of this confusion that he wanted their confrontation to be over and done with already.

All he knew was that Daisuke had been right. He was an idiot to fall for Kari's plan. He was an idiot to fall for her in the first place…

"Ha," he let out bitterly. He was still wearing his jersey. Even though his head was warm from the beanie, he was blatantly cold considering he was still wearing a jersey. He'd probably look like a fool when Kari answered the door. He didn't

care.

Indeed, he was going to show her his savage beast side now…

He was just about to knock on the door again until the door opened. She stood their in a fluffy pale yellow bathrobe, yawning. "TK?

Even though he wanted to physically hurt her at that moment, he couldn't. He gruffly pushed her aside and entered her home, striding into the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Tamachi? How'd the game go?"

He avoided her interrogations.

"Ok, can't you just answer me? You don't just show up out of nowhere, go to someone's house in the morning and push me aside when I never welcomed you in the first place! What the hell? Do you know the definition of being rude? Sure…I'd be fine if it's during the afternoon…but it's 2am!" she muttered, tiredly taking a seat on her sofa as she watched TK walk back and forth her living room. "TK?"

"Oh…_believe me_…I have the right to do this," he chuckled dangerously, tone drawling. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Explaining?" her eyebrow quirked an eyebrow. Her mouth opened in realization. Though she was really brain-dead at that moment, something seemed to spark in here mind. "Oh no…TK, I didn't."

He chuckled louder. "I never wanted media attention, but that didn't really matter to you…did it?"

"Why are you assuming it's me? I didn't do it, TK," she said, baffled. "I wouldn't. But you know…the media would have eventually found out…"

"You are the media," TK finally erupted, throwing his arms up. "How can I believe you?"

"I didn't."

"Stop denying it!"

"Stop taking the easy way out. Think clearly…there could have been other reasons to why-"

"Other reasons, my ass. Don't you find it strange that once I start talking to you…it happens now? Before I met you again…there was no shit going about. And now…? God Kari. You could at least acknowledge me the truth!"

"The truth? I am telling you the truth," she stood up from her chair, facing him. "What do you think I am?"

"Well…I really don't know," he growled. "I mean…I gave you two days for you to tell me it wasn't you. You could have told me in those two days instead of just avoiding me. You didn't bother to ring up because you're probably getting thousands of money per second by now! Oh…cut loose ties with 'The Star Player' because you've used him already. The 'Star Player' lost the bloody game because of you!"

"Now, hold on a second. Don't put all the blame on me…you don't even have evidence!"

"Evidence?" TK exploded. His eyes caught sight of a newspaper sitting on her coffee table. He grabbed for it and pointed at the front page, "Then tell me…where did you get this photo?"

In the picture showed both Yamato and himself when they were both younger. Her mouth opened to protest, but TK bet her to it. "Exactly, you took the photo from your Tai's house during the party."

"TK I SWEAR! Why don't you just believe me?"

"Forget it, Kari. Don't make this worse. I trusted you. I _believed_ you."

"Then why are you making this different?"

"I can't do it anymore. It's over. We're over. Whatever the fuck this is…this friendship…relationship…whatever the fuck this 'ship' is…it's _over_!" he spat out.

He watched her collapse back onto the sofa, body shaking. She was a good actress, he noted. She shook her head, "Don't say that…"

He held her gaze. She didn't look at me. She continued to shake her head, "Don't you dare say that…I've been waiting for you so long. And now…don't say that. Everything was going so well! You kissed me!"

"So what? It's just a kiss. What are you supposed to expect, Kari? How the world was I supposed to know? You didn't kiss me back!" He said snidely, "We didn't even make it to third base."

"What _nerve_," she sat straight up, eyes becoming fiery. "Don't elude me to be one of your sluts-"

"Excuse me?" he barked.

"And I actually thought you changed!" she remarked, tears becoming visible in her eyes as her jaw started quivering.

"What?" is was his turn to question. He wasn't sure what frenzy she was going on now…

"You didn't even realize what you did to me when you left! My best-friend…my _best-friend_ didn't even tell me he was leaving and moving away! You know how much it hurt when I found out through Tai…and not through you!"

"Oh…if that's what you're on about," he felt less angry now. Now he understood why she had been mad at him, but he also had a reason to be mutually angered. "Maybe you were too busy with your head in the clouds to realize that you weren't acting like much of a best-friend. C'mon Kari, we drifted…we stopped talking."

"You were the one that was hardly there! You suddenly blocked me out and pretended I existed."

"You had Grant!"

"He was only my formal partner because you didn't have the bravery to ask me out! You had all those other girls!" she shot back. "We're going in circles. _God _TK…what the hell are we doing?"

"You tell me! You tell me why the hell you went to that extent to go work crazy over money and sell out your own best-friend…or whatever we are. Actually, I take that back. You've made a new best-friend anyway-"

"You're being really childish, Takeru. Yolie's different to you. You aren't thinking straight…"

"I think I am. Screw the past. All I know is that you sold me out for your own personal gain. That's enough to believe."

"And what about you? You're so selfish, TK. You only play basketball for the money…you hardly visited any of our old friends when you left. You left without saying goodbye! What's so hard about that?"

"So…you keep saying I left without a goodbye. So what? You know what, Kari? Forget it. When there's anything that deals with you…it always manages to become stuffed up, you know?"

He headed towards the door.

"Why can't you believe me?"

"I tried. And look where it's got me," he retorted in a strained tone. "Now that you stop complaining about me not saying goodbye..Goodbye, Kari."

He walked out into the cold for the second time, the blistering lonely breeze welcoming him with open arms. The door closed behind him and he could hear her fall into sobs. He held his head high, walking away from her apartment and into the empty streets of Odaiba, accompanied by the trailing moonlight.

Takeru found himself walking towards a café nearby and almost laughed aloud in misery. It was where he would hangout with Kari during their high school years. His face was freezing now. He let his naked hands touch his cheeks to realize that they were wet. There were tears. He hadn't cried ever since his parents had divorced. It was like a regretful catharsis. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and cruel to her. But it was the only way. Crying was the best method to get over Hikari Kamiya.

He squatted down and wept.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Oh the drama. It's been a while since I've written drama like…that. Lol. I was meant to save their confrontation for the next chapter but I decided it couldn't wait because TK's character (in this story) isn't the type to just sit around. For example, when he found out about Kari's 'Savage Beast' article, he stormed to the magazine company's location.**

**It's been so long since my last update. It's because I've been wanting to finish LimitZ II off so I can focus on this story and MFV as well. I think I might finish this story early too…because I don't want to drag it. I'm not sure how many chapter left…but I don't want to have more than 10. Thanks for keeping up with my infrequent updates. Take care…and don't worry…TK and Kari will be friends. Eventually. Haha**

**Heart flipstahhz. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Workaholic’s Reason

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 14.o4.o7_

**Many thanks to** (_Malcolm Yuy, Princess-Maiden, Iamme!, kathlaida-princess, take the blame, Calmer of the Storm, lil miss child, Bla8, pain herself, BelovedSaiai, JyouraKoumi, tazkol the mster of emeralds, Wishinstahhz, TogetherAgain, initialjs, Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS, Takari lady aka D-3 & Shikyo Yaiba) _**ALL you guys** **for _reviewing_!**

**To the readers _below_:** I couldn't reply to you by e-mail because I don't know your email and also because you don't have an account. **THANKS FOR REVIEWING TOO!**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Workaholic's Reason**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**She felt terrible** that day. All of her energy had been drained out from the early morning event that had caused her to bawl her eyes out. She hated crying, but in that particular case, there was no way that she could not avoid it. Her eyes were so swollen that she could hardly see anything – how she detested the people that could cry and still manage to look fantastic was beyond her reach of knowledge.

She wasn't the type of woman that would cry in movies, get hurt easily and have low self-esteem (or so she wanted to think)…but being given such a thrashing from the person she...- she didn't expect it to effect her so dramatically. She'd be strong, she'd get over it – just like she always did. She sort of understood his point of view about the whole thing, but she didn't expect him to act so vicious and angrily towards her. She at least expected him to think it through and think of the other possibilities that could have caused the publicity leak-out. She rarely saw Takeru this maddened; it scared her. But most of all, it hurt her. She figured that they had finally gained each other's trust again, though from one little (fine – large) incident…it was straight away demolished. That was the main reason why she hadn't bothered to contact Takeru while he was at Tamachi. She figured he trusted her. Apparently, she was wrong.

Not that she was only sensitive the whole time that Takeru let out the tantrum…oh, she had been absolutely _furious_. How could he even think that she was that _selfish_ and corrupt to pull of something that huge just for the sake of her career? Sure, she definitely was a workaholic, but even workaholics knew when they've reached their certain limits. But somehow, his words had struck her. He was so livid when he said they were 'over.' Even he was just as confused as she was with their relationship or, now, their _ex-_relationship. She wasn't the only one that was rendered bemused with whether it was a friendship or a relationship. And not only that…this time he finally had the nerve to say _good-bye._

Unlike the last time she had seen him, before he was suddenly in the media eye, he hadn't said good-bye. That's what frustrated her over the years…her best-friend had left their hometown with not a single word, leaving her to find out his departure through her brother. She had buried herself into her career after that, buried herself into ignoring love and relationships altogether. The years she had spent to forget about him had collided to an end when she had met him again at the shopping centre. It was either fate or the devil that decided for them to cross paths again. All of the years denying, all of the time she had been with him again…had caused her to realize that she missed his company. She was even close to…loving him? The outburst that early morning about she having 'Grant.' Was Takeru jealous, just how she was jealous how his popularity had risen and earned him a permanent spot in one of Japan's best basketball teams?

She let out a frustrated grown. Whenever she was with him, everything always turned confusing. Why was she still thinking about that idiot? He had hurt her again…and she didn't want to think about him any longer. She shook her head and suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Hikari quickly posted the finalized entry, pushing against her desk in order to revolve on her spinning chair to face the other side of her office. Standing by the entrance was here journalist, Crystal, with a look that she was too familiar with.

"What do you want?" Hikari grumbled.

Crystal wore the same persisting look as the she leered down at her.

Hikari sighed, "Well?" She tapped her pen against her desk, allowing for her colleague to get straight to the point.

"The news about Takeru Takaishi being Yamato Ishida's brother…_Sweetheart Mag_ needs a favour from you, Hikari."

The brunette kept silent.

"Hikari, all you've got to is take a picture of him so that I can put it alongside one of my already written articles. It's the latest gossip, so I need a picture asap!"

"Why don't you assign someone else to do this project."

Crystal studied her sitting figure. She had to be wise enough to be in the media industry and she wasn't stupid to not know something. She was a journalist after all… "You knew this along, didn't you? You knew they were related…since Yolie mentioned that Takeru is your friend. You knew that Takeru's brother was Yamato."

"Yolie tell you that?" Hikari laughed bitterly. "I wonder who else she's blabbing to. Oh _my,_ maybe it was Yolie that spread the news!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Crystal questioned. She knew Hikari's defenses well…and whenever it came to the subtle sarcasm tactic, she straight away knew something was going on. "And you know Yolie wouldn't do that…I just figured it out just then since you're blindly giving everything away."

"Ha…I really don't know who to trust these days," she replied. "Or vice versa...who would bother to want trust me…"

"I'm in a worse case than you are, my dear. More people have trust issues with me considering I'm a journalist…I handle this stuff everyday. Sure, it's a big blow to my ego…but you've got to live with it. Not everyone can believe you. But, somehow, they eventually may will."

"Hopefully," Hikari muttered, staring at the heart-shaped box that used to contain the chocolates that _he_ had given her. "But then again, hopefully not. Sometimes there's no point to continue something if the other doesn't trust you."

"Hikari…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm over it," Hikari said uncertainly, then repeated with more confidence she could muster out. "I'm _over_ this."

"The more you keep it up and all in, the more it'll fester. Just remember, I'm here if you need anything," Crystal smoothed her skirt. "I'll tell Yolie that you're not feeling well…take the day off."

"What? Pardon?"

"I'm not an dunce to not notice you've been crying, Hikari."

She watched Crystal leave. There was no choice but to go home since she already knew that Crystal would refuse to let her work. She threw her belongings into her bag, about to leave her office until someone stopped her.

"As your best-friend, you could at least tell me when something like this happens. It's my obligation to know."

"Now Crystal told you this? What more can I ask for?" she thrust her hands up in irritation.

Yolie crossed her arms. Hikari flinched, staring at the taller woman. Her indigo hair was plaited away from her face, displaying Yolie's serious 'don't-give-me-crap' facial expression.

"I need to go."

"Kari-"

"Yolie, I know that you're fuming that I can't take a picture of TK…but I can't do it. I really don't want to have to do anything with him anymore. I don't want to think of him! It's not my fault that he came marching back into my life. Believe me, it's not like I wanted him to-"

"Take a deep breath, Kari. You're hyperventilating. I didn't come here to tell you off just because I'm your boss. I know that he's the reason why you've cried…he's behind this mess…and I'm so sorry. But if you're having a terrible day…I thought I would be your top option on the list to ring up first! Whatever happened…don't think that I won't be here for you."

"You're so sappy."

Yolie continued to blabber on, "And you're not an idiot for calling me! Is it because I'm spending lots of time with Ken that -"

"No," Hikari counterattacked straight away. Though, before she had met Takeru again, it was partly true. She hardly had anyone to spend time before meeting him again. Her brother was out of the question, her friends were busy…and now…it was different. Now she could talk to her brother thanks to Taker – no. No. There was no way in hell she should be thankful for that imbecile.

"I don't even know why you had to make an appearance at work! I'm so irritated with you! You already are conscious that you won't be able to concentrate today…and you need time to recover!"

"_Yolie…" _Kari said exasperatedly. When Yolie was in a prattling mood, the older woman could go on and on and on. It always took her long to keep her quiet when she was in such a state.

"Fine, fine," she responded. She let out a sigh and unexpectedly embraced her. "I'm really sorry, Kari. It was my fault…I know it. I shouldn't have gotten you do it in the first place. I should have thought if you'd be able and comfortable with the job I had given you. I was too self-seeking for the magazine to realize your feelings and what you'd have to go through. I just _never_ thought something like this could happen."

"Yolie, really, it has nothing to with you. You're not to blame. I am…I was an idiot to continue playing this game in the first place. I was an idiot to think that I wouldn't fall for him again."

"Screw this!" Yolie cried abruptly. She took Hikari's coat and her bag away from her. "We're going shopping and I'm shouting for everything that you're going to buy! I should darn well announce the whole magazine to have a day off-"

As Yolie proceeded with her rambling antics, Hikari simply followed her. Maybe giving back to economy was something that could really cheer her up. Without protesting, they went out of Magazine's building and went to the nearest shopping centre they could come across.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

It's not like the impulsive shopping did her any good. She felt no different than she had been in her office that morning. Her head was still in a complete throbbing utter mess. As soon as both of the women had entered the centre Yolie had tossed her with different clothing to wear. Even if Hikari didn't like it, Yolie eluded her claims of rejection and bought her the garments nevertheless. Yolie would buy the clothes in Hikari's size every style and colour. Hikari didn't even wish to try on anything, but she felt bad on Yolie's behalf because she was putting an effort to make her feel good. So with one more nudge, Hikari tried on one hideous dress. And, to Yolie's satisfaction, she bought it for her…adding to Hikari's collection of bags. To Yolie, retail therapy worked. In Hikari's case, it didn't. It just made her whiney and tiresome.

Nonetheless, the whole fiasco didn't make her feel any much better or relieved from the aftermath she had been faced with.

Hikari was pretty much lost in the clouds as she'd go to each store. Perhaps it was because every time they passed certain shops, everything reminded her of _him_. Firstly, when Yolie chose to cut through the bookstore shortcut…she envisioned the times that he would tell her his dreams of becoming an author. _Liar._ Secondly, they passed through some sports store that was having an advertiser trying to sell outdated stock basketball calendars. There were quite a few centered on the OSG Phoenix Team, considering the familiar colours flashed before her eyes. She grunted inwardly. _Didn't you think I was loyal enough for your expectations?_ The third time was when she caught a glimpse of the music store that displayed a massive picture of both Yamato and Takeru besides each other. _Why didn't you trust me?_

But what got to her the most was when she found herself standing in the same place she had bumped into him and plummeted into the ground. In her mind, the scene replayed. How she had offered her material headband so that the basketballer could wipe away the splotches of café latte that had fallen onto him.

She _needed_ to get out of there…

After only being there for a few hours, she debated that she was better off staying at home. Following that decision, she persuaded Yolie to driver her back to her apartment.

"Are you sure?" Yolie queried for the millionth time in concern. "Hikari?"

Hikari sighed, fixing herself onto her couch in a comfortable position. "Really, Yolie. I just really want to sleep this off…okay?"

"Yeah…I'll drop by later," Yolie said, giving up. She kissed her friend on the forehead before exiting the apartment.

After tossing and turning, she still couldn't sleep. Hikari lazily got off from the coach and switched on the radio. Nothing decent was playing, so (only seconds later) she turned it off. Her eyes landed on the heaps of clothing bags Yolie had purchased for her. She wondered if they'd even fit into her wardrobe, taking into account that her wardrobe was already flowing with over-excessive clothes that it would turn into a jungle.

"_Argh!"_ she screamed into her cushion.

If only Yolie and Crystal had let her work. That was probably the best remedy to not think about it all. Out of nowhere, there was a loud hitting on her door that pierced the some-what calming silence. She closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. If it was Takeru, she wasn't going to open the door. She laid on her back for a couple more minutes, but the knocking persisted. She couldn't bottle her curiosity. Her agile body jumped off the sofa and she sauntered towards the door. Through the peephole, she snuck a glance at the visitor. Fortunately, it wasn't who she presumed it would be. She unlocked the door, letting her brother storm in.

First it was Crystal…then it was Yolie…now it was Tai? Could the world just give her some peace for one mere measly second?

"Was it you?" he didn't bother to greet her, jumping straight to the point with accusation ringing in his tone of voice.

Her hands were now on her hips, she had enough of this. "What? You think that it was me too?"

"Did you do it?" Taichi repeated.

"TK told you that it was me? Are you here just to confirm that he's right?"

"So it's true."

"NO, IT ISN'T!" she let out an aggravated cry.

"Hey, hey! Don't take your anger out on me! TK didn't tell me shit. I just wanted to make sure…it's nothing to do with neither TK nor Matt!"

"You're my brother…I thought at _least_ you would trust me in this case!"

"Trust you? Kari? You _left_! After TK left for that basketball team…it was you that stopped talking to me…to mum and dad…to _us –_ your family! You pretended that we didn't exist for your own benefit of forgetting about him when you could have easily went after him! You can be so selfish, Kari. You always think the whole world is against you…that you didn't even realize how you strained our family!"

"Stop being a tight-ass to me!"

"Someone has to! I've gotta be firm once in a while," he said softly. "Let's take a seat. I'm sorry I went all out on you just then."

She shrugged. She had two blows in one day…TK's outburst was enough to make her lose it. The siblings sat on the sofa. Unexpectedly, she felt her brother's hand go around her slim figure. She allowed her head to drop on his shoulder. At that moment, she felt like crying…but all her tears had already been wasted to there was nothing left to sob out. She was so sick of having her guard up all the time. It felt good to finally get the chance to break down.

"I'm guessing something happened between the two of you because you would have counterattacked me just then."

She kept quiet.

"He made you cry?"

"No shit, Captain Obvious," she said snidely.

He chuckled. "At least you're talking now."

"Shut-up, Tai."

Soon enough she explained what had happened from the beginning. She even spoke of the quirky bits; for example, when she had to take a picture of him shirtless. Tai couldn't help but snigger at that. But when Hikari told her brother about what he had said to her that early morning, he was appalled…then got over it.

"He's a bitch…so what?"

"Don't tell me you're taking his side."

"I wasn't," Tai said bluntly. "I was just saying…do you have an idea how much stress TK goes through? It's understandable that he let it all out, his rage was blocking him from seeing things clearly. I'm pretty sure he's regretting everything he said now. TK's not a complete idiot…you've got to give him that. He likes you, Hikari. With his publicity…you're bound to face these circumstances. Don't tell me you're backing out from just one argument. Relationships aren't like that. You've gotta screw up once in a while…it makes it stronger."

"For once, you sound wise," she mocked. "But, ya know, you haven't been really blaming TK as well. You've practically been sticking up for him the whole time."

"If you think about it, Kari," Tai smirked. "If it weren't for TK…we wouldn't be speaking still."

"That's true."

She smiled…something she hadn't done for the whole day. It was true. TK was the one that had encouraged her to apologize to her brother. For so long she thought that she didn't need anyone…and that she could support herself. But knowing the reality that she Tai was talking to here and being someone she could rely on…she owed TK. Then again, if it weren't for TK…she wouldn't have become a workaholic and she wouldn't have distanced herself from her family in the first place.

"Give him some time to get over it. Knowing TK, he'll cool off," Taichi spoke unfazed.

"You'd better be right."

"I'm always right," Taichi winked.

"Thanks. Thank-you Tai…I'm really sorry, again. I didn't know how much trouble I caused our family."

"Don't worry about it…there's always our parent's 25th wedding anniversary to make it up for."

She laughed. Hikari let his hand stroke her back in reassurance. She instinctively bolted up when she felt something scrape her back. "What was that?"

"Sorry," Taichi apologized, revealing a piece of paper he had been holding. "That's right…I found this on your doormat. It's for you…"

She accepted the paper from her older sibling, unfolding it to see one line of rough writing.

"He wants to meet up," she stated.

"TK?" one of Taichi's eyebrow raised up.

"No," she paused, not sure to take of the information she had just received. "It's from Daisuke."

"Who?"

"TK's friend."

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**And that's chapter thirteen! I was reluctant to post it up yesterday because it was Friday the 13th and my close friend got into some trouble…fingers twisted that she's fine now.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. ALSO…I've figured out that I don't want to drag this story to have 24 chapters. Instead…the last chapter will either be 18 or 19. This means that there are either 5 or 6 chapters left to this story! Anyway, take care for now. Heart**

**flipstahhz**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Photo In His Wallet

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 28.o6.o7_

**T-ys to: **_pain herself, Lynette Meyer, Princess-Maiden, crest of music, Takari lady aka D-3, Bla8, ellie-chan101, initialjs, Shikyo Yaiba, Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS, Calmer of the Storm, take the blame and silverknight426!_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Fourteen: Photo In His Wallet**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Negatives scattered her** living room floor. It was one divine mess that caused none of the carpet to be visible. Amongst the middle of the mess, she sat on her knees, holding one then another on top of her head so that she could see the images from the artificial light filtering down. It was noon, yet she had her curtains still drawn. She had opted to not use her dark room because it was the only section in her house that wasn't heated, and mainly because she was still clad in her pink dressing gown that she didn't want to change out of.

For the past couple of days she had been to almost every sight or main attraction that Tokyo had to offer. Considering Yolie had practically banned her from entering her office for one whole week, she had decided to make use of her free time that she was very unaccustomed to. So instead of having a break, she had decided to participate in a photography project that she had assigned for herself. It was partially (no – _mainly_) to keep her distracted and immersed with a different form of work. Keeping busy was all that she had left. If she were to pause for a second, she would think. And thinking about something she _didn't_ want to think about in the first place wasn't what she was aiming for. At least, by doing this, she wasn't moping around her home but also having the chance to breathe fresh air and be active.

Her brother had occasionally popped in to check up on her and had approved that it was okay to do these 'photography projects' even though she knew on all those attempts he was trying to encourage her to go tot Daisuke's meet-up. She had already told him, from the beginning, that she wouldn't go. Still, he made effort to try and convince her wrong. So when the bell rang, she straightaway assumed it was her older sibling.

Hikari ignored the bell, wanting to finish looking at the last photo shot on the negative she was observing, but to only be suppressed with even more impatient ringing. She gave up. Diligently, she jumped over the negatives and slowly ambled to the door. She opened it, "You're really annoying, Tai. What part of _no_ don't you understan – Yolie!" She stepped back in surprise realizing that it wasn't the person she had been expecting.

Her friend gave a glance at her, unimpressed. Yolie's signature stance was playing, arms on her hips as she glared at her direction. Hikari gulped, "Good afternoon…"

"Yes, it's already _after_ noon and you are still in your pyjamas!" she yapped.

Hikari really loved her friend so dearly…but some times her loud nature could be really absurd and not quite so calming when she was at your throat every second was really…even though Hikari knew that Yolie was just looking after her – even when she pushed her aside, making her almost fall over.

Yolie welcomed herself in, nose in the air, and when it appeared as if the frown on her lips couldn't go deeper down - it went even more down when she saw the large disarray of negatives smiling at her. "_Kari_," she hissed. "What, in God's name, is this? Have you finally lost your rocker?"

She began to stutter, "Umm…uh-"

"Didn't I allocate time for you to take a break and resolve your problems?" her female best friend heaved, shaking her head disappointedly. "You just fancy over-working, don't you? Get some decent rest!"

"But Yolie-"

"No buts! I gave you this time…I trusted you to use it right. You know what, Kari? Even if you haven't told me the whole story…why aren't you fighting to prove TK that he's wrong about you? Stop wallowing around like…chicken-shit!" she scoffed. "Okay, I meant that…but not really that harshly. Sorry."

Hikari's eyes widened. Yolie had just called her _chicken-shit_! She wasn't a coward…was she?

Her voice was softer now, "But really…Kari. You can't keep going on like this. You really gotta confront him."

"Easy for you to say…you weren't there when he confronted me 2am in the morning," Hikari scowled in response. Even though she tried to reason out against her lilac haired friend, it was really no use – Yolie was just as stubborn as she was. When she had her mind set on something, there was no turning back for her. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Putting this mess away," Yolie exclaimed, not even being careful handling the negatives as she pushed them to one side of the room and tidied up them into perfect piles. Once she had finished the task, she had gotten back to her feet and entered the kitchen, boiling some water. "I'm guessing that you haven't eaten either."

She suddenly felt her stomach lurch and grumble in hunger. Now that Hikari had thought about it, she realized that Yolie was right. That morning she had just roused up and straight away went head first into the photography assignment. She had been so entranced and absorbed with her work that her thoughts hadn't even slightly come across the fact that she was famished. She rounded the countertop to assist Yolie out. Her heart leapt when she realized that her friend was reading something off the refrigerator. Hikari leapt for it, sliding the magnet off the sheet of paper and about to hide it from sight…but she was to slow. It was no in Yolie's hands. Yolie's eyebrow twitched up, "What's this, Kari?"

Hikari inwardly groaned. She thought she had evaded Yolie…oh boy, was she wrong. "It's nothing."

"Yeah right," she commented, tapping the note thoughtfully and then began to read it out loud.

"_Hey Kari, _

_It's Daisuke. How are you? Don't think of me as a stalker…I just sorta pulled your home address out of TK's ultra portable PC while he wasn't looking, if you don't mind. It's not exactly laptop size…it's the size of a mobile phone, if you know what I mean. So it was pretty easy to seize it off him especially when he's depressed and all. I can go on about portable PCs because I find them quite fascinating, but I know that I should get straight to the point_.

_I need to talk to you. Please consider meeting up with me before putting this in the bin. We can meet at the café on Collin St. and talk there. If you haven't figured it by now, it's about TK. Hope to see you there at 2pm sharp this Thursday. I have a bball meeting before then, so my apologies if I stink – blame it on TK for pushing his fellow teammates too hard with lectures and a tight training schedule for the basketballers._

_Ring me on #043-239-602 if you have any problems, change of plans or if you can't make it._

_- Dai."_

The brunette headed girl had intently almost memorized the letter that her friend had just read. She still found it fishy to meet up with the OSG Phoenix's mascot. What were his intentions when it concerned Takeru?

"That's today," Yolie pointed out. "You'd better go."

"I wasn't planning to," she murmured back.

"Really, Kari…maybe you can hear what TK's side of the story through Daisuke. It's worth a try, Kari. Get ready, you're going. Take a shower too!" Yolie ordered bossily. "I'm only being a strict bitch to you because you know it's for your own good. Knowing you, you've got all these questions that you wanna ask this Daisuke dude. So…you should go."

"You make everything sound so easy, Yolie," she laughed weakly. Hikari had already agreed to her friend's train of thoughts. It was true. She was glad that she had a friend who told the truth and what she thought, instead of being bombarded with sugarcoated lies.

"Then what are you waiting for? You need to get ready!" Yolie barked.

Then again, some times she wished she had a 'quieter' friend. What the heck, she loved Yolie.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

"Sorry I'm late," a brown-headed man muttered, placing his coat over the chair and taking a seat opposite her.

"It's okay," she shrugged. She didn't really mind, anyway. He was only a couple of minutes absent from the designated time he had arranged. She felt quite uneasy meeting up with Daisuke due to their history. Their first acquaintance was fine, but their second made her feel tense – something about her taking his ticket for Yamato's concert and also warning (more like threatening) her to not play with Takeru's feelings and accusing her for using him. Perhaps, at that time, it was somewhat true. But now…she began to listen to him rant.

"…yeah, I slipped on the basketball court while I was practicing with the cheerleading group. You've got benefits when you're the team's mascot you know? Those girls are pretty hot. So, anyway, one of those girls tended to my bleeding knee…which was why I came late."

She blinked. She never realized that Takeru's friend was talkative. Maybe Yolie should meet him. Picturing them having a debate would be rather interesting…She watched him order a hot chocolate and a latte.

"How'd you know? In fact…why did you pick _this_ place to meet up?" she questioned. It was the same place where she had sat down with Takeru weeks before. It also carried memories of their high-school years as well.

"Well, TK kinda introduced me to this place and got me hooked to lattes as well. He noted that he used to come here with a girl that was obsessed with hot chocolates when he was younger. My order for you was right, I guess?" he winked. She wanted to frown, but she couldn't help but smile. "I take that as a yes."

Even though she had been feeling quite down for the past couple of days, something about Daisuke's aura filled the air with optimism.

"It's good to see you smiling now, I think I can vaguely see why TK likes you," he noted, nodding his head to no one in particular. "Before we get into this nitty-gritty, I just wanted to apologize for being an ass to you earlier. I hardly knew you…and I acted like a prick. But…from how you look as grim as TK, I know that you were never intending to use him since you're obviously hurting as well. Just from those eye-bags, I can tell…"

She now felt bad for assuming that meeting up with him would be a bad idea when she only based him on the two encounters they had had. "I'm fine."

"And I see you carry the same trait of denial that he does," he sighed, muttering thanks to the waitress as she planted their drinks on the table. She didn't make a move for her drink but surveyed him languidly take a sip from his latte and cursing, "_Hot, hot, hot_!" under his breath.

He regained his composure and stared at her. "So…I'm glad you came because there's a lot of stuff I needa tell you." She equally stared back at him, both hands holding the sides of her warm mug.

"Like what?"

"You love him, don't ya?"

The interrogation caught her by surprise. Her posture becoming straighter than it already was as she gazed at him curiously. "What are you playing at? What has _love_ got to do with this?"

"Everything."

"It's nothing when it's unrequited."

"Which side is it _unrequited_ then?" he emphasized, chuckling in amusement. "It's certainly doesn't look like either of your sides. How can you be so sure that it's unrequited? Why don't you trust your feelings, Kari?"

"What if I did…and it didn't turn out as I expected? What if I did…and he didn't feel the same? He…wouldn't have acted that way to me that night!" she exclaimed, eyes leering at him dangerously but she appeared fairly flustered. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to fix something that I'm guilty of. We were all feeling terrible after the defeat…and we sorta took it out on TK too. It's probably the reason why he went to your house that night."

"It doesn't matter. He should have believed that I didn't sell him out in the first place! That's what I'm infuriated and sad about. I expected him to…see through all this gloss and media, but instead he took me for one of them."

"But you are," Daisuke said matter-of-factly. "You gotta understand his point of view too."

"Why do I have to when he won't _even_ listen to my side of the story?" she spluttered. "I'm sick of this! There's no point even starting a relationship with him if he doesn't even _trust_ me!"

"You were actually thinking of having a relationship with him?" he smirked.

"No-I"

"Far out, you guys are just about the same! Too much pride to even admit your faults. You like him, Kari. That's how easy it really is. And you'd be an idiot to think that he doesn't like you back. Unrequited love, my ass."

"Really, Daisuke?" she said sarcastically. "Why would he love someone like me? He can get any girl in the freaking whole world…why me?"

"Isn't it enough that he loves you? If you want a darn reason, or should I say _reasons?,_ I'll tell you. You've had a bloody friendship before all his fame. If he still thinks of you after all this celebrity trash he's been through…don't you think that means _something_?"

"I-" she tended to get interrupted a lot that day.

"Or the fact that he hardly goes out? Or the fact that ever since that night he hasn't been able to concentrate during basketball training? Or perhaps the fact that he doesn't have a long-term relationships. He only dates a girl for a week then dumps her. How bout you, Kari? You're practically the only girl he's had the longest relationship besides his own Goddamn mother! Isn't that telling you something? Are you satisfied?" he raved even more. "But what about…what about the photo of you he keeps in his wallet? The photo when you were both younger on the swing by Odiaba Bay? Now…_why_ the bloody hell would he keep some childhood memory on him till this day?"

"He…he still has that photo?" she said in disbelief. "He's got that photo…"

"No shit," Daisuke said. Just a minute ago he was all collected and reserved, now he was on a tangent. He only talked passionately like this when he was trying so hard to prove a point. "What more proof do you need?"

She kept silent for a bit. If what he said was true…why hadn't Takeru trusted her? If he liked her…and she (if she admitted) liked him, why couldn't it be easy? Why was it so difficult? Why wouldn't he _believe _her? How could he even think that she would use him for her own personal gain?

"He won't trust me."

"Don't put this all on yourself," Daisuke sighed. "If he won't listen to you. We'll drag in reinforcements. We'll do the convincing for you as well. Anything to make my man feel better."

She smiled. There was no point denying it anymore.

"Now that I know my man's in good hands, and that I can _trust_ you…I think there's something you should know." He pulled a magazine from his duffle bag and placed it on top of the table. His eyes narrowed down at it, "Don't think I'm gay for keeping these trashy girl magazines…but it's from my sister cause she collects these."

Suspiciously, she let her fingers grasp the magazine in her hand. It was _Sweetheart_ Magazine's Rival. But she didn't care about that, what stood out was the content of what was displaying on the front page.

"Erica's been promoted?"

"Now, link it…Hikari. Why else would she be promoted?"

"No…she wouldn't…it was _her_?"

"Let's just say it certainly wasn't you," Daisuke said smugly. "It's up to whether TK will believe it, though."

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**I know, probably not a really good chapter. But hey…she admitted it…er..right? Haha. It'll be TK's perspective in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that (even though it takes for me AGES to update). I've also reformatted the plan of this story. So, to those who are interested, there will be 6 more chapters after this. Thus there will be 20 Chapters for this whole story. In other words, it's pretty much drawing to a close.**

**And guess what? After this…I'm thinking of writing one more takari. DAMN IT! Can't get enough of those two. This was meant to be my last story with them, but I need this story to be told so _badly!_**

****

**Again, sorry for the infrequent updates. Take care**

**Heart**

**flipstahhz**

**Ps. Don't try ringing up that number coz I just made it up. Just warning you guys just for a laugh**

**Pss. The next chapter will be longer!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Empty Win

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 29.o8.o7_

**_Thank-yous toosss: _**_initialjs, Bla8, Shikyo Yaiba, Xanpluto, ohTEE, crest of music, SpiffyCookie, Takari lady aka D-3, BelovedSaiai, ickle kat, Princess-Maiden, Crazy With Happiness, take the blame, elli-chan101, kathlaida-princess & Light's Blue Blossom!_

**(a/n) **Really sorry for the late update…and for promising that this chapter would be longer. But I didn't want to drag it AND all the while…I was meant to add a chapter to LimitZ II first…so … I hope you take this apology into consideration.

As for all of you people believing I was going to make Daisuke a bad guy, shame one you! HAHA. I think I've made him look bad in my really old stories…so I think he deserves a good persona in this story. Though, I'm glad I fooled quite a lot of you with his part to this fanfic. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Empty Win**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Only a couple** of days ago, it was announced that one of the teams (The Aisen Seahorses) that had defeated them had withdrawn from the competition. The reason being was because one the members had died a disastrous fate in a car accident while drink driving. It was terrible news for the Japan's basketball industry, but likewise (even how brutal it sounded) OSG Phoenix was given a chance.

It was ever so exciting news indeed. The rest of team had taken the chance to celebrate once they had received the blessed announcement with Curtis whooping for joy and Takeru's other teammates joining in. "YEAHHHHH!" "Alright!" "That's fucking awesome! Fuck, yes!" "We've got a chance! We've actually got a _chance_." "There is a God after all!"

In his case, he was nowhere _close _being 'excited.' . He leaned languidly against the post and let his attention drift elsewhere as their coach began chattering about the team's tactics for the current game in which they were replacing the Aisen Seahorses in. Currently Takeru and his team were about to head into the court with a second chance in the quarterfinals against yet another team called the Niigata Albirex, which were also known to be an incredible team to play against. The distinguishable odour of liquor and cigarettes stuck on him. Just from that being said, it was no excuse for any such athlete – even for the Phoenix's captain – to be coming to any sort of practice in such an unfit state.

"So what are we waiting for?" Takeru was called to reality from Curtis' bellowing voice vibrating into the thick excited air. "Let's show them what Phoenix's really can do!" The Vice stormed out of the locker rooms with their coach and the others following his lead.

The Captain slowly swaggered towards the exit, but paused. He had suddenly felt a lightweight press against his thigh of his basketball shorts. He sighed. It was as if he had almost forgotten about his good luck charm. The charm always hid inside his pockets during almost every game he would play. Takeru pulled the bracelet from his pocket and threw it into the nearest trashcan. To his astonishment, he later found out that he wasn't the only one left in the locker room.

Daisuke had always been a skilled soccer keeper, and it just so happened he had caught the bracelet in time before it became litter. "You can't." Daisuke held it out to him to take it back, but he refused. The brunette accepted the gesture with a shrug, stuffing it in the furry mascot costume pouch he was attired in.

"They're probably all waiting for you, Capt., Savage Beat, Star Player, Captain Jocks…whatever you'd like to prefer…TK," Daisuke spoke up again. "You'd better get going now." He encouragingly patted a feathery hand on Takeru's back. It was enough. With a curt nod, Takeru entered the varnished wooden floor and the bright light beaming over him. Loud supporting cheers blocked his eardrums as he took his stand with the other members.

"Where were you?" one of his teammates questioned just about the same time the presenter thundered, "And Takaishi Takeru, Captain of the OSG Phoenix, has finally arrived. Let the game…_BEGIN!"_

Takeru mutually shook hands with the opposing team leader, Makoto Hosono, and in seconds the game started with a fiery beginning. To his own amazement, he had gained possession of the basketball and pounded it over to Joji who adeptly lead it to their side of the court. They scored.

The commenter boomed, "OSG Phoenix scores first! A spectacular shot and effort made by Joji! Now Niigata has seized the ball by their own Fujitaka! He dodges Joji and … it looks like Takaishi is heading directly for him. What?! Takaishi's stopped going after him…and Fujitaka nets up Niigata's first 3 point!"

'What's wrong?' the Phoenix's mascot signaled over to Takeru who had frozen in his position for merely a minute now. Takeru shook his head to not worry about it.

Truth be told, his head was killing him. He was still nursing the massive hangover he had gotten himself into the night before. He was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the game and his legs felt like jelly whenever he ran inside the court. He thought it would go away soon enough, but this…this was getting bad. He didn't know how longer he could continue his false façade of being the team's star player: full of enthusiasm, energetic and active. He hoped he could pull this game off. The whole team was relying on him to not stuff up. The whole team was relying on him to keep it together. The whole team was-

A blur or orange sped passed him and the swishing of the hoop was to be sounded later.

"Yo, Captain!" Curtis crossed over to where he had been standing. "You just let that dude zoom past you! WAKE UP, man! C'mon, Teeks. I know you're better than that."

TK nodded, but couldn't help but blink in disbelief. How could he not see that coming? Why in the whole fricken' world hadn't he stopped the other team from scoring. Curtis was right, he needed to get his damn act together.

Unfortunately, it didn't worked out as he planned for the remainder of time. He was more of a burden in court than a help. He felt bitter, embarrassed and completely helpless every one time that Curtis or any other member would save him from his own terrible playing. Yet somehow, OSG Phoenix were still playing and managing a strong game. They were leading by about 10 points now.

Soon enough Takeru gained possession of the ball, dribbling it and then – "_FOUL!"_

A 'timeout' was swiftly shouted after that. The team gathered in one side of the court with the coach looking furiously repulsive. Takeru prepared for the lecture. "I don't care that you're in the lead! I don't care that you have five minutes till you win this game! Concentrate! I don't know why the hell I've got to say this, you _Takaishi_, are the one usually saying this…but it seems you're not in this game at all! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Getting a foul…from amateur play! Carrying the ball while dribbling, my God…what has gotten into you?"

The whole team was now staring at Takeru for an answer, putting him on the spot as he felt their heavy leering but also matched with concern too.

"TK can't do everything," Daisuke was now there, Phoenix head taken off and face red with anger. "Stop putting all the blame on him! He's not a one-man-machine as you make him out to be. He's the Star Player, alright…but you…you can't expect so much from him!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _mascot_," to coach sneered, scowl visible on his face. "I have every little right to expect from him…especially when I _know_ he can do so much better! This game has been devastating to watch."

"Break it up now," Curtis intervened, sliding in between the team's coach and mascot.

"Daisuke is right," Mamoru said quietly. "We need to lay off Takaishi's back. We all have our days."

"Yes…this is more than just one day. Don't tell me that all of you haven't noticed his performance during practices lately or how about when we played against Aisen?"

"That's enough. He's our captain…we need to support him through thick and thin. Ain't that right, Takaishi?" Joji growled with high spirit. "This game is ours. Let's finish this already…I'm sure Takaishi hasn't finished showing us what he's got."

The team broke back into their positions. The bell sounded minutes later. The game ended with OSG Phoenix winning. They had beaten Niigata Albirex. They had a place in the finals…

Takeru grumbled a thanks to both Joji and Daisuke. Joji just snickered in response, informing him to never do _palming_ again. The locker room was filled with a positive energy, yet the captain could not really join in. What the coach had said still got under his skin…mainly because it was true. Most of the other players had headed off into the night to go partying for their achievements, rushing out of the gym. As Takeru was packing his dirty jersey and shoes into his duffle bag, he felt someone sit besides him, and another person on his other side.

"You know…this time, I'm sorta on the coach's side. But there's no point being glum, because this time we won. Yet…you aren't exhilarated or happy about that? Why aren't partying with everyone else?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Well…both Daisuke and I are checking up on you. We're like your foster parents…you know? When your mummy isn't around we're here to-"

"Shut-up, Curts," TK glowered, gaze turning to his other side where Daisuke was playing with a bracelet in his hands. "Put that away. Put it in the bin."

"I remember you telling me a story about this bracelet a long time ago," Daisuke said quietly in a nonchalant fashion. "It was one of the first things you said to me when I became friends with you. You always carry it around as your own good luck charm whenever you played a game. You told me that it was a bracelet you were meant to give a girl, but never had the courage to give it to."

"You still remember that?"

"You're one of my best friends…how could I forget?" Daisuke replied. "Which is the reason why I couldn't let you throw it away just then. I'm keeping it until you ask for it back to give to her…which should be soon."

"How would you know?"

"Captain, both Dai and I aren't that dumb enough to not figure out that the girl you were talking about…was Hikari. You loved her now…you loved her then…you should be doing what makes you happy," Curtis said.

"What makes me happy is if she could just stay out of my life! Why did she have to reenter it when I was well off without her? If she hadn't…I wouldn't be this confused! That's why I hate relationships altogether…they frustrate the hell out of me."

"You only hate relationships because you never puckered up the courage. And now that you've been given a second chance…you're blowing it! You should tell her what she means to you. Stop believing that it was Hikari behind the leak-out of your connection between Yamato...you know she's not that type of person."

"Plus, it was Erica," Daisuke added. "How would I know that she wasn't using me? Show me proof…and I may believe it," Takeru said stubbornly.

"Stop taking the easier way out, Takeru. Get a grip. You're the one that's just afraid of getting hurt."

"And so what?" his azure eyes blazed. "What's wrong about that?"

"Fine…let's change the subject," Curtis said. "Are you still serious about basketball? What do you really want of everything, TK? Not for your team, not for your friends, not for your family, not for Hikari…what do _you_ want for yourself?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"The TK that would have answered this question a year ago would have said TO WIN the championship! Do you still even like basketball now, TK?" Daisuke asked suspiciously. "You should be playing for yourself…not anybody else. You shouldn't be doing something if you don't want to. Sure, you're good at basketball…but are you really satisfied with playing it all the time?"

He didn't respond to his friends. Curtis and Daisuke exchanged glances. They had done everything they could do to talk some sort of sense into him. They offered to take him along to Daisuke's sister's birthday, but he didn't accept the invitation. Takeru just wanted to be left alone, they granted this when they realized they could do nothing to persuade him to leave the gymnasium.

"I was never playing for myself," Takeru laughed spitefully to himself, staring at the lifeless basketball court. He stared at the bleachers…

_A girl cheered. He jumped into the air, aiming perfectly into the hoop. The cheerleaders let out shrill cheers of glee and happiness to know that they're school had won the game. Even though it was nothing compared to Japan's basketball championship, it still shone brightly as one of his favourite memories in relation to the sport. His Odaiba High teammates lifted him in the air, and he laughed. He laughed so hard that tears stung his vision. _

_All the times he had practiced on his own, had paid off. _

_But he was wrong. _

_He never practiced on his own…she was always there…supporting him, egging him on…_

_"WE GOT IT! We won! I caught it on camera!" A girl that had cheered ran towards him, camera strapped around her neck and a beam present on her face. "Well done, TK!" His teammates had thankfully placed him back onto the sturdy ground. "You're quite the paparazzi, huh Kari?" a smirk played on his lips as he stared down at her. _

_Before he knew it, she had let her arms swing around him and envelope him into a tight embrace. His best friend hardly did this. She only did this when she was really ecstatic, sad or there to lend him some form of comfort._

_"Ohhh," his friends teased. _

_He let go of her, smiling. She chortled, her laugh contagious. She handed him his fisherman hat that he always wore, which he put on. "Say cheese!"_

He threw back his wallet into his duffle bag. It was his fault. He acknowledged it now, as he stared at the empty bleachers…he wasn't the slightest bit happy about his team's triumph. He never was playing basketball for himself, he knew that already.

His reason he started playing was for her. She was his reason why he played. And she…she wasn't there. She hadn't been at the basketball match to scream his name when he scored…she wasn't there to congratulate him.

She just…wasn't there at all.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

** (a/n) **Again, I don't own any of the Japanese basketball teams. Also the term 'palming' is another casual world for 'carrying-the-ball-while-dribbling' Sorry for spelling mistakes & grammatical errors, I literally don't have time to update much these days…so please avoid them. For more updates, stay in tune with my profile.  
As for your previous review for the last chapter…I should reply to them within the next couple of days. 

Take care for now!!

Ps. It's great to see new review/readers checking out this story…even though I haven't updated in ages. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Written Confessions

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: o8.11.o7_

_**Thank for reviewing: **__Bla8, initialjs, The Illusionist, Crazy With Happiness, crest of music, Patamon Cutie 13, SpiffyCookie, Takari lady aka D-3, digimon-takari-luver, Marian, Calmer of the Storm, Shikyo Yaiba, someone, operationmeteor0, Princess-Maiden, livingINmyDAYDREAMS, Darren, Daiguren & Kisa Yamashita_

_**To Darren: **_I'm not really sure if I answered your review properly or if I emailed you back, so I might as well answer it here. The 'Erica finding out that Yamato and Takeru are related' is actually revealed in this chapter. Thanks for asking. I was wondering when someone would notice that ;D

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Sixteen: Written Confessions**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Though he really **wished to sulk all day, he knew he couldn't. Finals were only about three days away. There was no way in hell that the Phoenix's Captain would be lounging and moping at home. During the frequent vigorous training, it left little time to think about his love life. But the time when he wasn't thinking about basketball, his friends kept encouraging him, bribing him, mocking him – practically any form to get him to talk to Hikari again. Sure, they said that it was all Erica's fault that the information _leaked_ out, but they also hadn't produced evidence that it really was her. It was a fair game. Anyone could have been on it. And Hikari still was linked to the top list of suspects that could have exposed the news of his relation with his brother.

Since the media latched onto new engrossing stories, the popular news spill wouldn't have died down. There was no hiding the fact that there were still paparazzi and journalists following his every step for the perfect chance to capture both his brother and himself in film. Even his mother had warned him to avoid certain places that were packed with writers eager to catch him off guard.

He ran a comb through his scruffy blond hair, but gave up when it stayed there. Giving up with an exasperated sigh, he took the comb away from his tangled hair and tossed it aside. He changed into his basketball jersey and wormed himself into a jacket. Just as he securely locked and stepped out of his apartment, he caught a familiar vehicle waiting on his side of the street. A hand stuck out of the window, flagging him over. "Get in. I'll give you a lift." He jogged towards the car, his bag springing back and forth behind him as he hopped into the passenger's seat. Immediately he was thrown back in transit.

"What the hell, Matt!" Takeru fumed. "If they catch us together…you even used your own car! Are you _mental_?"

"No. I'm not stupid either. They won't recognize me, relax TK," his brother mumbled, turning a corner that the younger man swerve the other direction he was sitting in. "Put your seatbelt on too. I don't want to pay for your health insurance and my car repairs if we get into an accident."

"What do you mean they won't recognize- _oh,_" he said, taking in his brother's appearance for the first time he had set foot the car. His eyes widened, "You dyed your hair brown? Has the world really gone insane?"

"Does it look good?" Yamato smirked at him through the rear mirror. "It's my new disguise…so people will think I'm Daisuke. You reckon it suits me? Being brunette isn't that bad."

"I still can't believe you actually did that."

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. I've really got a wig on…just haven't gotten around to tell Sora about it. Her reaction was hilarious. She thought I was Tai…and got angry when I told her I was thinking about leaving brown," his blue eyes glistening in thought. "Anyway, giving you a lift to practise was partially my reason…"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. You really were never one to go out of your time to show that sort of courtesy towards me," Takeru sneered. But then, he suddenly knew why his brother approached him. He suddenly became fully aware where his encounter with Yamato would lead up to. "Shoot."

They stopped at a red light. Yamato turned around to face him. "Look, you knew this was bound to happen. You could have at least told me what happened between both you and Kari. Have you forgotten that Tai's my best friend? It really sucks being left out of the picture."

He directed his tense eye contact away from him. Takeru hadn't meant to leave him in the dark. It was just in the end Daisuke and Curtis had gotten to the crux and found out what was bothering him. He hadn't really told anyone else about the whole dilemma he was jumbled in. With Yamato's hard-rock image that everyone saw on glossy magazine covers, Takeru knew that he was really sensitive inside. "Sorry, Matt. I should have told you."

"That's right, you should have," he rubbed in making him feel even guiltier. Now that the green traffic light flashed, Yamato pressed the accelerator causing him to jolt forward. Wary of his own life, Takeru finally listened to his brother and buckled up his seatbelt.

"Well, I thought you needed my help. Tai's already had his talk with Kari so I guess it's my turn to contribute my bit. I just wanted to step in because even Daisuke has been concerned with you lately

"This whole interrogation system does sort of remind me of when we were younger. You older brothers enjoy mending and meddling with our problems when we got into those common fights."

"Like then, like now. We only want what's best for the both of you - plus another opportunity to be brother-in-laws. Besides that, nothing much has also changed with the two of you. You may have transformed into a gentleman and lady in the outside, but deep within you…you're still those stubborn little brats," Yamato snickered.

"What did my man, Davis, say to you?" Takeru mumbled, stretching his feet. "You said he was involved in this too. It's just like all of you to be conspiring behind our backs. Kari probably doesn't even want to talk to me – better yet, face me. This is really hopeless."

Avoiding all his negativities and pessimistic thinking, Yamato shrugged, " Dai was just telling me about how you needed evidence to be completely convinced. Tai mentioned about some camera servaillance they acquired from his birthday party…I think this is the type of evidence that Daisuke was commending on."

He slipped in a disk and pressed a button before turning at another curb. A thin plasma screen slowly lowered vertically from the ceiling and began to roll the recording of Taichi's 24th birthday bash. It was dark, excluding the random flaring of lights from the disco ball, so it was difficult to see. But it was there.

Takeru edged closer to the tip of his seat and squinted to get a finer view. He saw the _Sparkle _(or was it _Glimmer?) _journalist getting into a secluded corner of Tai's home. He assumed it was approximately the time after Hikari had bumped into her, for Erica was wearing a nasty distasteful scowl on her facial expression. Erica slid her hand over the pictures in boredom and found a photo album near it. Giving a brief glance around to make sure no one was looking, she took the large album carefully into her arms and fished curiously through the pages. He watched her jaw dropped suddenly. In a second she took a snapshot of the page and actually peeled the picture from the album, putting it in her purse. She placed the album back where it had been and left the scene. The video cut off.

He frowned, leaning into the leather interior of the seat. "You see?" Yamato said, even though he hadn't been watching it with him, he caught the jest from his reaction. "Tai just sought the servaillance a couple of days ago. When he saw it, he straightaway checked the album. You see, Tai and Kari are likely to have photos of us. We were practically raised as one big family. Tai never labelled the pictures, but Kari did. When she was younger she had captioned all of the photos. When Tai lent me this copy, he said that the caption she had written was something amongst the line _Yamato Ishida _and _Takeru (T.K.) Ishida. The two brothers destined to make it big one day._ Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Badly," Takeru agreed. Somehow, he was so sure that Hikari had been behind it. But he always knew that it wasn't true. Even though she may have changed, he could never see her selling him in. He massaged the back of his head stressfully. Put him in the court, he was fine. But dealing with something like _this_…he had no idea what to do. It wasn't Hikari…and he had blamed her entirely without thinking straight. This was too embarrassing to even face her now.

"More evidence?" Yamato bulldozed on. He took a magazine that he had been sitting on and dropped it onto his brother's lap. "Page 4."

"What's this?" he queried, not sure if he could handle any more revelations.

"Don't ask. Just turn to that page number."

It was a _Sweetheart_ magazine article/journal entry this time.

**Special note before reading this:**

To those who don't know, Hikari Kamiya is one of our workers here in _Sweetheart _mag. If you don't remember, she has written only one spectacular article here, based on OSG Phoenix's Takeru Takaishi (now) Ishida. She is usually our main hired photographer for the magazine. You may think that we are doing this for publicity and prophet gain, but we are not. Without her consent, we've decided (as well as the head of the magazine) to post something that will help her in the long run. She has contributed so much to the magazine, that even if we get sewed…it will be worth it – for her sake.

Takeru or 'TK,' we would like you to read this entry.

This is really a rough section, but it was also agreed that this sleek casualness was okay for this week's edition. It's not really up to my standards, but I'm/we're doing whatever it takes to convey Hikari's hidden feelings. Even if it is to the whole country…

Regards,

Crystal Matsumoto (_Chief Journalist of Sweetheart Magazine_)

**Her Articulate Truth**

Dear Journal,

Writing this up, I'm feeling really hopeless. Even though I've posted here for numerous years, today I'm feeling the lowest I possibly could feel. I've always evaded thinking of anything related to him for such a long time…and now, when everything seems complete; he's left me with such a uncontrollable feeling.

I've known Takeru Takaishi ever since I can even recollect. I was there for him on the day his brother bought him that ridiculous fisherman's hat that he wouldn't stop wearing till the his head had grown out of it. I was there when for him when I witnessed him get a special award for achieving the highest marks in English at Odaiba High, even beating all the seniors. I was there to tend for him when he tripped over his shoelace, regardless him never admitting it. I was there for him when his parents divorced, and his world was torn apart. I was there for him when he wasn't famous or even that _good_ at basketball. I was actually better than him. I think he always wanted to prove that he was better than me…but I'm glad that his determination got him in such a high position he is now. Who would have ever though? OSG Phoenix Captain? I certainly didn't.

I always thought he'd be there by my side…but I took that for granted, didn't I? Why am I even talking about the times I've been there for him? I guess that's what happens even when I write or think about him, he always managed to mangle everything I say and my train of thought collapses into so many words I want to comprehend about him. Anyway, as much as I was there for him, he was _always _there for me. Like the time when everyone criticised the first photograph that I took. He was the only one that approved of it. He said the whole world was '_stupid_' because it was the most '_beautifullest' _picture he had seen. He even went on his way to ask for a copy of the image. It was a picture of laughter. We were only ten years old then.

I won't even continue the magnificent things he has done for me because the length will be listless and I don't want to bore you to tears. Now that I think about it, I wonder why that I didn't realize how much I loved him back then. That feeling that drew butterflies in my stomach…was always love? God, it must sound so silly because I was so young then. Yet somehow I always pictured him as my only hero and groom in the future. It's funny how life turns up, huh?

He was my best friend. It's unbelievable how many opportunities I had to tell him that I cared. So when I found out he was leaving to make it into one of Japan's biggest basketball teams, right before graduation…I was shattered. I never saw him since.

Until the day fate came along and we awkwardly bumped into each other. From then, we were both somewhat determined to make amends for the times we missed hanging around each other. The more that I allowed myself to relax and readjust with him being back in my life, I've realized so much he has done for me…and how I've done nothing for him in return. He helped me fix issues with my brother, made me laugh more often, take my mind away from working and plainly have a good time.

So when he blamed me for spreading the word of his connection with Yamato…I couldn't help but feel hurt. He's the gentlest, caring and kindest guy you'll ever know, but when he's angry…he morphs into someone entirely different. I mean, I guess he had a right to blame me…I haven't exactly been a good person since we were introduced. I was too chicken-shit to even ask him to our formal back in high-school and turned him down for some stranger I didn't even know. So it's partly my fault. But…I'm wishing for a third chance. I'm willing to give my all this time…because I know he's worth it. Without him, everything is dull. I've witnessed it…and I can't stand to witness it again. I love him. I actually love him.

And I can't stand losing him all over again, just when I've found him…

Kari

P.s Heck, if he had read this he'd proably be laughing and highlighting the spelling mistakes and grammar in red ink.

It was strange reading an entry that had obviously been private…and to have her feelings expressed so clearly…if she had said them aloud (if he had said them aloud), it would have been much easier instead of concealing them. What was written on the entry was a load of thoughts all combined in one that it was overwhelming.

He found himself laughing at the 'P.s' because even though he wasn't focusing on the grammar and spelling mistakes he had picked them up through reading the piece. Not that he minded. He still interpreted well enough. But…_she loved him?_ That was beyond something he could digest. _Really?_ When was it written? Maybe she didn't love him anymore – maybe -

"So what are you going to do?" Yamato challenged his thoughts. Takeru looked up and noticed that they were already in the car park of the Phoenix's gymnasium.

"I don't know," he said honestly, taking a glimpse of his watch to check the time. He was ten minutes late. "I need to go. Thanks for the lift. I-"

"TK," Yamato crossed his arm and seriously looked at him. "You practically have written proof of her confession…and you bloody care about practise?"

"But I can't let my teammates down with my own personal matters. The finals are approaching and I'm their captain…I can't-"

"That's the problem with you, TK. You usually put others in front of your own needs. Sometimes, you need to do what you _want_ to do," Yamato said. "Or are you just scared of commitment. If it has to do anything with our parent's divorce that-"

"No, Yamato. I never medled into any relationship or got myself a steady girlfriend because," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I've always loved only her."

"TK…" Yamato gaped as if he wasn't expecting such a straightforward reply. "She's got you that bad, hasn't she? You're practically chained. You're whipped!"

"Laugh it up."

"I'm serious. Lighten up," he cracked a smile. "I'm not teasing you for once. It's a good thing."

"Thanks," Takeru said with true gratitude, leaping out of the car. As he turned to walk away, his brother beeped. "What now? I'm late already!"

"After the finals…after everything's done. You should tell her. You should win her back whatever it takes. I'll be here, as well as your friends, if you need assistance. Okay, bro?"

"Yeah," Takeru nodded his head tersely and knew that his older sibling hadn't finished everything he wanted to say. "_What_?"

"You can't leave this dragging forever. I'm just warning you. You'd better grasp this opportunity while she's still thinking of you. Because she's been waiting so long for you, she might give up on it."

"I know."

All he wanted was to see Hikari cheer for him again. She claimed that she loved him. Perhaps there was hope after all, as he walked towards the entrance, there was no way the grin from his face would wipe off. A car sped passed him, accompanied with another beep and yell, "TRAIN HARD!" Whether it was to practise hard for the last game or scheme a way to get her back into his life, he didn't care less.

She loved him.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**(a/n) **That truly has to be one of the sappiest chapters I have written in such a long time. It's literally making my insides cringe. HAHA. There are about three more chapters left now. I wasn't even meant to update this story in two weeks, but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoyed the sap fest. It's quite blatantly obvious by now that they both are hearting each other…

take care

Flipstahhz (needs to study for her exams now)

Ps. As for next update? I will after I have fully completed LimitZ II

**Next Chp: **Final basketball match? Oh, and bitch-slapping, baby! WOOO. LOL


	17. Chapter Seventeen: An Uplifted Burden

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: o4.o1.o8_

_**Thank for reviewing: **__Kisa Yamashita, SpiffyCookie, livingINmyDAYDREAMS, Takari lady aka D-3, preston-gal, initialjs, Shikyo Yaiba, ickle kat, Kaydreams, Calmer of the Storm, The Illustionest, Patamon Cutie 13, BelovedSaiai, Bla8, operationmeteor0, digitalmonster911, Daiguren, TaKari Girl 101, Dream Ablaze, zoldyckgirl404, Light's Blue Blossom, Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS, take the blame & Crazy With Happiness_

**Joeshen: **I don't know if I replied to you. But thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I'm so slack that I should be 'sewed' HAHA. Thanks. Hopefully I can fix all the mistakes once I've finished this story

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Seventeen: An Uplifted Burden**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**It was Sunday** and Hikari Kamiya had nothing to do. If she were Catholic, perhaps she'd be at church that morning. Maybe it would be better to go to Church and go to confession to get rid of all the burdens she was carrying and to ward off any karma. Because hell…a lot of karma seemed to dwell on her lately. She inwardly laughed at her on predicament. What a mess.

Even worse? She had driven her back to her old high school and was lying on the basketball court. Of all things, she sought comfort there. Actually, she had always done it. Whenever things got tough at work, she'd always pack her bags and return there like her second home. It was somewhat comforting and easing being there. There were no insecurities and no problems - a portal in becoming younger and feeling freer. It was ironic that her getaway was where she and her best friend would hangout for a lot of their teenage years. This time she had come back running here was not related to her work troubles, but to her past. Related to him…_Takeru_.

Just as she had inwardly laughed, she inwardly shuddered at the name. She was still steaming with repulsion from what Crystal had let loose to the press. She was so embarrassed about it. The whole of Japan probably knew about her declarations of love. She literally wanted to chop Crystal's head off her body. Yet, somehow, it felt good to get it out of her chest…even if it wasn't the way she wanted her feelings to be revealed. Takeru had probably thought of her as a stupid idiot by now. By the way he yelled at her that night…it still hurt her. It scared her.

And what was worse than worse? It was Valentine's Day tomorrow. She didn't need to be told to know that it would be the perfect and only time whether Takeru would accept or reject her strange proposal. She was bidding more on the rejection since she was more used to it. It was also the fact that TK's basketball final would be on that day as well. As if he'd pick her over his own career. As if he really cared.

She nodded her head back onto the ground and watched the clouds go by. Her phone vibrated again for the tenth time that morning. She didn't bother to pick it up, like she had done to the other calls once the magazine published her journal entry. It was all the bombarding questions of, "Is it true, Kari? I always knew it! But I thought you were both going out already?" She felt guilty about not answering Yolie's calls…but she really didn't have the energy to cope with her hyperactive liveliness. She needed to be on her own for a bit – even if it would drive her off the bridge of sanity.

Thinking she had done enough of lying down, she jumped on her feet. She soon regretted the choice when she remembered she was wearing heels. She wobbled and luckily gained a steady balance. Kari crouched and picked up her small bag, slinging it over her head and letting it fall onto her left hip. She didn't want to leave her old high school yet. The weather was perfect, the place was empty and no one would possibly think that she would be here of all places.

Kari trudged along the hopscotch and to the cafeteria. Without even noticing, she sat on the table she had always used to sit. She let her hands slide on the bumpy surface of the wooden table, but then it stopped. She gulped…remembering. Her eyes fluttered down on the carved wood. After all the years she had graduated from Odaiba High, it was still there mocking her.

_TK + KARI equals TaKari._

_Best-friends Forever_

It had been their first day at high school that TK had graffitied on the table. She recalled how she was furious at him because he had written his name first when she had come up with the idea. Best friends? She never knew how their relationship had become so complicated. How so much time had passed since it had been written.

As she retraced the carve with her fingers for the third time, she heard a familiar click. She knew the sound. She was accustomed to it. Now she understood how celebrities felt. Damn the paparazzi. She pretended she wasn't aware of the other presence, making her way slowly to the other person's direction.

From the corner of her vision she could sense that the photographer hadn't moved. The person was still standing in the same spot. The photographer probably decided not to move because then they'd get a better close-up on her. She knew how the process worked. It was her job after all.

In an instant, she ran towards the photographer. Catching the person off guard, she unhooked the strap around the owner's head and chucked it onto the cement floor, making a sickening crushing sound.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? Luckily it belongs to the company I work for." The photographer had a smile was firm on the person's lips. "Do you want more attention?"

"Go to hell, Erica," Kari glowered. "I always knew it was you."

"Darling, you don't have the proof."

"Darling, I don't give a rat's ass about proof! Right now I'm thinking of sucker-punching you to Africa and up a elephant's big fat as right now," she said bitterly. It was her fault! When everything had been doing so well, her rival had ruined it for her just to increase her own bloody career. And right now, Kari wasn't going to let Erica get away with it.

"You wouldn't dare fight me. You're to weak to do that," Erica laughed. "As if you'd give your job away from punching someone like me. I'm in a way higher position now. If I were you…I would have sold Takaishi out a long time ago. You career could have risen quickly."

Now Kari could feel her temper rising per second. Even if it wasn't expertly, she knew how to fight. Taichi had pretty much taught her to stand up for herself. She wasn't really give any choice with a brother like him. "I'm warning you. If you leave now…I'll let you off."

"As I said earlier, you wouldn't dare. You can't beat me. That fake sap story that you made the magazine publish. I don't believe it. The only way you possibly got the chance to talk to Takeru was because you offered to sleep with him for information. I don't care if it's true or not – I've got the permission to publish it-"

There was an unpleasant sound that echoed and caused a few birds to fly away. Erica had fallen on the ground, clutching her cheek and gazing up at her attacker. Kari still had her right hand up, shaking. Heck, her whole body was shaking in a furious rage. "You don't know anything about TK and I. You don't know anything what I've been through. I don't care if you take me down, because I'll take you down with me."

"That's good, cause I'll see you in court," Erica gained her composure. She collected a few of the scattered pieces from her camera and was about to leave. "I have proof…you obviously don't."

"Like I care. That's where you've got it wrong," Kari hissed dangerously. "My brother's got evidence on you stealing from his house the picture. You were caught, Erica. You were caught on camera. Give up, now."

Her eyes were wide with obvious fright now, but she still kept it together. She sniffed, nose in the air and walked away. Kari let loose a sigh and cracked in laughter. Even though it was a bad thing to do…damn it felt good…

Realizing that she had spent more time there than she had wanted, she picked a flower from one of the school's gardens and hopped into her car. From her high spirits, she even answered one of Yolie's calls. Yolie thought she had jumped off a cliff and was about to call the police…so it was lucky that she had picked up. Instead of Yolie thinking that she was sane, Yolie still thought she needed to seek psychiatric advice for her strange merry mood (which had been quite rare those days considering she had been moping a lot). They arranged a place to meet, and soon Kari found herself parked at one of the local pizza places near a small lake.

Somehow her contentment died down when she saw that Yolie wasn't the only one there to accompany her there. Crystal looked down and gave a weak smile. "Sorry?" she laughed nervously.

Over slices of Margarita, Hawaiian and Meat-lovers pizza the three began to converse actively. Well, not really. More of it was Yolie. Kari and Crystal were still on uncomfortable terms, but with Yolie there it lessened the tense mood.

"I'm real sorry, Kari. I saw it…and thought it be good to post it."

"But didn't you at least ask for anyone else's opinion?"

The excitable Yolie turned suddenly unflappable as she stared at her pizza with great interest. Kari lost her appetite and folded her arms together. She said her friend's name rather sternly, "_Yolie…_"

"Fine, fine!" she gave in. "I couldn't help it. We were only doing it for your own good. Not really for the magazine…but how else could we get TK to believe it? If we told him that you really liked him…he'd think were bullshitting. It's actually pure luck that Crystal found your journal entry."

"Thanks," Kari sighed. "But really…next time, just tell me?"

"Sure," Crystal said. "Are we forgiven?"

Kari giggled. "Almost. This pizza has almost won me over."

"How bout a large chocolate sundae too add to that?"

"Deal."

They headed to the store next to the Italian restaurant. While Kari was shouted a enormous sundae, Crystal opted for a cup of lemon gelati while Yolie choose two scoops of strawberry ice cream on a kid's cone. "I feel sick," Kari grumbled. "But satisfied."

"Good," Crystal stated. "I thought you wouldn't forgive us."

"I'm not that evil…anyway, I actually feel quite better," Kari smirked. It was then she was forced to explain about what had happened previously that Sunday morning with Erica.

The girls guffawed as Kari acted her rival's shocked reaction. Once they had overcome their fits of giggles, Crystal spoke up. "But that was really reckless of you, Kari. I really never expected you to go that far and do something that insane."

"It's what love does," Yolie commented, earning her a soft poke on the side. She jolted, up sitting straight. "Now…that reminds me…"

"Reminds you about what?" Kari didn't like the sound in her friend's voice.

"What I mean…everything on the journal…was real?"

"Practically…why do you think I was mad and didn't answer my phone for the whole two days?" Kari said sarcastically. "Off course it's real!"

"That you really love him?" Crystal questioned, staring at her unblinkingly.

She sighed. "I do. I should have told you girls earlier. I'm sorry."

"No harm intended. We knew all along," Yolie winked. "Anyway…give us a lift home now. Ken's waiting for me."

"The whole point of you shouting me free food was for me to give you a lift home? Thanks girls," Kari muttered, fishing out her keys.

After dropping both Crystal and Yolie off, she drove home. As she unlocked the door, about to head in…the tip of her toe hit something. She swore violently, bending down to massage her feet when she saw something that shocked her.

There was a picnic basket there. She opened the lid and saw a neatly packed lunch kept in various containers and a bouquet of pale pink and white petunias in it. Her bag dropped onto the floor, her hand raised over her mouth. She pulled out a piece of paper that lay on to of the bouquet.

_I didn't catch you…perhaps you still don't want to talk to me after I was being an ass to you. I'm sorry. Come to the game? I owe you big time. I swear I'll make it up to you…_

_Lots of love,_

_- TK_

_Ps. Please be there. I need you cheering me on…_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**(a/n)** So I haven't really completed LimitZ II. I thought I'd have a break from writing it and procrastinate a bit with that story. I think the real motive to why I updated PPZ and not LimitZ II because I'm quite sad about finishing that story. I've pretty much grown out of it because I planned it out 4 years ago…and it will soon come to an end.

To this story, I'm aiming two more chapter. TWO more chapter! Oh my golly. But I've sort of got good and bad news. I'm thinking of writing one more Takari. ARGH! But I don't want to…it's just the plot's been lingering in my mind for a while. It's not really original…it's quite clichéd. But I'm just wondering if you guys would read it…hmm…

On the other hand, you might have/n't noticed that I don't update my profile page anymore. This is basically because my mac doesn't allow me to do it. It can do everything on …just not fix my profile. So in other words, I've created an LJ to hopefully keep you posted.

It's **stringless-kite . livejournal . com **

Take away the spaces, and you should be fine. There is _no_ **www .** (before the address). Add me if you wish. I'm a loner so far. Haha

Loveyoulikecrazy! THANKS for all your support. And I don't need to be told I suck at updating. Loveyoubigtime

flipstahhz

**P.S.** Sorry for the short chapter. I actually thought it would be longer, but I even had to add a scene in this chapter. I really thought the plan had enough in this chapter. Obviously I was wrong. No need to worry…the next chapter will make up for it. There will be more fun then.

P.SS Hope you had a great Christmas & New Year


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Last Chance

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 12.o1.o8_

_**To: **__cancercute, SpiffyCookie, Princess-Maiden, The Illusionest, BelovedSaiai, initialjs, Takari lady aka D-3, Bla8, Shikyo Yaiba, Patamon Cutie 13, TaKari Girl 101, shadowpawz, livingINmyDAYDREAMS, Baka'sAngel, Crazy With Happiness, devilishgiirl, Khajmer, AkiraXTK, TogetherAgain, Daiguren, Kisa Yamashita, Storyteller of dimensions and digitalmonster911 - __**THANK YOU GUYS!**_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Eighteen: Last Chance**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

"**Ticket please, ma'am**," the young man demanded, hand held out. His eyes stressfully gazed at the large line-up behind her. She handed him her ticket. As he was about to tear the end of it, she watched the man survey a black stamp on it. He flashed her a knowing look. "Ms. Kamiya?" he asked. Well, according to Hikari it was more like stated since he had said her surname in complete confidence. Obviously TK had some sort of say in this arrangement.

"Yes, I'm her."

"You'll be at row 50, seat 22 on the northern side," he nodded his head and courteously drew out his hand at the direction.

She returned a wavering smile and entered the quite large arena. In the process, joining the throngs of people that clogged up the passageways to her seats. Hikari progressed up the steps in a slow pattern. By the time she had reached thirty rows she was out of breath. Already she had a suspicion that she would be on the highest row. She pondered Takeru's intention…

When she advanced a couple of steps, there was a force and immediately she was pounded with a straining breath-taking embrace. It was her brother. At first she had embarrassingly thought that it had been Takeru. Taichi let her go, grinning like a maniac. One of his hands clutched a hot dog while the other clasped onto an extra large plastic sized cup of coke.

"Pig," Hikari jeered.

Taichi let the jest go with a shrug, snatching the basketball ticket out of her hand. "Looks like you're next to me. It's too bad Matt's not coming. The publicity hasn't died between the whole brother revelation thing yet."

They climbed up the steps together. She repeated her thought to her brother, "I think our seats are going to be on the top."

"Really?" Taichi said rhetorically, irritation lingering in his tone. It seemed as if he was too slack to go up any more steps. "That's bizarre. Whenever I get free tickets off him, TK usually books me in the first row. I wonder what's up with that. Come to think of it…why are you here?"

She sighed, stomping up a few more steps. "What do you mean, Tai?"

"Oh, I see," he winked. "You've made up."

"Not really and shut-up," she managed to muster while taking in air. There was no point with involving her brother with any more depth concerning her love life.

They had at last made it to their row. As Hikari had predicted, it was in fact the top one. As she made her way into the row, with Taichi stalking behind her, she came to a halt. There on her seat lay a single rose. "Get a move on," the person behind her mumbled. Seeing that she wouldn't move, he peaked over her shoulder and gaped. "You've got yourself a gallant charming bastard."

Hikari folded her arms, pivoting on her feet to stare at her brother. "Are you and TK working as team? Are you in on this stupid joke?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Taichi shook his head, holding his hands up in defense. "Really. I'm not in on it. So are you going to run into the locker rooms and say _I love you___and kiss him passionately already?"

She gave him an incredulous look, turning her back on him. She carefully picked the red rose up and sat in the seat. Hikari tucked her lower limbs under the seat so Taichi could pass by to get to his seat besides her as well. She was curious who'd be next to her. Perhaps it would be Daisuke? She knew it was wrong when she saw the OSG Phoenix mascot parade around the court with some cheerleaders.

The seats were starting to fill up now. She stared at her brother in astonishment. By the short amount of time that had been past, Taichi had finished attacking his food without even offering her a bite. Just as she was about to insult him for the second time, she felt the familiar prickle of light flash at where she was. In that instant she could feel a frown appearing on her lips, facial expression sneering in frustration. She wondered how photogenic she would be now.

Hikari still didn't understand how to deal with the never-ending paparazzi. It wasn't like she was famous or anything. It was how she was connected to the whole celebrity mess. Perhaps she'd get tips off Yamato. Both Takeru and he held all the endless photographers with such poise. She thought about what would have happened if Takeru hadn't become a grand star. Would they have had a normal relationship then? Would they have realized that they loved each other earlier? Who knew? She convincingly didn't.

The cheerleaders and mascots were off the varnished court now – a sign that the game was going to start soon. She crossed her fingers together in excitement, squirming to the edge of her seat. And then she saw something lilac that captured her attention. _No way…_Her eyes wandered around and focused when she had found what she had been looking for. The woman raced up the stairs, lilac hair flouncing about. She spotted Hikari and simpered foolishly. After what seemed like forever, her friend took the seat next to her. Now she knew the solution to who would be sitting next to her during the basketball match.

Before Hikari got the chance to splutter in aghast, Taichi leaned towards them, blinking. "Who are you?"

"Yolei, this is my brother. Tai, this is my co-worker, Yolei," she introduced bluntly and with a lack of enthusiasm. After the two conversed greetings, Taichi leaned back on his seat so the girls could have time to talk.

Hikari dangerously said in a hushed voice, "Explain."

"I'm sorry, Kari. But he…he told me not to tell you. Crystal was meant to come too, but work called her in," Yolei apologized guiltily. "It was not like I didn't want to tell you. I just couldn't."

For goodness sake. TK had even invited her friends. What was going on in his mind? Perhaps he just saw her as a friend still…if he was willing to invite her friends and brother …god, he was confusing her.

And then it happened…

The audience screeched in the loudest decibel that it made her ears ring. Both teams had jogged onto court. The MC already was ahead of it all, doing his typical commentary. "…the Phoenixes now have a shot at the finals! This will be an interesting game. In this season both of these teams have already versed each other. As for the captains…let's just say they don't really get along well. Ah, speaking of the captains…here comes Takaishi!"

She could feel her pulse beating now. Even though they were a far distance from the court she could just about make out his blond hair and familiar body structure attired in the scarlet basketball jersey. He lined up in the middle of the court with another player in the opposing team stood a few paces in front of him.

"Welcome to the finals. We're about to start," the MC barked. "The referee has just instructed Takaishi and Yamada to shake hands. The ball is bounced…here we GO!"

Hikari watched as the player, called Yamada, dressed in a yellow uniform immediately snatched the ball from Takeru and begin dribbling it towards the Sunrocker's side. As Takeru sped behind him but was cut off. A few members of the Sunrocker team had blocked him.

"Damn it," Hikari heard Taichi utter next to her. Even though she was an earshot away, Hikari could already feel the numerous curses coming out of Takeru's mouth from Yamada gaining possession of the ball first and his body language. Normally Takeru didn't swear…but whenever it came to a basketball game his whole identity changed into someone else and would splurge profanities like no tomorrow. His temper was probably rising too. "Calm down," she said, holding the rose in her hands. "You can do it."

"Yamada passes it to Kojima. Kojima passes it to Sato – _wait_ Curtis has seized the ball!"

Yolei jumped excitedly off her chair screaming, "C'mon! Kick their asses! You can do it!"

The person next to Yolei gave her a withering look…evidently a supporter for the other team by the yellow colours he was attired in. Hikari returned her attention back to the game. Another teammate from the OSG Phoenix was in the middle of passing the ball to another member but was stolen yet again. Hikari shouldered back into her seat, almost falling off the tip. Both teams were playing extremely well so far. This game was nothing compared to the old high school games she'd watch (considering Takeru always scored instantaneously)…this was going to be a challenge for each team.

Somehow during the time she was thinking back to Takeru's old games, the Phoenixes had fetched the ball and…

She stood up from her seat. "CURTIS SCORES! TWO POINT GOES TO OSG!"

Taichi cheered, "YES! Keep doing that and I'll surely win!"

"You mean…_they'll_ surely win," Hikari couldn't help but correct.

"No…I meant me. I'm betting on them," Taichi admitted with a goofy grin.

Hikari rolled your eyes, "You're impossible."

It felt good arguing with Taichi on these terms. Somehow she felt nostalgic about that night altogether. It was like the three of them being there – Yamato, Taichi and herself – cheering on Takeru. Only with the exception that Yolei had replaced Yamato...but still it felt good. It brought back so many great memories.

Moments later, Hitachi had scored. It was like watching a ping-pong match. In one minute the Phoenixes would score, whereas the conflicting team would score in the other minute.

The game was so close that it was unbelievable. It was then when Hikari realized some sort of rivalry between the two captains. All of the members on both teams had backed off now. Yamada held possession of the ball and was dribbling it across the other side of the court while Takeru was trailing behind him. Instead of Yamada passing it to one of his teammates – he didn't. And it seemed it was the same case with Takeru. Takeru wouldn't let any of the Phoenixes attempt to take the ball of Yamada, but him.

It was then that Yamada suddenly came to a halt and put his foot out. Takeru still was continuing with his momentum that he tripped and almost fell flat on his face. He turned around furious, watching as Yamada was about to score. "Don't," Hikari groaned, already knowing the outcome. Even Daisuke, in the mascot costume, had paused from his cheering to watch Takeru's reaction. She closed her eyes. Takeru was just about an inch away from punching the other captain…but then there was a whistle. "FOUL!" Hikari sighed in relief, glad it was called before Takeru had also earned himself a foul as well.

"Takaishi in possession. Takaishi throws it to Joji. Joji bounces it to Mamoru and _wait…_was that a three pointer? MAMORU SCORES!" the announcer declared. Taichi was dancing out of his seat now, but he was still staring fanatically at the court. Hitachi was still four points ahead.

They waited for the game to continue – but it didn't. "Time out!"

Before she had a second thought, she was running down the stairs. "KARI?" Yolei called. "What's wrong? Come back!" She avoided it and continued to run. She was standing in the front row bleachers now, overhearing the coach explode.

"What were you thinking, Takaishi? You're the captain! We know you hold a grudge with Yamada…but you've got a team as well, you know?" the coach barked angrily. "Do you want to be in this game or not? You think I didn't see that before? You were about to hit that man!"

"Sorry, sir!" Takeru said quietly.

The other members looked at their captain with some sort of understanding. "But sir," Mamoru said. "I would have done the same."

"If you do the _same_ it will cost us this game!" he roared, too furious to acknowledge that he had just rhymed. "All of you, behave! Get your act together!"

"You're coach is right too! It's a tight game!" Kari bellowed from where she was standing. The team turned around to face her, but she stubbornly ploughed forward what she wanted to say. "Yamada's using your irritation as a tactic. He's egging you on to make careless mistakes. There were so many points you could have scored, but you're letting his remarks get to you!"

"Kari," Takeru said in disbelief, face paling. "You're here. You're actually here. I didn't think you'd be here tonight."

She felt her cheeks go a bit hot, but she acted casual. "You asked me to come."

"But you're here. I-"

"I don't know who the hell you are telling off my captain! Even though I am glad you're supporting my case that he is a lunatic on court, this is still confidential business. Please leave," the coach said strictly.

"Sorry," Hikari said quietly. Her gaze flickered at Takeru for the last time. From far away she hadn't noticed how tired he looked. His face was glistening with sweat and his usually energetic eyes appeared a bit droopy. But, as usual, he still looked good. She smiled. "Do your best, TK…I'll be rooting for you." She flashed him the rose she was holding. Not waiting for the reply, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"_Ohhh_…nice one, Capt. Jocks!"

"Shut-up," she heard him say gruffly. Since her back was already facing him, she had just missed the small upward tilt of his lips.

Instead of going back to her seat, she went to the merchandise. She pulled out her wallet and spoke to the worker. "Do you have any more small Phoenix jerseys left?"

"No. Unfortunately we've run out. It was pretty much all sold out before the game started. We've only got extra large left."

Commonly, she wouldn't have bought it. But she knew today was a special day. Takeru's team needed all the encouragement they could get. She handed the surprised lady some cash. When the saleswoman returned her some change and the jersey…Hikari immediately pulled it over the shirt she had been wearing. On her, the jersey looked like a long dress but she couldn't care less. She jogged back up to the row and Yolei held her nose high at her bad fashion sense while Taichi uncontrollably guffawed at her appearance.

Somehow it felt as if she had more vigor and liveliness when the whistle was blown and the game proceeded. She was jumping and shouting, "GO TK!" At first, both her brother and best friend thought she had completely lost it but soon joined in her cheering rants. The people in front of them would turn their heads occasionally to look at buffoon-like trio howling their lungs out. "GO OSG! SCORE, SCORE, SCORE!"

She saw his head turn at their direction. She knew he was smiling even if she couldn't see his face. Hikari admired his sudden swiftness on the court, speeding in front of the players on the team and waving his hands out to indicate he was free. The ball was thrust at his direction, he was dribbling now. "A THREE POINTER FROM THE CAPTAIN!"

Minutes were running out. Hitachi was still in the lead by one point. On the competitor's team, Kojima now had the ball. If they scored more, it would be impossible to catch up with the little time remaining. Takeru was on his tracks though…so it made it difficult for him to move. As he faked right, Takeru read ahead and stole the basketball from Kojima's left side.

"Takaishi is sprinting now, aiming for his side of the court. He passes the ball to Mamoru. Yamada is blocking him now. WHAM! Looks like Yamada has tripped over something unidentified."

Hikari hissed, hoping the referee didn't see the stunt Takeru had just pulled off.

"…Mamoru passes it to Curtis. There are only seconds left. But wait…Yamada is sliding in. Takaishi's blocking him now. And CURTIS SCORES! Looks like the Phoenixes have won!!!!!"

The game had ended. OSG Phoenix had beaten the Hitachi Sunrockers! Hikari was holding both her brother and Yolei's hands springing up and down like lunatics. "GO TKKKKKK!"

Whoops were heard from every part of the arena. Curtis was being lifted in the air and the whole team in red was cheering their vice captain on. Even the coach was relatively content – he had neglected the previous seething off Takeru and was savouring their winning. Hikari's eyes darted to find Takeru…and she found him. He wasn't joining in all the commotion and celebration that all his basketballers were involved in…he was staring at their direction – at her. Knowing he had gotten her attention, she saw him jog to the MC and take the microphone in the hands. He tapped it, tested it and then spoke. "Sorry guys…I have an announcement before you all leave."

The people who had begun packing and heading towards the exit paused to look at the captain of the winning team.

"I just wanted to say thanks to all of you guys that have supported us over the years…but unfortunately, I don't think I can continue this any longer." From far away she could his captain tense up, smile turned to a frown. But there was no reaction from his teammates, it seemed they had known about his announcement beforehand.

Takeru cleared his throat on the microphone, looking around at the vast amount of people and taking it in. "I'm sorry to say this, but this is my last game. I'm going to retire from basketball."

All at once the crowd sparked with chatter and clamours of astonishment. "Why?" someone questioned out loud.

"I've always loved basketball…I'm also finding it difficult to quit but I never really saw it as a profession. With all the stress and competitiveness…I just don't want to always live by it. I've achieved enough…meeting all these fabulous people. But I think it's time," he said. Even Yamada's jaw had dropped now.

"And I'm tired of running," he continued. He was looking at her now. Her body was prickling in shock and wonder with what he was going to say next. "I've ran my whole life. I'm sick of it. I never played for the love of bball. The main reason why I played it was for her – Hikari Kamiya."

He pointed at her direction and she sat back on her seat, with the wish to shrink and disappear from all the unwanted attention she was currently receiving.

"She used to tell me to do what I loved. She knew my secret ambitions of my dream to be a writer. She knew me from the beginning…she was the person that was always there cheering me on from the bleachers. Like she's here right now," he paused, wincing. "And then I had to be a complete idiot and leave without saying good-bye. Recently, I met her again and I found the self that I've lost for quite some time. This is my last chance…so I'm going to do this right." He clapped his hands together.

Suddenly, there was a shift on the basketball court. The OSG Phoenix team had stopped mucking around and began to line up. The cheerleaders even joined the movement. It was then that Hikari realized they were forming words and that the cheerleaders had joined up because there weren't enough team members. From where she was sitting…she could see the words form. In a few seconds she could see it so clearly…

'_Forgive me?_' it read.

Daisuke, the mascot, was the 'dot' in the question mark. Damn Takeru. He had this planned from the beginning…even from the seating arrangements. "Way to go," she heard her brother breath next to her. But she still couldn't feel anything…all she could do was watch in incredulity. The preceding thing she knew was that she had her hands on her face and tears were falling non-stop. Yolei was there, putting a reassuring arm around her and whispering to her but Hikari couldn't comprehend the words she uttered.

"If you don't know…this is the girl that apparently wrote that diary entry that got published. I'm not entirely sure if it's true…because you know what the media's like these days. But hell…I did something bad. I screwed up. I can't even believe she's here tonight. I thought she wouldn't come," he rambled on in the microphone, his voice was dry and husky from speaking a lot right after the game. He was probably still dehydrated. He then chuckled. "She probably doesn't care after all. She hasn't even responded to me yet-"

That _idiot…_

Before he continued, she was out of her seat. If she wanted a response…she'd give him a stupid response. She didn't know if she was breathing or not as she ran, yet again, down the steps. She was surprised that she didn't even trip over considering she was in a trance. In seconds she was there, standing in front of him with tears falling down from her eyes. The crowd was hushed and it was Takeru's turn to stare at her in shock.

"You're. The. Biggest. Idiot," she jabbed him in the chest with every word she spoke. When he was about to reply she went forward, tiptoed and let both hands fall onto his shoulders. And then she kissed him. He didn't do anything at first, just stand there still in the same shock he was when she had run down to his side. His hands slipped onto her waist. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her back.

The crowd boomed with screams and cheers at the Phoenixes Captain and the young lady clad in the over-sized jersey.

This had to be Hikari's best Valentines Day present ever.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**(a/n)** This is the super-sized chapter that I promised. I don't know what you guys think…but this is definitely my favourite chapter out of the whole story. It's just…sigh. I wish someone could do that for me. I released this chp a bit early…but I couldn't help myself. It feels like I've got all the free time of the world now that LimitZ II has been completed (I'm still recovering from writing LimitZ II). Can you believe it…ONE MORE chapter left? I'm going to faint (even though I've never fainted before in my whole lifespan).

ALSO about the Takari I talked about last chapter…I've decided not to do the story. It's too much to hack because I also want to finish MFV and start on original stories. BUT I will change this story Takari I had planned as a long one-shot. I'm not really sure when I'll get the confidence to do it. Nevertheless, thanks to you guys who said that you would read the story even though it's non-existent now. (only in one-shot form, mind you)

I'll save all the thank-yous for next chapter. Until then, thanks for all your support throughout this story. You guys keep me going! I'll reply to your reviews tomorrow because I'm drained. Take care

Heart flipstahhz

**Next/last chapter:** Sapfest to the max. Well, probably not as sappy as this chapter…but hell ;)


	19. Final Chapter: Retirement Party

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_Written: 19.o1.o8_

_**For the previous chapter, thanks to: **__SpiffyCookie, Kisa Yamashita, cancercute, joeshen, AkiraXTK, Bla8, Takari lady aka D-3, Paradocks, initialjs, Kaydreams, Shikyo Yaiba, ilovefood, Light's Blue Blossom, Xanpluto, Baka'sAngel, The Illustionest, Storyteller of dimensions, take the blame, TogetherAgain, Daiguren, livingINmyDAYDREAMS, Malcolm Yuy, Crazy With Happiness, silverknight426, operationmeteor0, blondhairedidiot101, digitalmonster911 and BelovedSaiai- __**YOU ROCK!**_

**Okay, to get things clear - The sappiness was bound to happen. Even if I prefer writing angst/problems more...I don't want to drown the characters. If they were to drown, might as well have the sugar-formed cavities. This is the last chapter, I won't speak any more. Enjoy and see you at the end (of this chapter...world).**

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**Paparazzi**

**Chapter Nineteen: Retirement Party**

**(Bonus chapter)**

By _Flipstahhz_

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

**The atmosphere was** quite peculiar. He didn't want something too formal or too extravagant, so he requested for the party to be low-key. Takeru didn't mean to be difficult, but he didn't really want to make a big fuss of everything. Considering it wasn't exactly his choice, Japan's Basketball Council organized the party the next night right after Takeru's declaration. The 'low-key' thing quite of got out of hand. They Council had rented out two of the adjoining function room at one of the clubs. One of the rooms was filled with dancing bodies while the other was mellow – consisting of a bar and a calming lounge where the guests could chill out and listen to some man play soothing acoustics.

So there he was…at his own retirement party. He really had never expected him to have one. He always had associated 'retirement' with old age, but apparently this wasn't the case – he hoped. His eyes darted around the place. There were quite a bunch of unfamiliar faces. He frowned. All he really had wanted was to hang out with a bunch of his basketball mates and a couple of his friends. The Council had invited quite a few executives, other members from different basketball teams (mainly captains) and not to forget…the distasteful media. They seemed to be roaming and lurking at every corner he would go. He felt so strangled. And bored.

His coach had been dragging him around his own party to welcome, meet and greet the high people in the Bball Council. He was fine with this at first…until he became aware that there were a lot of members in the Council. Just when Takeru thought his coach would introduce him to another person, he came to a halt. "Want a drink, Takaishi?"

"Sure coach," Takeru said uncertainly. He never had been shouted a drink from his coach besides a good yelling to get a grip and move on during games. His coach's whole giving nature at the moment was strange.

They wormed themselves through the crowd and sat onto a pair of free stools besides the bar. The coach passed him his drink after ordering, taking a swig from his own. "Coach?" Takeru questioned.

The OSG Phoenix coach gave a gruff sigh, swiping the froth from his lips and puckering up the courage to what he wanted to say to the Ex-Captain. "Is it my fault that you wanted to quit, Takeru?"

It was another surprise of the night – his coach had resorted to calling him by his first name. "Why would you think that?"

"Son, if it's from me…I understand. I've been pushing you around a whole lot because you've got so much responsibility. You were the captain…and you had a sure darn lot of potential, Takaishi. Just come back. You're the best the Phoenix's had had for some while now."

"God coach…it's not you. It's not your fault why I decided to quit. I just sort of lost the feeling for it, that's all," Takeru laughed. "I've had so much experience on the team. If you hadn't pushed me all these years…I wouldn't have become captain. I should be thanking you."

"Oh," his companion said. A frown becoming distinct on his lips. "So you're really going to stop playing basketball?"

"I guess…for now," Takeru sighed. "I'm just sick and tired of putting aside the things that truly matter to me…to play basketball. Kari made me see that."

"Alright," the coach said. "I can't do much persuading against the forces of love."

Takeru laughed at his coach's attempt of a joke. Again, another surprise of the night. His ever so serious, tough and strict coach telling a joke? No, he really had never seen that coming.

"Good luck with where you're doing, boy. But I have one more order before I let you loose."

"Which is?"

"You need to announce the captain we've decided on. You also need to at least make a darn thank-you speech to your colleagues. You're their captain…they'd want a proper farewell."

"Okay," Takeru murmured, finishing his glass.

"Go!" his coach barked.

He knew some things never did change. Takeru hopped down from the stool. As he strode by, he snuck a glance at Kari. She was pretty much by herself. She never did really like clubbing or bars. She was probably bored…considering he had seen Yolei ditch her to go dancing. The same could be said about both of their brothers who he had also seen drinking up at the lounge. At times like this, he'd usually be there by her side. But tonight was different. He couldn't wait for it to be all over.

The DJ handed him the microphone as if knowing why he was there. The music from both function rooms came to a still and he felt everybody's eyes upon him. He hated speeches. He thought he had enough from yesterday's…but yesterday's was certainly worth it. He shrugged the thought aside and started to speak.

"Hey guys," Takeru smiled, looking upon the crowd and spotting recognisable faces here and there.

"OUR HOLY STAR PLAYER!"

"HEY MR. SAVAGE BEAST!"

"YO CAPTAIN JOCKS!"

"You're not going to let that go, Mamoru?" Takeru questioned.

"NO!" Mamoru yelled back with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Takeru buried one of his hands into his face as quite a few of the guests looked up at him in bemusement. Only his basketball team had been there to witness the story behind the acquired nickname. No, he should say his _old_ basketball team.

"I fricken' feel nostalgic standing here and looking at you. I've had so many memories with you boys," Takeru scratched his head awkwardly. It was so easy to be a girl when it came to speeches…if a guy stepped over the line and delved into sappiness, he'd be humiliated. "I'll miss you bunch of idiots."

The rooms were chorused with a mountain of '_awwwws_.' "No, really. You guys have been so much support to me over the years. Even you, coach. And no…don't go shaking your head like that."

"Enough of the sap story, Takaishi!" Curtis snickered.

"Fine…fine…I'll get to the point," Takeru smirked. "Actually…now that I think of it, _Curtis_, there is also one more thing I've got to say."

"Well, get a move on then…" Daisuke couldn't help but add.

Takeru rolled his eyes and proceeded, "Ever since joining on the team…I always wondered why this person wasn't captain while I was. So I've decided to give him the title. He's one of my best friends, talented and skilled. His my vice captain, my man…CURTIS!"

Curtis looked as if he were about to faint. His skin colour had paled dramatically and his eyes appeared as if they were about to bulge out of his own eye sockets. He was spluttering incoherent words of disbelief as Daisuke guided him onto the stage. Takeru stepped off, handing him the microphone as his eardrums were filled with large amounts of cheering and the applauding of hands.

The blond haired ex-captain headed for the bar again. This time, his coach wasn't there. He assumed that he'd be still listening to Curtis' speech of gratitude. He should really get around and search for Hikari, but at that certain moment it didn't feel like he had the energy. It wasn't regret that he retired…it just felt unusual. Basketball would no longer be part of his life. Somewhat he couldn't even get around to listening to Curtis' talk on the microphone. To himself, he admitted he felt a tiny bit jealous for giving his position away. But considering it was to Curtis taking over it…he knew that it would be worth it. As he gulped down a sip, he felt two hands slap each of his shoulders.

He jolted up, back straight that scowled when he saw that it was only his brother. Yamato wasn't disguised and had converted from brunette back to blond. There wasn't any point of him being disguised when there was a lot of security that night and a minimal media entry. Plus, it wasn't a big deal anymore that everyone knew they were both brothers. The media were already on the hot gossip of the relationship between Hikari and himself.

Takeru leered at him, "Where have you been?"

"I've been watching the guitarist play for a bit. He's really good. I'd kill for a guitar like his."

"I thought you've given up with music," Takeru said. "We've both retired now I think about it. Don't you feel old?"

"I can never give up music, TK," Yamato responded quite astounded. "I wouldn't trade loving music for the world. It's like with you and basketball. Now that you've retired…you still won't be able to give the sport up altogether. You can't really abandon a passion of yours."

"But-"

"What I mean is that it'll always be a part of you. Even if you're finished with it as a career. Basketball will be there as a great recreational sport for you. Like music is for me…disregarding the fact that it isn't a sport."

Somehow with Yamato's explanation, everything seemed to make more sense. "Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you. You're probably going to go off entertaining more people now…and I don't want to disturb you. One more thing…good one with yesterday. Did you forget that your basketball game was being shown live throughout Japan."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's just say Tai's approved of you being your brother-in-law."

"You know…ever since we were younger, you've never given it a rest."

"And we don't intend to," Taichi had come behind them. "C'mon Matt…what happened to our competition."

"Competition?" Takeru repeated curiously.

"Betting who'll vomit first," Yamato shrugged as he gestured at all the bottles Taichi managed to hold within his arms.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Well, we are a bit young to retire," his brother contorted before they left him at the bar. Takeru chuckled to himself. He was about to look for Hikari when he was interrupted. Was it him…or was everyone overusing the tab that night? The smell of alcohol tickled his senses as he was face to face to the captain of the Hitachi Sunrockers.

Typically, his rival's face was depicted with his infamous sneer. "Takaishi."

"Yamada," Takeru casually greeted, hissing his name. "I didn't think you'd come."

"You're a bastard, you know?" in one sudden movement, Yamada was holding him by the collar and glaring into his azure eyes with a confused sort of rage. He was shaking. Takeru had no clue how to react. Sure, he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him…but usually Yamada was aggressive on court. He had control in public.

"So why am I bastard?"

"You didn't tell me you'd quit, you bastard," Yamada growled, letting go of his collar and folding his arms. His lips pouted as he stared the opposite direction. "Who the fuck am I supposed to compete against now?"

Surprise four of the night. Yamada was enraged at him because he had no one to fight against?

"Er…sorry?" Takeru said, not knowing what else to say. "You've still got Curtis to kick the ass out of."

"You were my best challenge out on the court, Takaishi," Yamada said. He had gained his composure and appeared somewhat older. He held his hand out. Takeru grinned, shaking it. "And don't stop playing. I want a rematch in the future. Thanks."

He couldn't stop grinning. That Yamada sure had character. Amongst the heads of people, he caught her again. As he wandered to her direction he was intervened yet _again. _

"…thank Teeks. Thanks for anointing me as the new capt.," Curtis' voice flowed over to him in gratitude. "It's a make-up for you destroyed plasma screen," Takeru lifted his glass, toasting it to him. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Takeru shrugged. It wasn't everyday that your rival admitted to him being a good competitor. "Anyway…I really need to find someone."

"Kari?" Daisuke had popped to his side now, smiling.

"You don't say," Curtis joined in the jeering.

"C'mon guys, you know I really need to find her."

"You were just with her the whole day…you forgotten about your boys already?" Curtis continued to mock.

"Guys…"

"Well…just wanted to remind you," Daisuke said, pulling something out of his pocket. "You can't forget this." It was the bracelet. The long-awaited Valentine's gift he was meant to give her such a long time ago. He took it from his friend's hand and watched it dangle in his own. Against the flashing lights, the diamonds sparkled.

He remembered how he had spent all his childhood years' allowance on it. He didn't know what to say. He was lucky Daisuke had kept it. "Thanks Dai."

"No problems. Just give to her…and this whole thing between her and you can be settled already. It's the late Valentine's Day gift. I should have given it to you yesterday…but I think that thing that you pulled off was good enough. I was scared she'll collapse in stage if you talked about it."

"Thanks," Takeru repeated. "I owe you big time."

"Just shut-up and go find her," Curtis urged, giving him a push on the back.

He marched off to the last place he had seen her, but she wasn't there. Perhaps he was with Yolei? He slid through the clashing bodies on the dance floor and laughed when he immediately saw her sour face. She hated dancing too. This whole scene…just wasn't her. Takeru advanced towards them. Yolei was radiating with excitement as she danced with Crystal. There was also a man there that he didn't quite recognise until he put the pieces together and figured out that it was Yolei's boyfriend, Ken. It seemed he didn't look comfortable being with all three women on the dance floor. His face gave him away considering his eyes kept looking at the sign called the '_Exit_.'

Hikari's eyes connected with his for a moment and her whole face lit up. It gave the impression that she was willing to use any excuse to stop dancing or get off the dance floor.

"Hi Takeru," Yolei beamed. "That was a great confession of love yesterday. I wish Ken did that for me."

Ken looked at him as if he had seen the dead. Takeru gave a side-glance at Hikari who just laughed, knowing her friend's boyfriend's reaction. "You've met Yolei and Crystal…so this is Ken. Ken's Yolei's boyfriend and he's quite a fan of yours, actually."

The two greeted each other and immediately got along. They were talking about previous basketball games above the deafening music. Somehow, they still managed to converse. It was then that Takeru realised that this was the person who would be accompanying him in the time to come with carrying the girls' shopping bags. And he wasn't even confident if he'd be with Hikari that long, but somehow he knew that they would.

"Is it alright if I steal Ms. Kamiya for a bit?" Takeru said, finally getting to the reason why he was there.

"That's great. Fine by us," Crystal winked. "Have fun."

When they were earshot away from the trio, he turned to Kari. "Have fun?"

She blushed. "She's always like that. Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't. You were."

She gave him a slight hit, but he just laughed. "You know…I was really wondering when you'd come and save me. I hate this place."

"I know you do…let's get out of here. Or we could go back and dirty dance?" Takeru wiggled his eyebrows. Hikari gave him a grossed out expression, before cracking up into laughter and stomping on his foot.

"It's like a déjà vu, you know? Like when we were at Tai's party. But it's more like you want to leave your own party. Why's that now?"

"You know…you're just like me when it comes to this stuff. I hate these sort of things. And…I guess you're probably hoping that we'll kiss from this aftermath, just like we did at your brother's birthday."

"You're sure confident tonight. Drink much?" She leaned towards him and took a whiff of his scent. "Perhaps you did."

"Just a bit," Takeru admitted. "Anyway, we can't exactly ditch this place…so how bout the balcony or something?"

"Okay," she agreed, hiding a smile. He put a arm around her shoulder as he led her to the correct direction. He was so relaxed being by her side. As they were about to talk out, there were whistles behind them.

"Don't turn back," she said.

"Why?"

"It's just our brothers. They're teasing us."

He let his hand drop from around her and take her hand into his as they peaked and absorbed the magnificent view of glittering lights in Tokyo. "It's beautiful," Hikari sighed.

There were flashes of lights and then she had the sour face on display again. So Takeru automatically closed the door, which was luckily opaque.

"I hate them. I don't know how Matt and you get used to all this publicity and paparazzi. I'm still trying to get a grip on how we were on the front page of today's newspaper. It's so embarrassing when it shows both of us making out in front of the whole of Japan. And I'm fricken' wearing that jersey too!"

"It's like that, I guess you adjust. I didn't really mind it…it was actually hilarious. Maybe it's a taste of your own medicine?" Takeru suggested. "Aren't you still one of them?"

"I quit."

"Really now?" he said skeptically.

"You know I still took photos in my spare time…and just before the whole out-break thing…this photography company accepted me."

"What for?"

"Becoming a scenic photographer for one of the travel agencies here. I'm going to travel around the world and take photos at the same time."

"You don't look quite happy about it though," Takeru observed.

"Well…" she said quietly. "How can I leave you behind? We just got together."

"Not if I can help it. Maybe I'll help you with the captions are apply at the same travel agency to launch a vibrant description of each country you go to." He then teased, "Who said that we were together?"

Her face made it evident that she didn't find the joke amusing. "Really, TK. What are we? I'm still not sure if we're together or not. You haven't told me anything with how you feel."

"Didn't I just declare it to the world?" Takeru remarked.

"I mean…"

"Wait." He said. He pulled the bracelet out of his pocket. As he buckled it onto her wrist he explained. "It's a promise bracelet. Once it's on it means that you'll go out with me."

"Don't I get to have a decision on that?" her lips quirked upwards.

"No."

Once it was buckled, she stared up at him. "This was expensive, TK. There are diamonds on this. You really didn't have to get it just to ask me out."

"Darn right it was expensive," he avoided her latter comment. "Truthfully…I was meant to give this to you a long time ago. I bought it before I even became a basketball star."

She scrutinized him in awe. "Really?"

"I've always wanted to be with you, Kari, since as long as I can remember. You were my best friend. You understood and supported me with everything I did. I loved you then…and I still love you now." She was about to open her mouth to speak, but he kept going.

"It all came down to me being a coward. I guess we were both cowards if what yu write on that journal entry was true…was it true?"

"TK, you idiot. Off course it was true," her eyes were becoming teary now. "I was a coward too…don't blame this all on yourself."

"I saved every cent on this bracelet. I was meant to give it to you on your 16th birthday…and I was going to ask you out then too. It just…never happened. I'm sorry," he said. "But it's rightfully yours now. Will you take a chance with me, Hikari Kamiya?"

Tears were rolling down now. "Why do you even need to ask-"

His lips were already crushing on hers before she had the chance to finish her reply. They were both shaking uncontroallably. His fingers ran through her hair…until there was another flash from one of the windows a couple of metres besides the opaque door.

She stopped kissing him and grumbled, "Bloody paparazzi."

"Screw the paparazzi."

He gave a sly smile, arm rocking on her back to support her boy on him. He wasn't letting go. He couldn't' care less. He had her…and that's all that mattered. His face dove down for another kiss.

¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤°°°°°°·····××××…..××××·····°°°°°°¤

_old disclaimers: I don't own (obviously) any of the digimon characters in this story. I also don't own the Japanese basketball teams and basketball players. _

**My **_**GOD**_**. It's finished. It's actually finished. My last TAKARI story!**

Okay, so the ending bonus chapter wasn't exactly sappy (I mean before the end bit). But I didn't want violins playing the background…I just had to include all these conversations with Takeru with those various people. I loved the Yamada x Takeru moment the most. Even though Yamada's sort of a minor villain to this story, I admit that I enjoyed writing any scene that had him in it.

I'm not going to list of the names because you know who you are who've read this story. This has been quite an enjoyable writing PPZ. I never expected so many people to like it…and it's been my most reviewed which really surprised me because I never really put enough effort (as I probably should have) into it. Some of you guys have supported me right from the beginning, other have just recently. Either way…all your support makes my day. It's great to know that a delightful bunch, ike yourselves, have gotten to like this story. Again. **THANKS.** I can't stress that enough.

Thank-you for giving it a go and enjoying the ride. More self-flagelation and how this story came about on my latest LJ entry if you want to check it out.

It's **stringless–kite . livejournal . com / 2642.html#cutid1** without the www and spaces. If that doesn't work…just put **stringless-kite . livejournal. com **. It should be the first post up)

Comment if you wish to ;D

LOTS OF _LOVE _

flipstahhz

On another note, I've updated my profile as well since it's been needing a change since 2005. I did a little blooper though – I forgot to erase the end bit to the history thing since I've pretty much finished Do You Still Think of Me, LimitZ II and PPZ now. Guess I'll have to change it on my next library visit.

**Ps. As for my TAKARI one-shot…just leave me your email/penname if you're interested so that I'll inform you when I put it up. **

Next up to bat? MFV! _One more_ story to go!


End file.
